Fic sur les Maraudeurs, pas encore de titre!
by So6
Summary: Ds cette fic on retrouve nos maraudeurs et Morgane...mais qui c celle-là? Chapitre 4 en ligne! ATTENTION, suite à une mauvaise manip', le chap qui apparait en 1er c'est le chap 2 donc, faite attention, il faut choisir le chap' 1 pour comprendre l'histoi
1. CHAPITRE SECOND

- Très bien, nous allons un peu nous ré-entraîner au sort du Patronus ! annonça le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal M. Lecksus.

- QUOI ! Oh non pas encore, on y passé la moitié de l'année dernière ! s'exclama Sirius désespéré.

- Un problème M. Black ?

- Je voulais simplement dire qu'étant donné que nous y avions déjà passé la plus grande partie de notre sixième année, il serait plus judicieux que nous apprenions d'autres sorts pour nos ASPIC.

- Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux également qu'un simple élève comme vous laisse son professeur décider lui-même du programme à suivre ?

- Grrr...

- Je vous demande pardon M. Black ?

- J'ai dit : oui professeur.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, répondit-il avec une lueur malicieuse.

- Il ne peut pas se taire celui-l ? gronda Lily qui n'appréciait pas du tout que l'on se permette de contredire ou de répliquer à un professeur.

- Bof, je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord, répondit Morgane, on s'est entraîné à ce sort des centaines de fois, tout le monde le connaît maintenant ! Franchement, avec tous les cours que l'on a eu là-dessus, pourquoi insiste t-il comme ça ! C'est idiot, non ?

Lily ne répondit rien, trop occupée à cacher son teint devenu écarlate elle n'osait pas avouer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à former un véritable Patronus, bien sûr une lueur argentée assez forte sortait de sa baguette et on pouvait distinguer la forme d'un vague aigle mais ce n'était pas suffisant, si jamais elle se trouvait, par un quelconque hasard, devant un détraqueur, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui résister. Elle se sentait gênée face à Morgane qui avait été l'une des première à réussir son patronus, sans compter que James, Sirius et Remus eux aussi avaient été les premiers à maîtriser ce sort. Sa seule consolation était Peter qui ne parvenait qu'à faire apparaître un léger flot argenté.

- Ecoutez, reprit le professeur, je sais bien que certains d'entre vous maîtrise le patronus, aussi je leur demande de prendre leur mal en patience. Ce sort est très difficile, même en septième année, et de toutes façons, plus vous vous entraînerez mieux ce sera dans la mesure où ce que vous faîte maintenant ne sera rien face aux détraqueurs. Bien, allez-y maintenant !

Chacun se concentra sur un souvenir heureux, Lily se mit dans un coin, à l'abri des regards et se concentra autant qu'elle le pu. Un souvenir heureux, c'était peut-être ça la solution, les souvenirs auxquels elle pensait n'étaient peut-être pas suffisamment joyeux. Elle se concentra davantage, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit pour faire remonter les souvenirs les plus heureux de sa vie. Elle pensait au jour où elle reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard, ses parents qui la félicitaient, l'immense joie qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle était venue la première fois sur le chemin de Traverse et qu'elle avait pris sa baguette entre ses mains...

- _Spero patronum_ ! lança t-elle avec ferveur. Aussitôt une grande gerbe argentée sortit de sa baguette, un aigle apparu et déploya ses ailes en s'éloignant puis disparu dans les airs.

Lily arborait un sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un Patronus aussi beau, elle se retourna pour voir où se trouvait Morgane et son sourire s'effaça. Morgane venait de faire apparaître une gigantesque tigresse qui marchait devant elle en poussant des rugissement sonores, elle ne disparu qu'une fois que la jeune fille le décida en faisant un geste de sa baguette. Pire, un cerf et un immense chien, les patronus respectifs de James et Sirius, se livraient à un combat entre eux pour la plus grande joie des spectatrices qui les entouraient. De l'autre côté, Remus lançait son patronus, un loup particulièrement féroce, aux trousses des élèves qui courraient, partagés entre le rire et la panique.

Lily poussa un soupir, décidément, la défense contre les forces du mal ne sera jamais sa matière !

- Bien, bien, ça suffit maintenant, messieurs Potter et Black, cessez le combat je vous prie ! ordonna Lecksus avec un sourire. C'est parfait, je vois que tout le monde y arrive plus ou moins, je donne 15 points aux Gryffondors pour les Patronus de messieurs Black, Potter, Lupin et pour celui de mademoiselle Blewell. Nous verrons comment chacun progresse et si tout va bien, nous devrions aborder un autre thème très bientôt. Vous pouvez partir maintenant, ha oui et je rappelle que les cours de Duel, pour les concernés, auront lieu dans la salle 520 dans l'aile Ouest et seront dirigés par moi-même. Bonne journée à tous !

- J'ai hâte de commencer ces cours, pas toi James ? s'exclama Morgane enthousiasmée à cette idée.

- Ho que si, mais à mon avis pour d'autres raisons que toi ! J'ai hâte de provoquer ce cher Rogue en duel !

- POTTER ! Tu suis des cours pou tes ASPIC, par pour tes petites vengeances personnels !

- Ouais ça va....

- NON, tu ne changeras donc jamais, toujours à provoquer les autres pour ton simple plaisir et pour montrer aux autres ce dont tu es capable ! C'est révoltant !

Elle partit en furie, laissant les autres perplexes.

- Et bien, et bien, et bien, ravi de voir que les choses s'arrangent entre vous d'eux ! lança

ironiquement Sirius.

- Mouais, c'est quoi son problème ? demanda James en se tournant vers Morgane. L'autre soir elle nous a bien aidé pour la préparation de la potion, et elle a rit avec nous lorsque nous nous sommes envoyé tous ces sorts, alors pourquoi là elle me hurle dessus ? Qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord je veux bien mais quand même, qu'elle s'énerve comme ça, faut qu'on m'explique !

- Souvent femme varie ! se contenta de répondre philosophiquement Morgane.

- Peuh, souvent femme cinglée ouais ! rectifia Sirius avec dédain. AÏE ! Morgane arrête de me pincer bon sang !

- Comment peux-tu avoir autant d'admiratrices, s'interrogea la jeune fille. Non mais franchement, elles sont toutes si stupides ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, elles sont juste conscientes de la chance qu'elles ont de sortir avec moi ! répliqua t-il en bombant le torse.

- Tu.....vous êtes vraiment impossibles tous les deux ! siffla t-elle en partant aussi rapidement que Lily.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on a encore fait ?

Rémus ne répondit rien et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Lily a raison par certains côtés, se disait Morgane, assis près d'une fenêtre et regardant le parc qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. James et Sirius en font trop, ils sont trop imbus de leur petite personne.

Elle se leva brusquement et marcha dans la salle encore vide à cette heure. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers temps, elle était facilement irritable ce qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais, chaque matin elle se réveillait avec un nœud à l'estomac et était toujours en train de redouter quelque chose sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu deviens folle ma pauvre Morgane ! se dit-elle à voie haute.

Elle se dirigea résolument vers la table où se tenait une pile de livres plus énormes les uns que les autres. Elle était venue dans la salle pour travailler sur son devoir de potion, pour être au calme, cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés et elle croulait déjà sous les devoirs, mais après tout ils étaient en dernière année, cela se comprenait. Pourtant elle était en train de se demander si elle pouvait tout assumer entre ses cours, ses devoirs, ses recherches, son petit ami, le quidditch sans parler des farces à mettre au point ou leurs escapades nocturnes !

Elle venait de finir la première partie de son devoir (« Effets et conséquences de la potion de Mériadum ») quand, en s'emparant de son agenda, une photo glissa sur le sol. Elle la ramassa et sourit en la regardant c'était une photo d'elle et Remus prise il y avait six ans de cela, la veille de leur entrée à Poudlard, ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre et lui faisaient de grand signes désordonnés. _Elle et Remus_, à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait ou simplement pensait à son ami, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il comptait tellement à ses yeux. Ils s'étaient tout de suite liés d'amitié tous les deux, Remus avait emménagé juste à quelques pâté de maison de chez elle alors qu'ils avaient huit ans étant le seul camarade de son âge (et le seul également qui était sorcier), ils avaient vite pris l'habitude de jouer ensemble. La mère de Morgane était contente que sa fille ait trouvé un enfant sorcier avec qui s'amuser tandis que la mère de Remus était ravie que son fils se soit enfin lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un.

Mais à cette époque, Morgane ne connaissait pas encore le secret de son ami qui faisait tout pour le lui cacher. Deux années passèrent ainsi, les rapprochant toujours davantage ils étaient devenus inséparables et adoraient jouer des tours, faire des blagues et par-dessus tout, partir à l'aventure. Morgane était déjà une véritable petite casse-cou, Remus essayait d'ailleurs souvent de freiner ses élans, non pas parce qu'il ne partageait pas son goût du risque, mais par peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à sa jeune amie.

Un jour, alors que le soir même était celui de la pleine lune, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour une énième partie d'échec version sorcier :

- Cavalier en E4, annonça Morgane, voilà, échec et mat !

- Tu aurais pu attendre un peu avant de m'écraser tout de suite, bougonna le petit garçon aux yeux dorés en face d'elle.

- Non, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps ! Il faut que je te parle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il vaguement inquiet en la voyant les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Voilà, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

- Mercredi.

- Mais non ! Ce soir c'est la pleine lune !

- Et....et alors ? fit Remus devenu blanc comme un linge.

- J'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas au courant ! J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait aperçut le mois dernier et la nuit dernière un loup-garou dans le bois à côté, un loup-garou tu te rends compte ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les moldus ne croient pas à leur existence.

- Je sais, je sais, ils ont simplement parlé d'un loup assez étrange, et grâce à leur description, j'ai compris que c'était un loup-garou, si ça se trouve on le connaît tu te rends compte ? J'ai lu tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le sujet et d'après ce que j'ai compris les loups-garou se transforment trois nuits par mois, la veille, le jour et le lendemain de la pleine lune, est-ce que tu comprends ? Les dates correspondent, il a été aperçu hier soir et ce soir il se transformera encore !

- Où tu veux en venir ? questionna Remus qui craignait le pire.

- Voilà le plan que j'ai mis au point, j'ai toujours voulu voir un loup-garou et il y en a un juste ici, c'est une chance inouïe ! Donc, ce soir tu vas dormir chez moi et quand mes parents se seront endormis, on sortira, on marchera jusqu'au bois et....

- NON ! C'est hors de question ! hurla t-il si fort qu'il fit sursauter son amie.

- Comment ça non ? Pourquoi tu cries, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea t-elle complètement ahurie par l'attitude soudaine de Remus d'habitude si calme.

- Je....je ne peux pas dormir chez toi ce soir, répondit-il simplement en tentant de retrouver son calme et de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Ce n'est que ça ? Mais c'est pas grave, on sortira demain soir, je t'ai dit qu'il se transformait trois nuits d'affilées, on a encore le temps.....

- NON, est-ce que tu vas m'écouter ? J'ai dit non, nous n'irons pas chasser le loup-garou, ni ce soir, ni demain, ni JAMAIS !

Elle s'était levée d'un bond, cette fois il l'avait vraiment énervée, pourquoi se mettait-il à lui hurler dessus sans raison ?

- Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves à ce point ?

- Je te dis simplement que tu n'iras pas dans les bois en pleine nuit pour trouver un loup-garou qui peut-être n'en est même pas un !

- Et qui va m'en empêcher....toi ?

- Ecoute, avait-il répondu avec douceur, fais juste ce que je te dis, nous ne sortirons pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? D'habitude tu....., ses yeux s'agrandirent comme frappés par une illumination soudaine, J'AI COMPRIS !

- Q-quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Tu as peur, tu as seulement peur des loups-garous, c'est pour ça que tu refuses de

m'accompagner !

- QUOI ? Euh… oui oui, voilà c'est vrai, j'ai une peur bleue des loups-garous alors tu

comprends...mentit-il.

Morgane s'approcha de son ami avec tendresse et l'entoura de son bras :

- Allons, Remus ce n'est pas grave, tu croyais que j'allais me moquer de toi ? C'est ridicule voyons, tu aurais du me le dire dès le début, je n'aurais pas tant insisté. Tant pis j'irai toute seule...

- QUOI ?, s'exclama Remus pour la troisième fois, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Ben oui, j'aurais évidemment aimé partager ça avec toi mais puisque tu as peur, j'irai toute seule et je te raconterai. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une occasion pareille !

- Non, je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris l ! Tu n'iras pas dans le bois, est-ce que c'est clair ? déclara t-il d'une voix qui n'appelait à aucune contestation.

- Non, en fait je crois que TU ne m'as pas bien comprise, j'irai dans ce bois avec ou sans toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Depuis quand décide-tu pour moi ? Tu crois sans doute que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil parce que tu es un garçon ?

- Mais non ce n'est pas ça du tout !

- Alors laisse-moi faire ce que je veux !

- C'est trop dangereux Morgane, tu ne peux pas le comprendre ça ? Trop dangereux ! Et je te garantis que tu ne sortir pas ce soir ni les autres soirs d'ailleurs !

- C'est ce que nous verrons ! Maintenant, si tu voulais bien rentrer chez toi, j'ai envie d'être seule.

- Bien répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la chambre et croisèrent Mrs Blewell dans la cuisine.

- Tiens Remus, tu t'en vas déj ?

- Remus a des choses à faire maman, cingla Morgane.

Sa mère la regarda avec étonnement après le ton qu'elle avait pris mais ne répliqua rien.

- Bien, alors passe une bonne soirée et dis bonjour à tes parents, à demain !

- Je ne crois pas non, intervient une nouvelle fois Morgane tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Remus.

- Madame ? appela Remus alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.

- Oui ?

- Je...euh...., commença t-il sans arriver à formuler sa pensée.

- Et bien, que veux-tu me dire mon grand ? demanda la mère de son amie d'un ton encourageant.

- Je n'aime pas dire cela mais...... c'est très important, Morgane veut sortir cette nuit quand vous serez endormie, surtout ne la laissez pas faire, surveillez-là bien s'il vous plait, ne la laissez pas sortir !

Morgane s'était ruée sur la porte en hurlant :

- COMMENT OSE-TU ?

Mais il avait déjà claqué la porte, elle l'ouvrit à la volée et lui cria :

- NE REMET PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS ICI, JE TE DETESTE TU N'ES QU'UN SALE TRAÎTRE !

- Et bien, quel langage ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ?

- Il n'y plus de _nous deux_, Remus Lupin n'existe plus à partir de maintenant !

- C'est quoi cette histoire de sortir cette nuit ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'enferma dans sa chambre plus en colère que jamais. Comment Remus, son meilleur ami, celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance, avait pu la trahir de cette façon ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Une chose était sûre, elle sortirait cette nuit d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un stylo tomba de la table dans un bruit sec et la fit sortir de sa rêverie et de ses souvenirs. Presque huit longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis, beaucoup de choses avaient changé mais son amitié avec Remus était restée intacte, mieux, elle s'était encore plus soudée au fil des années. Elle jeta un regard au volumineux grimoire de potion poussiéreux qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, non, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour l'instant elle préférait repenser à son enfance elle n'avait pas lâché la précieuse photo, elle ferma les yeux et se remémora ses précieux instants.

Le surlendemain de sa dispute avec Remus, celui-ci toqua à la porte de sa chambre, elle lui ouvrit mais ne le laissa pas entrer. Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer son teint pâle et éreinté et les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux, elle n'allait quand même pas s'inquiéter pour lui après ce qu'il avait osé lui faire !

- Hum, je.....je viens te voir parce que....parce que je voulais m'excuser de ce que j'avais fait avant hier mais sache que je ne regrette absolument pas et si je dois le refaire, alors je le referai !

- Et tu crois que c'est en me disant ça que ça va arranger les choses ?

- Non mais....

- Et bien tu as raison, je vais même te dire, rien ne pourra jamais arranger ce que tu as fait hier, RIEN ! Alors tu perds ton temps en restant ici, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, t'entendre, te parler ou même entendre parler de toi, est-ce que c'est clair ? raya t-elle d'une voix glaciale, les poings serrés.

- Non écoute, je sais que ça a pu te paraître bizarre, mais je t'assure qu'il y a une très bonne explication à tous ça, seulement je ne peux pas te dire, c'est.....compliqué. L'important c'est que je t'ai évité de faire une grosse bêtise en t'empêchant de sortir.

Morgane eut un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres en entendant ces mots, rictus que Remus ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça, qu'est ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que...... ne me dis pas que tu as tout de même réussit à sortir ?

Morgane continua à sourire l'air très satisfaite.

- Morgane répond-moi, est-ce que, oui ou non, tu as réussit à aller dans ce fichu bois cette nuit ou la nuit d'avant ? REPOND-MOI !

Il la prit par le bras pour la forcer à le regarder mais au moment où il refermait sa main sur son bras il la vit faire une grimace de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? Morgane ? demanda t-il affolé.

- Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste cognée, maintenant VA-T'EN !

- Tu me crois stupide ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Il la prit par l'autre bras pour la ramener près de lui et relever la manche gauche de son pull. Elle se débattait mais il tenait bon, enfin il réussit et ce qu'il vit lui fit pousser un cri d'horreur son bras gauche était griffé de part en part, de profondes entailles sillonnaient son bras, les plaies étaient ouvertes et certaines saignaient encore. Elle se dégagea vivement et replia son bras pour le cacher inutilement. Remus était incapable de bouger, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, paralysé, les larmes lui venaient peu à peu. Il ne pouvait prononcer un mot.

- Oui bon ça va, remet-toi ce n'est pas _si_ grave, maugréa Morgane. Ne me dit pas que mon sort t'intéresse maintenant, après m'avoir vendu et trahis avant-hier, tu voudrais me faire croire que tu t'inquiète parce que mon bras est égratign ?

- Egratign ? _Egratign_ ? répéta-il d'une voix faible. C-comment t'ai-tu fait ça ?

Voyant que Remus était réellement bouleversé elle consentit à lui répondre :

- Je suis sortie l'avant-dernière nuit et j'ai vu le loup-garou, je l'ai vraiment vu ! Le problème est qu'il m'a vu lui-aussi, j'ai couru aussi vite que possible mais il m'a rattrapé, heureusement il m'a seulement griffé...

- Seulement griff ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? demanda Remus d'une voix d'outre tombe.

- Ben euh oui, je veux dire qu'il aurait pu me mordre, mais j'ai entendu un coup de feu, des

hommes étaient en train d'arriver je crois et ça l'a fait fuir, moi je me suis vite cachée. Je l'ais aient vus passer avec leurs fusils, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas tiré sur lui, le pauvre...

- Il aurait pu te tuer d'une manière atroce et tu dis le pauvre ?

- Mais c'est un loup-garou, en dehors des nuits de pleine lune c'est un humain comme toi et moi, tu te rends compte s'ils l'ont tu ? C'est horrible, mais je ne pense pas sinon, ils en auraient parlé dans le journal. Et puis pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi ? Je suis censée ne plus te parler, alors maintenant que tu sais tout, je suis sûr que tu vas te faire une joie de tout raconter à ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? Hein, Remus ? Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle se précipita sur son ami qui s'était effondré en larme sur son lit, il était secoué de spasmes et ce n'est qu'en le prenant dans ses bras que la jeune fille s'aperçut des nombreuses marques qui mutilaient son corps : marques de griffures, de morsures, d'égratignures, de bleus. La panique l'envahis alors, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, son meilleur ami était couvert d'hématomes et de blessures, il pleurait et était prit des soubresauts toujours plus violents.

- Remus, mon Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil, calme-toi s'il te plait, je t'en supplie !

Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui parlant doucement. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, Remus sembla se calmer enfin :

- Je suis tellement....tellement désolé, articula t-il.

- Mais de quoi ?

- Je ....je ne te mérite pas....je suis dangereux pour toi.....tu devrais me laisser tout seul.

- Qu'est ce que tu me raconte ? Dangereux, toi ? Tu plaisantes ? Jamais je ne te laisserai.... tu es incapable de me faire du mal je le sais.

- Pourtant....c'est moi qui ai griffé sauvagement ton bras, lâcha t-il dans un souffle avant de se cacher le visage, n'osant pas affronter son regard.

- Remus tu dis n'importe quoi, je viens de te raconter que c'était le loup-garou qui.....

Elle s'interrompit car elle venait de comprendre ce que Remus lui cachait depuis si longtemps, elle porta une main à sa bouche, ne pouvant y croire lui, son meilleur ami, qu'elle fréquentait chaque jours depuis deux ans était en réalité un loup-garou. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait cela de venait logique, il tombait régulièrement malade, fatigué, une fois par mois et il était souvent arrivé que Remus refuse de dîner ou dormir chez elle en inventant des excuses.

- Alors tu...tu en est un ? C'est toi le loup-garou dont je parlais ?

Remus hocha tristement la tête en sanglotant, mais toujours sans oser la regarder en face. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder, ses yeux étaient imbibés de larmes et jamais elle ne l'avait vu si triste.

- Pourquoi pleure-tu Remus ?

- Maintenant que tu sais, tu ne vas plus vouloir me parler....je te comprends tu sais. Mon dieu, quand je pense à ce que j'ai osé te faire, je ne suis qu'un monstre !

- Chhhuuut, calme-toi mon Remus, calme-toi. Tu as l'air si fatigué, allonge-toi.

Elle l'allongea sur son lit et le regarda avec tendresse, lui caressant le visage.

- Remus, je t'aime, tu es comme un frère pour moi, lui dit-elle doucement, la voix contenue par l'émotion, jamais, jamais je ne te laisserai tomber, que tu sois un loup-garou ou non, cela ne change absolument rien.

- J'aurais pu te tuer et... mais sa voix se brisa.

- Mais tu m'as simplement griffé, ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as griffé, c'est juste le loup qui est en toi par malédiction. Tu as voulu me prévenir, tu as tout fait pour m'empêcher de sortir mais je n'en ais fait qu'à ma tête, c'est _ma_ faute.

- Je suis dangereux, répéta t-il en sanglots.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es mon meilleur ami à la vie à la mort, quoiqu'il arrive ! Maintenant endors toi, tu es épuisé, dors mon Remus.

Il ferma les yeux et elle déposa un baiser sur son front. C'est ainsi que l'amitié entre Morgane et Remus fut soudée à jamais.

- Morgane ? Morgane ? Tu dors ma puce ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un visage familier penché sur elle, elle se releva et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle commune des griffondors.

- Il est déjà cette heure-l ?

- Et oui, on vient de remonter avec les autres, ça fait un moment que je te cherche ! Tu t'es mise dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle alors je ne t'ai pas vu tout de suite.

- J'ai du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte, je suis fatiguée si tu savais....

- Tu devrais allez te coucher, conseilla Remus.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais.....dès que je me souviendrais comment on fait pour se lever !

Il l'aida à se mettre sur ses deux jambes qui fléchir légèrement mais il la rattrapa.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Morgane ? s'inquiéta-il.

- Oui, oui, je suis juste crevée.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

- Tu vas déjà te coucher Morgane ? demanda James qui était assis sur le canapé. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit ! lança Sirius.

- 'nuit, murmura la jeune fille en faisant un vague signe de la main en leur direction. Puis elle

enlaça tendrement Remus qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

Elle monta péniblement les marches, se déshabilla en quelques secondes en laissant ses affaires traîner là où elles avaient le bonheur de tomber et s'écroula sur son lit.

- _A la vie, à la mort_, furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

center/center

- Et ben, c'est pas la grande forme pour elle ce soir ! remarqua James lorsque Morgane disparu dans son dortoir.

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien en ce moment, elle est énervée, agitée, je sais pas pourquoi, expliqua Remus.

- Enervée, tu peux le dire ! acquiesça Sirius, elle nous a fait quoi cet après-midi en nous

engueulant ?

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules et s'installa avec un livre sur le canapé.

- Où est Peter ? demanda soudain Sirius.

- Aucune idée, répondit le sorcier aux lunettes rondes qui jouait encore et toujours avec son vif d'or.

- Lui aussi il est bizarre en ce moment, il disparaît pendant des heures et il marmonne je-ne-sais quoi dans son sommeil.

- Ce n'est pas pire que tes grognements ! lança Remus en riant.

- A propos, la pleine lune approche si tu vois ce que je veux dire.... il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse comment employer notre temps !

- Une chose à la fois, rappela James, on a d'abord notre plan à exécuter, vous avez enfin fini avec cette formule oui ou non ?

Patmol se rembrunit aussitôt, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il n'avait pas réussit à trouver la bonne formule, pourtant ils en avaient absolument besoin !

- Bon, pas besoin de répondre, rien qu'à ta tête je vois que non, je ne veux pas vous presser mais il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps et....

- Ouais, ouais ça va je suis au courant, répliqua Sirius de mauvaise humeur.

Le silence retomba, chacun réfléchissait, lisait ou simplement jouait dans leur coin, il était encore relativement tôt de sorte que la salle commune était encore remplie d'élève mais les Maraudeurs étaient toujours installés à la même place la meilleure en fait qui était sur le canapé et les fauteuils situés autour de la cheminée, c'était là qu'ils s'installaient tout le temps et personne ne pensait à prendre leur place.

Soudain, un hurlement retentit du dortoir des filles, tous sursautèrent, Remus sauta sur ses pieds le cœur battant car il savait que seule Morgane se trouvait déjà dans la chambre il entreprit de monter l'escalier mais il se rappela très vite qui lui était impossible de le faire, en effet l'accès au dortoir des filles était strictement interdit aux garçons et si jamais l'un d'entre eux s'y aventurait, l'escalier se transformait en un toboggan particulièrement glissant.

- La barbe ce truc ! pesta t-il. Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais il fut très vite soulagé en voyant la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir à la volée, faisant apparaître une Morgane tout éveillée, complètement décoiffée, son pyjama de travers, pied nus, des tas de parchemin à la main mais rayonnante comme jamais.

- J'AI TROUVE TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? ? ? ?

- Non, je ne me rends pas compte, répondit Remus interloqué, trouvé quoi ?

Mais en vérité la jeune fille ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais plutôt à la personne qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Elle dévala le toboggan, se précipita vers Sirius car c'est à lui qu'elle parlait et le traîna de toutes ses forces vers une table où elle jeta pêle-mêle tous les papiers qu'elle avait. Les autres, intrigués, se rapprochaient peu à peu des deux sorciers mais James et Remus les firent déguerpir.

- Nous, nous sommes trompés, complètement trompés, tu comprends ? jubilait-elle surexcitée.

Elle était tellement agitée qu'elle avait du mal à s'exprimer correctement.

- Bon sang mais calme-toi ! lui dit Sirius qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Elle respira un bon coup et tenta de s'expliquer :

- Voilà, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je dormais et j'ai eu la réponse en rêvant, ou peut-être que j'étais moitié éveillée je ne sais pas bref, toujours est-il que j'ai la solution pour notre formule !

- Quoi ?

- Mais oui, j'ai compris pourquoi on avançait pas, nous aurions du nous en apercevoir depuis longtemps, en fait nous avons fait fausse route !

- Tu pourrais t'expliquer clairement parfois ? grogna Sirius passablement agacé.

- C'est facile, nous nous sommes contentés de trouver une formule, mais il est impossible qu'elle soit efficace si nous ne faisons pas auparavant une _incantation_.

- Hein ?

- Si tu ne fais pas d'effort, ça ne va pas aller non plus ! s'énerva la jeune fille. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter je peux la faire toute seule !

- Mais arrête de t'énerver à la fin !

- JE NE M'ENERVE PAS !

- Bon, ça va, ça va excuse-moi si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, vas-y je t'en prie continu et je vais me concentrer pour comprendre.

Apparemment cette phrase la calma car elle se radoucit immédiatement, il fallait dire que les excuses de Sirius étaient tellement rares qu'il valait mieux en profiter. La vérité était que le jeune sorcier aurait préféré s'excuser jusqu'à l'étouffement plutôt qu'elle ne fasse le travail toute seule sans son aide.

- C'est simple, reprit-elle radieuse. Nous avons oublié un point essentiel, c'est que nous étions en train de travailler pour modifier un élément important, très important même une simple formule, aussi compliquée et sophistiquée soit-elle ne pourrait en aucun cas donner le résultat espéré.

- Arrête de parler comme MacGonagall !..... J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit ça va, continu je t'en prie !

- Ce que nous avons oublié, c'est que manipuler le temps nécessite une source beaucoup plus

importante, c'est pour ça qu'avant de réciter notre formule, il faut impérativement faire une incantation aux quatre éléments.

- Aux quatre éléments ?

- Mais oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? L'air, le feu, l'eau et l'air, c'est eux qui régissent tout ! Si nous ne les contrôlons pas _eux_, on ne pourra jamais contrôler le temps ! C'est pourtant clair !

- C'est bon j'avais compris merci, dit-il irrité, mais dans tes grandes explications, tu as oublié un léger petit détail !

- Lequel ?

- ON NE CONTRÔLE PAS LES QUATRE ELEMENTS D'UN COUP DE BAGUETTE !

Elle eut un petit rictus qui ne lui plu pas du tout.

- J'y ais déjà pensé figure-toi ! James ?

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci qui était retourné sur le canapé avec Remus les laissant tranquille mais se tordant le cou pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Morgane se leva et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, Sirius le vit sourire et hocher la tête d'un air approbateur, puis tous deux montèrent les escaliers menant à la chambre des garçons, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

- Ca la tuerait franchement de prendre deux secondes pour m'expliquer les choses ? pesta une nouvelle fois le sorcier aux cheveux noirs en se balançant sur sa chaise.

- Où est Morgane ? demanda Lily qui venait d'apparaître derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Mademoiselle s'est enfermée dans NOTRE dortoir avec James et dieu sait ce qu'ils fabriquent !

La sorcière leva un sourcil suspicieux et regarda la porte de la chambre d'un air étrange. Juste à cet instant, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur James qui en sortit seul et rejoignit les autres, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

- Où elle est l'autre ? demanda Sirius de très mauvaise humeur.

- Je te rappelle que « l'autre » a un nom Sirius ! intervint d'une voix froide Remus.

- Tu ne va pas tarder à le savoir ! répondit mystérieusement James en jouant une nouvelle fois avec son vif d'or.

- ARRÊTE AVEC CE TRUC TU VAS FINIR PAR ME RENDRE DINGUE ! cria son meilleur ami au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il s'empara d'une règle qui traînait sur la table et donna un grand coup au vif qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

- Y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Black ! déclara Lily ahurie, avant de s'en aller de la salle.

- Houlà, je crois mon cher Lunard que notre Patmol a les nerfs légèrement à fleur de peau ce soir ! nota James en ramassant consciencieusement sa précieuse petite balle dorée. En tout cas tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes de batteur.

- Ce n'est pas ça, bougonna son ami, c'est...c'est Morgane qui me tape sur les nerfs ! Elle arrive comme une furie en me baragouinant qu'elle a trouvé je-ne-sais-quoi et quand elle m'explique, elle me parle comme si j'étais un débile mental, elle me prend vraiment pour un idiot ou quoi ? Si elle croit être meilleure que moi en sortilège elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil, demande à n'importe qui, tout le monde te dira que JE suis le meilleur !

- Dis plutôt « demande à toutes les filles » ...observa calmement Remus sans lever le nez de son livre. Sirius lui lança un de ses regards les plus noirs mais ne dit rien, il préféra continuer sur sa tirade :

- Alors elle se plante devant moi avec son air de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, et vas-y que je me vante d'avoir trouvé et blablabla et blablaba, comme si elle allait y arriver, non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Elle me gonfle, ce n'est qu'une....qu'une....

- QU'UNE QUOI S'IL TE PLAIT ?

Sirius faillit tomber à la renverse car Morgane venait d'apparaître juste à côté de lui, elle avait à la main la cape d'invisibilité de James, ainsi que deux grimoires poussiéreux qui n'avaient certainement plus vu la lumière depuis un moment. Elle était aussi énervée que Sirius si ce n'est plus, elle tremblait de colère comme cela lui arrivait rarement lorsqu'elle était exceptionnellement bouillonante de rage.

- D'où....d'où viens-tu ? lui demanda t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Cela ne te regarde pas espèce de sale petit crétin prétentieux ! Alors comme ça TU es le meilleur en sortilège, alors très bien, TU te débrouilleras pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour le plan de ton côté, et moi, je me débrouillerai du mien. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi de toutes façons !

Et elle partit en trombe, Remus sur ses talons.

- Bravo Sirius, tu as une fois de plus montré ta délicatesse légendaire ! objecta James pragmatique.

Son ami haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent mais demanda tout de même :

- Tu crois que ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ? Qu'elle y arrivera sans mon aide ?

- Oh que oui elle y arrivera ! Tout à l'heure elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui prêter ma cape, c'est pour ça qu'on est monté, quand je suis redescendu, elle était avec moi mais vous ne l'avez pas vu puisqu'elle était dessous. Elle avait besoin d'aller chercher un ou deux bouquins dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et ..... et bien elle a du revenir pendant que tu faisais ton speech.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres :

- Peut-être qu'en m'excusant....

- Tu rêves Sirius, Morgane n'est pas comme toutes les filles qui t'idolâtrent, elle ne te laissera l'aider pour rien au monde, au contraire elle va travailler deux fois plus pour réussir et te clouer le bec!

- Et ben, toi au moins, tu es encourageant ! Tu étais obligé de lui passer ta cape, tu ne pouvais pas m'avertir au moins ?

- Ha non, ne remet pas la faute sur moi maintenant ! C'est uniquement TA faute !

- La barbe ! En plus Remus va encore me faire culpabiliser en me disant que je n'ai pas à lui parler comme ça etc, etc... Bon, je vais aller voir Miranda, euh, non c'est Melinda je crois, ça me changera les idées ! décida Sirius

- Celle de Serdaigle ?

- Non, celle de Poufsouffle. A demain !

Et le panneau pivota, le faisant disparaître dans les couloirs du collège.

center/center

- Quel petit hypocrite, ce n'est qu'une sale bouse de dragon qui aurait pourri et séché pendant des jours au soleil ! Je te jure qu'il va me le payer ! tempêta Morgane dans sa chambre.

- Calme-toi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, tenta Remus à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme avait réussit cette fois à monter jusqu'au dortoir des filles en effet, les garçons étaient autorisés à monter uniquement lorsque l'une des occupantes l'y invitait, ce n'était qu'à cette seule condition qu'un garçon pouvait monter dans les appartements féminins.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Gryffondor ? Sa place est à Serpentard ! Tu te rends compte, non mais tu te rends compte ? JE trouve la solution, JE prends le temps de lui expliquer, parce que j'aurais très bien pu faire ça dans mon coin et ne rien révéler ! Mais on devait faire équipe alors j'ai été loyale, j'ai partagé l'information, et lui, comment il me remercie, COMMENT IL ME REMERCIE ? En me dénigrant, derrière mon dos en plus ! Jamais il n'aurait eu le cran de me le dire en face ! Je savais qu'il pouvait être méchant, voir cruel mais aussi mesquin et hypocrite, non, il n'est pas digne d'être un gryffondor !

- Ne dis pas des choses juste sous le coup de la colère....

- Mais je le pense ! Aussi fort qu'on puisse penser ! De toutes façons, tu prends sa défense évidemment, comme toujours, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Tu devrais plutôt aller le voir _lui_.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu t'énerves autant et contre moi en plus ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit d'un air las et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Excuse-moi Remus, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de te parler comme ça, tu n'y ais pour rien. Je te l'ai dit, en ce moment quelque chose me préoccupe, et je ne sais même pas quoi ! Je suis énervée, agacée, la moindre chose me fait hurler alors que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Et en plus de tout ça cette espèce de scrout à pétard bipède me balance ces horreurs, je te jure je le supporte de moins en moins, s'il ose me reparler une fois, je dis bien UNE SEULE FOIS, je ne réponds plus de rien ! Rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver à la même table que lui demain matin, ça me rend malade ! Non mais quel hypocrite !

- Allez, chut, c'est pas grave, Sirius peut être crétin parfois tout le monde le sait ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous prenez la tête, ça va s'arranger !

- Non, pas cette fois, c'est trop grave, mais ce n'est pas important, du moment que je t'ai toi, le reste je m'en fiche complètement.

Bien qu'il s'en voulut d'éprouver ça car c'était un peu égoïste, cette déclaration remplit Remus de bonheur, il la fit s'allonger sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur elle de façon à la border.

Il lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'elle essayait de s'endormir. Parfois, et il avait honte de se l'avouer, il voulait la garder juste pour lui, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle partage son amitié avec Lily, James et Sirius (bien qu'avec ce dernier, c'était largement compromis à présent). Tous les deux se connaissaient tellement bien que c'en était troublant, ils se comprenaient et s'adoraient. Il n'aurait laissé personne lui faire du mal, et s'il arrivait, comme ce soir, que l'un de ses meilleurs amis lui manque de respect, il lui en tenait rigueur et la défendait quoiqu'il en coûte.

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux, il fallait impérativement qu'elle se lève comme tous les matins depuis une semaine elle avait cette espèce de boule de plomb à la place de l'estomac qui lui donnait la nausée, une peur l'habitait, une peur sans nom.

- Alors, il paraît que tu étais dans la chambre de Potter hier soir ? lui demanda froidement sa meilleure amie.

- Ho non Lily, ne commence pas de bon matin je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

- Ecoute, si tu sors avec lui....

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons ! James m'a simplement prêté sa cape d'invisibilité, lorsqu'il est redescendu j'étais avec lui et je t'ai vu, tu me cherchais c'est ça ?

- Alors...il t'a juste prêté sa cape ?

- Mais oui.

- Ha bon.

Morgane l'entendit pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Je rêve, on dirait que tu es presque.....soulagée ?

- Qu-quoi ? Non, c'est juste que je ne te conseillerais pas de sortir avec lui, c'est tout.

- Mouais.

- Et alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas d'humeur ?

Morgane lui raconta l'histoire de la veille en s'habillant et non sans se priver d'apostropher Sirius de tous les noms de créatures magiques peu ragoûtantes qu'elle connaissait.

- Il est cinglé si tu veux mon avis, conclut Lily, je le trouvais toujours plus sympa que Potter mais en fait son influence sur lui doit être plus étendue !

- James n'aurait jamais dit ce genre de chose sur moi.

- Et c'est vrai que tu as trouvé le moyen de faire fonctionner la formule ?

Les yeux de Morgane s'illuminèrent soudain.

- Oui c'est tout à fait vrai ! J'en suis même très fière, et ce détritus va en avoir pour ses frais, je jubile rien qu'à la pensée de son visage lorsque la formule va marcher sous ses yeux ! Mais il faut que je travaille encore pas mal dessus et que je l'expérimente.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas trop loin ? Je veux dire, manipuler les éléments et le temps, ce n'est pas rien !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais très attention, je n'utilise que la magie blanche. Si j'avais voulu utiliser la magie noire pour la formule, j'aurais pu le faire depuis longtemps, si tu savais le nombre de pages que j'ai vu consacrées sur le sujet ! Mais jamais je ne m'abaisserai à faire ça, ajouta t-elle avec force.

Elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et constatèrent que les garçons étaient déjà installés, fruit du hasard ou coïncidence due aux bons soins de James et Remus, Morgane et Sirius se retrouvèrent le plus éloignés possible l'un de l'autre.

En apparence le déjeuner se passa très calmement mais si quelqu'un avait pu lire tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune sorcière aux yeux noirs, il aurait été drôlement surpris du contraste entre ce qu'elle montrait et ce qu'elle pensait :

- Non mais regardez-moi cet imbécile en train de faire le beau devant sa cour, se dit-elle en beurrant sa tartine, non mais franchement quelle bande d'idiotes ! Je prie pour qu'un jour elles se rendent compte de la véritable personnalité de cet abruti et qu'elles le laissent tomber, il aura l'air malin tout seul !

Dans la tête de Sirius, cela donnerait plutôt ça :

- Hey, elle est pas mal la petite Virginie, en parlant de sa voisine de droite qui lui souriait à pleine dent, bon, mais ne nous laissons pas distraire, ça y est, elle est arrivée, il va falloir la jouer fine Patmol ! Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser se garder toute la gloire pour elle ! Quelle honte ! Non, je vais gentiment m'excuser, lui demander pardon et tout le baratin, et ce sera dans la poche, je suis sûr que James a exagéré. Allez, on se lance un, deux, trois......mmh, peut-être tout à l'heure. Allons, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Depuis quand j'ai peur d'une fille ? C'est ridicule, allez...

- Morgane ? appela t-il à voix haute.

Ce fut comme si la formule avait effectivement fonctionné et que le temps s'était réellement arrêt tous ceux qui entouraient Morgane et Sirius s'arrêtèrent de faire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, car tous évidemment avaient eu vent de la dispute. Morgane elle-même reposa la cuillère qu'elle était en train de porter à ses lèvres. Tout le monde était en halène de ce qui allait se produire.

- Oui Sirius ? demanda t-elle simplement sans lever les yeux de son bol. Elle avait une voix calme mais sa mâchoire était contractée, signe qu'elle faisait un effort surhumain pour contenir sa colère.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, j'ai dit n'importe quoi tu comprends, j'étais énervé, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, alors est-ce que tu voudrais bien accepter mes excuses s'il te plait ?

Ils étaient tous pendus aux lèvres de la jeune fille qui répondit avec un calme déconcertant et toujours sans lever les yeux :

- C'est hors de question Sirius.

- C-comment ça ? demanda t-il abasourdis par la réponse, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Elle ne répondit rien mais dans sa tête, sa réponse était toute faite :

- Que tu disparaisses une bonne fois pour toute, espèce de sale petit ver de terre ! Comment peux-tu encore oser m'adresser la parole ?

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Sirius poursuivit :

- Morgane ? Je répète, je suis désolé pour hier soir, peut-être que je pourrais quand même t'aider, tu sais, pour la chose...

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille leva brusquement la tête et Sirius fut frappé de plein fouet par le regard de haine qu'elle lui lança de ses yeux plus noirs que jamais, autour d'eux, tout le monde sursauta :

- Parce qu'en plus tu me prends pour une de ces débiles que tu dragues et que tu embobines comme tu veux ? HEIN ? Dis-toi que tes excuses ne valent absolument rien et quant cette fameuse chose, je me demande comment tu peux oser me poser la question. Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris Black, absolument rien de ce que diras ne me fera changer d'avis. J'effectuerai la chose toute seule. Quant à toi, et bien je crois que tu ne nous seras d'aucune utilité.... la vie est injuste n'est-ce pas ?

Et elle partit dignement de la salle.

- WOAO ! Elle t'a tué Black, quelle fille ! s'exclama Lewis Clarck assis en face de Sirius.

- Et ce regard qu'elle t'a lancé, renchérit Denis Meridis à côté, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

- Ca va, ça va, remettez-vous ! grogna Sirius. En vérité il avait été drôlement secoué par les paroles de la jeune fille, il faut dire que jamais une fille ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, bien sûr tous les deux s'étaient déjà disputés mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi virulente. Il avait été vexé au plus au point qu'elle lui dise cela, mais en plus tout le monde avait assisté à la scène et maintenant le charriait.

Volant au secours de son ami, James intervint :

- Oui mais UNE seule fille résiste à Sirius tandis que vous, c'est plus de quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent de la gente féminine de Poudlard qui vous repousse ! Allez viens Sirius, on doit aller en cours.

- Non mais vraiment on croit rêver ! Pour qui elle se prend ? Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? ragea Sirius en se dirigeant vers leur salle de classe.

- Je t'avais prévenu, rappela James, tu n'a pas été très malin non plus avoue-le, lui balancer tes excuses comme ça, dès le lendemain et remettre cette histoire de formule sur le tapis, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRIUS ! appela une voix suraiguë et minaudante. Comment a t-elle osé te dire des choses pareilles ?

- Erika ! s'exclama Sirius, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Mal, très mal, répondit-elle la mine boudeuse. Je déjeune tranquillement quand j'entends cette harpie te hurler dessus de cette façon ! Comment a t-elle pu faire ça, cette petite peste ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon Sirius adoré, on te vengera !

- Heu, comment ça « on te vengera » ? demanda James vaguement inquiet.

- Oh James chéri, tu le sais très bien ! sussura t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil provocateur.

Elle embrassa bruyamment Sirius sur la joue avant de repartir en sautillant.

- Finalement, constata le jeune homme satisfait, la crise de nerf que m'a faite la « harpie » n'a pas que des mauvais côtés !

- Sirius sois sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « on te vengera » ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elles risquent de...

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles comptent faire et je m'en fiche complètement ! Quoiqu'elles fassent, Morgane l'aura méritée de toutes façons !

- Sirius...tu,.... tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment qu'après m'avoir ridiculisé devant tout le monde comme ça, je vais en plus m'inquiéter pour elle et l'aider ? Tu plaisantes !

Puis voyant la mine renfrognée de son ami il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Arrête tes mélodrames James, que veux-tu qu'elles lui fassent de toutes façons !? Arrête donc un peu de t'inquiéter !

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Messieurs Potter et Black, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, vous pourriez éventuellement songer prendre vos places dans la classe ? proposa le professeur MacGonagall.

- Oui oui professeur, tout de suite.

- Bien, donc, toujours dans le cadre de vos futurs ASPIC, nous allons aborder un thème très important mais également très difficile. Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il est nécessaire de maîtriser cette métamorphose si vous voulez espérer réussir vos tests !

- Et ben, elle nous met tout de suite dans l'ambiance au moins ! chuchota James.

- Bah, de quoi tu te plains, tu es le meilleur en métamorphose ! rassura Sirius.

- Ouais c'est vrai !

- Ainsi, continuait le professeur, nous allons étudier dès à présent la faculté à faire apparaître les objets. En cinquième année on vous a appris à faire disparaître les choses, à présent il vous faudra accomplir l'inverse ! Les plus doués d'entre vous réussiront certainement à faire apparaître une vague forme d'ici quelques cours, pour ceux qui prennent du retard je vous avertit qu'ils faudra travailler extrêmement dur !

On entendit un profond soupir du fond de la salle dont l'auteur n'était autre que Peter, assis aux côtés de Lewis Clarck, deux table devant lui étaient installés Remus et Morgane qui prenait des notes frénétiquement.

- Regarde-moi là, murmura Sirius d'un air mauvais, à gratter comme une forcenée, elle est vraiment ridicule !

James n'osa pas lui faire remarquer que la plupart des élèves faisaient comme elle et que ça n'avait rien de ridicule.

- Ecoute, si vraiment elle t'agace à ce point, évite de la regardez, ce sera plus simple.

Son ami haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le professeur.

- .... pour commencer, disait MacGonagall imperturbable, il est très important de visualiser l'objet que vous souhaiter faire apparaître, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le mental est primordiale dans une métamorphose. Vous devez non seulement voir l'objet désiré dans votre esprit, l'avoir bien en tête, mais également percevoir son apparition, vous devez imaginer qu'il est en train d'apparaître et vous concentrer sur cette image. Ensuite, vous prononcez la formule adéquate qui est _aparisto_ suivit du nom de l'objet. Oui miss Cunningam ?

- On peut vraiment faire apparaître n'importe quel objet ?

- Puisque je vous le dit ! répondit le professeur irritée. Cependant, vous vous apercevrez qu'au départ, vous ne pourrez matérialiser que de petits objets, puis, avec l'entraînement et l'expérience, vous passerez à des objets plus conséquents, enfin les grands sorciers sont capables de faire apparaître une voiture par exemple.

- Est-il possible de faire apparaître des êtres vivants ?

- Non, cette formule ne permet en aucun cas de matérialiser un être vivant, que ce soit des humains ou même des animaux car ce sont des êtres qui ont leur identité propre, on ne peut pas les faire apparaître à tout va, ce serait des espèces de clones. Bien maintenant, concentrez-vous sur une plume, c'est l'objet que vous chercherez à faire apparaître, puis vous prononcerez la formule. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'attends pas à ce que quoi que ce soit apparaisse, je veux juste que vous appreniez à vous concentrer et à visualiser. Allez-y !

La plupart des élèves fermaient les yeux de façon à mieux se concentrez, même si quelques-uns en profiter pour dormir ! James ferma les yeux également, il ne savait pas exactement à quoi penser alors il essaya de se concentrer sur l'image d'une plume, longue, fine, brillante et blanche les détails de la plume lui apparaissaient petit à petit, puis, il imagina sa table, qui était juste devant lui. Il l'imagina vide tout d'abord, puis peu à peu commençaient à apparaître une tige et, une à une, des plumes blanche et brillante, ainsi que tous les détails qu'il avait vus. Sans quitter cette image de sa pensée, il su, sans savoir comment il le savait, que c'était le bon moment, il garda les yeux fermés et prononça avec force :

- _Aparisto_ plume !

Ils ouvrit les yeux et regarda la table avec des étincelles blanches, se formait peu à peu une espèce de long fil qui s'étirait, s'étirait.... la tige de la plume venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Malheureusement, l'apparition s'arrêta là, un nuage un peu flou de plume apparu mais se dispersa aussitôt.

- Potter, ne me dîtes pas que.....

Le professeur MacGonagall se précipita vers la table, s'empara de la tige et l'observa avec attention, puis son regard suspicieux se porta vers James :

- Est-ce vous qui venait de matérialiser cette tige ?

- Euh...oui dit-il en essayant d'ignorer les poussées d'exclamation de Sirius à ses côtés.

Le professeur regarda James avec un air très satisfait et il cru déceler une lueur d'amusement.

- Et bien Potter, je savais que vous étiez doué mais vous me surprendrez toujours ! Je dois dire que de toute ma carrière je n'ai vu un élève réussir une matérialisation dès le premier cours ! 30 points pour Gryffondor, quant à vous Black, je vous accorde 10 points pour avoir réussit à faire apparaître la forme floue de la plume ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez y aller !

- Ouah, la classe James ! s'exclama un garçon en sortant de la salle en même temps qu'eux.

- Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand on est dou ! déclara James avec suffisance.

- Arrête un peu James, reviens sur terre, conseilla Sirius

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? C'est la meilleure !

Les remarques admiratives, les compliments, sans compter les soupirs d'extase des admiratrices fusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent en-dessous du grand hêtre qui se tenait près du lac dans le parc du château. Peter les avait suivit.

- Dis-moi capitaine, demanda Sirius, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à organiser le planning des entraînements de Quidditch ?

- Oui t'as raison, il faudrait que j'y pense, je ne sais pas quand aura lieu le premier match par contre, mais bon, à mon avis ce sera aux alentours d'Halloween comme d'habitude.

- Mouais, ça va pas être évident de trouver du temps libre, avec tous ce qu'ils nous collent comme devoir cette année !

- Surtout à moi et Morgane ! Je peux te dire qu'on est gât ! Mais bon, on va s'arranger, d'ailleurs, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite puisqu'on a le temps.

En se penchant pour prendre une feuille dans son sac, il jeta un coup d'œil au groupe de fille qui étaient installées près du lac comme d'habitude, Lily était parmi elle, machinalement il se passa la main dans les cheveux de façon à les décoiffer encore plus.

- Arrête Roméo, elle ne te voit pas et de toutes façons, je doute que le fait de décoiffer tes cheveux te rende irrésistible à ses yeux, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

Cela eut pour résultat qu'il se reçut une touffe d'herbe en pleine tête ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

center/center

_Note du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor: le prochain match se déroulera le 25 octobre, et opposera l'équipe de Gryffondor aux Serdaigles, c'est pourquoi,les séances d'entraînements reprendront dès la semaine prochaine, à raison de deux séances hebdomadaires, tous les joueurs sont tenus d'être présents ! Vous trouverez les jours et les horaires ci-dessous :_

_LA COUPE AUX__ LIONS !!!_

_Votre capitaine, James Potter._

- Ouah, James c'est génial que l'entraînement reprenne ! Ca fait longtemps que ça me démangeait, s'enthousiasma Morgane en découvrant l'annonce que James avait affiché dans la salle commune.

- Ouais ben garde ton enthousiasme pour les entraînements surtout ! lui conseilla ce dernier en souriant.

- Bah, de toutes façons, même si tous les joueurs de l'équipe étaient nuls, nous gagnerions quand même ! Tout le monde sait que nous avons un attrapeur imbattable !

On entendit plusieurs soupirs féminins à travers la salle.

- Arrête Morgane, tu sais très bien que tous les membres de l'équipe sont performants, sans vous je ne ferai pas grand chose !

- Tiens, tiens, le grand Potter aurait-il découvert ce qu'était l'humilit ? Un véritable petit miracle ! raya la voix de Lily qui venait d'arriver et s'installa dans un fauteuil près du petit groupe.

- Lily !

- Ca va, ça va, je ne dis plus rien. Et puis, moi aussi je tiens à ce que nous gagnions la coupe !

- JAMES !!! cria une voix désespérée. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sirius ?

- Le mardi et le jeudi soir ? _Le mardi et le jeudi soir_ ??? Comment je vais faire, je n'ai plus que deux soirées de libre par semaine maintenant ! Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, deux soirées c'est déjà pas si mal, non ? tenta Peter.

- Peut-être pour _toi_ mon cher Queudver, mais moi vois-tu je suis overbook ! Comment vais-je pouvoir aller à tous mes rendez-vous ?

- Je t'avais dit que ça te perdrait un jour ! rappela en riant Rémus.

- Et bien tu peux quitter l'équipe, comme ça, tu seras libre, ce ne sera pas grave on te trouvera un remplaçant ! proposa Morgane qui sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion.

Sirius la toisa avec un regard malveillant et répondit :

- Je ne te ferais jamais ce plaisir, dussè-je ne plus sortir avec aucune fille !........Non, non, non, je plaisante, je ne le pensais pas !

Tout le monde éclata de rire excepté Morgane qui se renfonça dans son siège, déçue que son idée n'ait pas marché, même si elle n'y avait pas vraiment cru.

- Vous auriez du faire comme moi, Peter et Lily, ne pas faire parti de cette équipe, vous auriez vos soirées libres et n'auriez pas d'obligation ! constata Remus.

- Oh, de toutes façons, tu n'as jamais rien compris à ce sport ! reprocha Morgane en le chatouillant.

- Oui ça c'est vrai, concéda t'il en essayant d'échapper à sa prise.

Si Remus et Morgane s'accordaient sur pratiquement tous les sujets, il en était un où leur opinion avait toujours divergée le Quidditch. Si la jeune fille adorait ce sport et faisait partie de l'équipe en tant que poursuiveuse depuis sa quatrième année, Remus, lui, n'avait jamais tenu à y participer pour une raison que Morgane ne comprenait absolument pas, il n'était pas du tout emballé par ce sport qu'il trouvait, selon ses propres dires, inintéressant. Pourtant, il assistait à tous les matchs par amitié pour elle, et les deux garçons. Lily, elle non plus ne partageait pas l'engouement de sa meilleure amie, mais contrairement à Remus, elle aimait beaucoup assister aux matchs et était une fervente supportrice des Gryffondors. Peter enfin, était tout simplement terrifié à l'idée de grimper sur un balai à pleine vitesse ou de recevoir un cognard !

La semaine suivante, commencèrent donc les entraînements dès le départ, James mit la barre très haut de façon à assurer la victoire des Gryffondors. L'équipe était composée de sept joueurs : trois poursuiveurs, rôles tenus par Morgane, Grégory Anderson et Leila Lambrick, deux batteurs qui n'étaient autre que Sirius et Lewis Clarck, un gardien, Andrew Shue et enfin un attrapeur, la vedette de l'équipe, James. Lorsque tous les sept entrèrent dans la salle commune le mardi soir il était près de 21h. Ils étaient éreintés, couvert de tâches vertes et de boue mais affichaient des mines réjouies, en particuliers le sorcier à lunette, fier de son équipe. Seule deux personnes ne participaient à cette ambiance joyeuse, c'étaient Morgane et Sirius. Durant l'entraînement celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de la harceler à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de louper une passe ou un but (ce qui n'arrivait que rarement heureusement), il l'avait toujours plus ou moins taquiné mais ce soir-là il s'était déchaîné à tel point que la jeune fille avait lancé le souaffle de toutes ses forces vers le garçon et avait piqué vers le sol à une vitesse incroyable, à tel point qu'elle manqua de peu de s'écraser sur le sol. Une fois sur terre elle s'était réfugiée dans les vestiaires, pestant contre ce maudit Black. Heureusement, la situation s'était arrangée lorsque James était venu la voir en la priant de retourner à l'entraînement et en faisant promettre à Sirius de ne plus dire un mot.

- Dis-donc Blewell, disait Sirius en entrant dans la salle, tu disais que ça te démangeait de reprendre l'entraînement, pourtant, ça ne s'est pas vu. Apparemment, tu n'as pas touché à un balai depuis un moment !

Elle ne répondit rien et garda un visage calme et parfaitement détendu.

- Tu sais, tu devrais te décider à passer la seconde parce que sinon, ta place dans l'équipe sera drôlement compromise.

Elle continua à garder le silence, imperturbable.

- Et puis, continua Sirius de plus en plus agacé par son mutisme, je n'accepterai jamais que nous perdions la coupe à cause d'une fille comme toi ! Si tu veux nous voir gagner tu dois démissionner, tu es nulle comme joueuse !

Elle ne parla pas plus et s'assit tranquillement aux côtés de Remus comme si personne n'était en train de s'adresser à elle, ce qui mit Sirius dans une rage folle, il lui attrapa assez violemment le bras et la força à le regarder. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui avec un regard paisible, on aurait dit qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il était là.

- Tu vas m'écouter quand je te parle oui ? gronda Sirius menaçant, à deux doigts de lui mettre une claque.

Remus esquissa un mouvement pour le faire lâcher prise mais Morgane l'arrêta d'un geste sans détourner son regard. Pour la première fois elle consentit à lui parler :

- Tu sais Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille et parfaitement maîtrisée, je me fiche complètement de ce que tu pourras me dire, je _suis_ une bonne poursuiveuse sinon James ne me garderait pas dans l'équipe. Et puis, si tu veux vraiment le fond de ma pensée, je ne vais certainement pas user mon énergie à crier sur un individu comme toi.

Le jeune homme ne su que lui répondre. Profitant de cet instant d'hésitation elle attrapa son bras et le força à se pencher un peu plus vers elle de façon à ce qu'elle atteigne son oreille :

- Et puis au moins, poursuivit-elle en murmurant, je sais comment arrêter le temps, _moi_.

Il se dégagea violemment et monta les marches qui menaient aux douches des garçons, furieux.

- Tu es tellement pathétique Black ! ajouta Morgane en riant.

Il claqua,ou plutôt explosa,la porte en la refermant.

- Remus ?

- Ne me parle pas ! cingla l'interpellé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- J'en ai simplement assez que tu t'acharnes comme ça sur Morgane ok ? Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin ? Bon sang Sirius, tu vas avoir dix-huit ans, il serait temps que tu grandisses !

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sirius interloqué par l'attitude de son ami.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! Tout ça parce qu'elle a su trouver la solution avant toi, uniquement parce qu'elle t'a devancé tu la traites d'une façon ignoble ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais la frapper tout à l'heure !

- Et toi tu es toujours en train de la défendre !

- C'est ma meilleure amie !

- Ha oui, ET NOUS NOUS SOMMES QUOI ALORS ?

- Les gars, calmez-vous, vous n'allez pas vous disputer ! intervint james.

- NON ! rugit Remus, je ne vais pas tolérer qu'il la traite comme ça encore longtemps, si c'était elle qui était injuste envers toi je lui dirais ma façon de penser tout comme je le fais avec toi en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas elle le problème c'est toi !

- Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu penses, je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! Je vais me coucher.

- Non mais regarde-toi, enchaîna Remus, animé d'une colère qu'on avait jamais vu chez lui, quand tu agis comme ça, je me dis que tu n'es pas un Black pour rien !

Sirius se retourna aussitôt vers Remus, il tremblait de rage, on aurait dit qu'en entendant ces mots, il avait eu une furieuse envie de se jeter sur le loup garou pour le frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES, ALORS TU LA FERMES LUPIN !

Il se jeta ensuite sur son lit, tira rageusement les rideaux et on ne l'entendit plus.

- Tu n'aurais…..jamais du dire ça Remus, dit James d'une voix faible, _jamais_.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules comme pour dire « il l'a bien cherch » et se coucha à son tour, laissant Peter et James consterné.

center/center

Une ombre semblait s'être étendue au-dessus du clan que formait alors nos six amis après les violentes disputes, chacun s'ignorait royalement : Morgane et Sirius ne se parlaient plus, Remus en voulait toujours à ce dernier de son comportement, quant à Sirius, il en voulait énormément à son ami pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. Dans la liste des pires insulte que l'on pouvait dire à Sirius, c'était justement de lui dire qu'il ressemblait à un Black. Il avait toujours détesté sa famille qui, par ailleurs, le lui rendait bien. Tournés vers la magie noire et fervents admirateurs du nouveau mage noir qui faisait son apparition, les membre de la famille Black (sauf quelques exceptions) étaient loin d'être des personnes très fréquentables. Loin de leur ressembler, Sirius au contraire ne les supportait pas et faisait tout pour ne pas leur ressembler et mettre le plus de distance avec eux. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, avant la rentrée pour leur sixième année, il s'était enfui de chez lui, 12 square Grimmaurd, et s'était juré de ne plus y revenir. Il s'était alors réfugié chez son ami de toujours, James et les siens qui l'avait accueillit chaleureusement cependant, depuis cet été, Sirius disposait de sa propre maison, léguée par l'un de ses oncles qui venait de décéder, ainsi qu'une coquette petite somme qui pourrait lui assurer un bon train de vie, au départ en tout cas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était déterminé à rompre tout lien avec cette famille qui n'avait rien en commun avec lui, son frère, son propre frère était devenu un mangemort, il ne le savait pas officiellement mais il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Aussi, lorsqu'il avait entendu Remus, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qu'il considérait comme un frère, lui balancer cette remarque en pleine figure, il n'avait pas pu l'accepter, Remus savait parfaitement quels étaient ses sentiments par rapport à ses parents, à quel point il les haïssait, à quel point il s'efforçait de nier tout point commun avec eux, et pourtant il lui avait dit ça. Certes, Remus ignorait qu'il s'était enfuit et réfugié chez James, il ignorait également qu'il avait hérité d'une maison, seul James était au courant, mais tout de même, le fait qu'il ait pensé ça de lui le peinait profondément.

Si Sirius n'avait cure des affaires de cœurs et de l'amour (sentiment qu'il qualifié de « bon pour les pauvres romantiques bercés d'illusions »), en revanche, il plaçait l'amitié au-dessus de tout, rien n'était plus important pour lui. Avec James, Remus et Peter il formait une bande inséparable dont il avait toujours cru que l'amitié résisterait à tout c'est pourquoi cette réflexion de Remus l'avait si profondément blessé, si c'eut été venu de quelqu'un d'autre, cela ne l'aurait pas autant affecté mais venant de lui ça faisait très mal, et il n'était pas du tout décidé à lui pardonner.

En plus de cela, la situation avec Morgane ne s'arrangeait pas le moins du monde, c'était comme si elle et lui avaient passé un accord muet pour décider de nier jusqu'à l'existence même de l'autre. Même si cela était moins flagrant pour lui qu'avec Remus, il se rendait tout de même compte (et ce, après avoir fait tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas le réaliser) que quelque part elle lui manquait. Ils en avaient eu des fous rires ensembles, tout comme avec les trois garçons elle avait participé aux blagues, en avait même été l'instigatrice parfois, elle avait de l'humour et du courage à revendre, oui son amie lui manquait malgré tout. Et puis, l'atmosphère s'était détériorée d'une façon considérable, à tel point que les uns et les autres s'évitaient pour ne pas avoir à supporter l'ambiance pesante qu'avait instauré la situation. Pourtant…….pourtant se disait le jeune homme, ce n'était pas le moment de se diviser, même s'il se donnait un air insouciant, il était loin d'être stupide et aveugle il savait très bien que l'ascension de ce Voldemort n'était pas anodine, et si sa famille s'était ralliée à lui, c'est que son pouvoir était grand et qu'il n'avait pas montré toute sa puissance, autrement dit, les jours heureux et tranquilles ne seraient certainement plus encore très longs. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ? Il détestait quand il était dans cet état, quand il était déprimé comme cela, et il n'avait pas ses amis pour lui changer les idées, évidemment il avait toujours James, encore heureux, mais ce dernier ne savait plus non plus comment réagir face à cette « crise », il était partagé entre les deux et n'osait pas prendre parti, du coup les rires étaient beaucoup moins nombreux, les farces également, pour ne pas dire carrément inexistant.

- Tu es tout seul ? demanda Lily étonnée en s'installant dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

- Tu vois bien que oui, répondit un sorcier aux cheveux en bataille.

- Inutile d'être désagréable Potter.

- Oui, excuse-moi Lily.

Elle fut assez étonnée de l'entendre s'excuser de cette façon, avec cette pointe d'humilité dans la voix elle le regarda, il était en apparence plongé dans un numéro du Quidditch magazine mais son front était soucieux, son expression grave, alors que généralement la lecture de ce magazine le ravissait. D'ailleurs, il ne le lisait pas vraiment, il gardait les yeux fixés sur les mêmes mots, sans avoir pourtant l'air de les assimiler.

- Hum, quelque chose ne va pas ? se risqua t-elle en essayant de parler sur un ton badin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Potter ! Tu as l'air soucieux et d'ailleurs tu es tout seul dans la salle commune alors qu'il est seulement 21h30.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement mais détacha son regard de son livre pour basculer sa tête en arrière et la laisser reposer sur le dossier du canapé en soupirant, d'un air las.

- Comment se fait-il que tu t'intéresses soudain à ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Lily eut un léger mouvement de recul et fut prise de cours par la question :

- Oh très bien, pour une fois que je voulais être sympathique, mais tu as raison, en fait je m'en contrefiche !

Elle commença à se lever mais James la retint :

- Non attend, je suis désolé si j'ai été brusque, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire !

Son ton était tellement sincère qu'elle consentit à se rassoire.  
- Tu disais que c'était étrange de me voir seul dans la salle commune mais, cela devient de plus en plus fréquent. Remus et Morgane passent la plupart de leur temps ensemble, je ne sais pas où il sont, ils ont certainement du aller se balader, je ne vois plus beaucoup Remus vu que je suis souvent avec Sirius, et je ne te parle même pas de Morgane ! Sirius est directement monter se coucher et Peter, lui je ne sais pas où il est encore passé!

- Autrement dit, tu es partagé entre deux feux et tu as peur de privilégier l'un plus que l'autre et donc de te disputer toi aussi avec eux !

- C'est exactement ça.

Un silence retomba durant lequel les deux sorciers se laissèrent absorber par les flammes. Ce fut Lily qui rompit ce silence :

- Avoue quand même que Morgane a des raisons d'en vouloir à Sirius, ainsi que Remus !

- Pour Morgane je ne dis pas mais il faut le comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Il a été vexé qu'elle réussisse sans lui et il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait lorsqu'elle la surprise, c'était sous le coup de la colère. Bon, c'est sûr qu'il n'a pas été très malin le lendemain mais je suis sûr qu'il regrette autant que moi cette situation, il fait comme si de rien n'était mais je vois bien que ça l'affecte.

- C'est évident que le fait qu'il se soit en plus disputé avec Remus n'arrange rien….

- Tu ne sais pas tout, je comprends que Remus ait été fâché par rapport à Morgane mais il lui a dit quelque chose que Sirius ne lui pardonnera pas je crois.

Sa voix s'éteignit et Lily ne lui demanda pas ce qu'avait dit Remus bien que la question lui brûlait les lèvres, cependant elle s'abstint, voyant que, de toutes évidences, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus. C'était la première qu'ils avait une discussion aussi longue et seulement tout les deux, cette constatation lui procura une sensation étrange qu'elle ne pu définir.

- Bon, fit James, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes états d'âmes quand même !

- Ca…ça ne me dérange pas, et puis c'est moi qui t'ai posé la question après tout ! Je trouve cela dommage, cette dispute je veux dire.

- Pourtant tu n'as jamais semblé tellement intéressée par ce qui pouvait nous arriver.

- Tu oublies que Morgane est ma meilleure amie, tout ce qui l'affecte me touche aussi, et crois-moi ça l'affecte. Même si elle en veut terriblement à Sirius elle regrette que lui et Remus se soit disputés à cause d'elle. Et puis, je dois avouer que je m'étais habituée à nos petites réunions le soir et de toutes façons je n'aime pas voir de belles amitiés gâchées.

- A qui le dis-tu, confirma t-il d'une voix morne.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle l'observa en train de fixer le feu, pour la première fois elle le voyait tel qu'il était, naturel, sincère, sensible, mélancolique même. Il était visiblement très touché par la situation entre ses amis, ainsi donc il n'était finalement pas le crétin prétentieux et imbu de sa seule personne qu'elle avait toujours cru. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela malgré elle que c'était ce que Morgane n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter depuis leur première année. S'il était réellement tel qu'elle le voyait ce soir, alors pourquoi faisait-il sans arrêt l'idiot et pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de faire son intéressant. Elle préférait ne pas y penser maintenant, au contraire, le jeune homme qu'elle avait devant les yeux ce soir lui plaisait et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait voir pour l'instant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas James, je suis persuadée que ça finira par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! finit-elle par dire.

- James ? répéta-il surprit en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Ben oui, c'est bien ton prénom après tout, non ? se justifia t-elle légèrement rougissante. Bon, je…je vais monter maintenant, euh, salut, à demain.

- A demain.

- Sirius ?

Celui-ci ne daigna pas répondre. Remus prit alors son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers son ami, décidé à lui faire entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le dortoir, seuls, c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Ecoute Sirius, tu ne veux peut-être pas me parler mais tu vas au moins m'écouter !

Celui-ci continuait de vaquer à ses occupations, faisant comme s'il n'entendait rien.

- Voilà, reprit le loup-garou, je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce que j'ai pu te dire l'autre soir. Je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai osé te dire, évidemment, jamais je n'ai pensé une chose pareille de toi, j'espère que tu le sais, mais j'étais tellement en colère contre toi ce soir-là que j'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi.

Il reprit son souffle guettant le moindre signe de Sirius, sa réaction allait être déterminante mais Remus savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement, il était allé trop loin.

- Sirius, s'il te plait dit quelque chose, jamais je n'aurais pensé que je pourrais dire quelque chose de si horrible, je te prie de me pardonner. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu me pardonnes mais je t'assure que si cela pouvait arranger quelque chose, je le ferai sans hésiter.

Sirius, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là, consentit enfin à regarder Remus dans les yeux, il aurait été impossible au loup garou de déterminer ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son amis, à ce moment-là ils étaient impénétrables, il n'aurait pu dire s'il était dans une colère noire ou au contraire particulièrement heureux.

- Tu m'en voulais vraiment n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il simplement.

Rémus s'était attendu çà tout sauf à cette question.

- Je…oui, oui je t'en voulais mais ça ne justifie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

- Peut-être que si, peut-être que non, si tu me l'a dit c'est que j'ai vraiment du te mettre en colère, alors que cela ne t'arrive pour ainsi dire jamais. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu t'énerverais autant contre moi.

- Je sais Sirius, je sais, encore une fois je te demande pardon….

- Non, tu ne m'as pas compris Remus, je voulais dire que jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour je ferais quelque chose qui puisse te mettre autant en colère. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je suis désolé...

Un lourd silence s'abattit, Remus ne comprenait pas très bien la réaction du jeune homme, il était tellement persuadé qu'il se mettrait en colère et voilà qu'il s'excusait !

- Tu sais, continua Sirius, avant que tu n'arrives j'étais encore furieux contre toi mais maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être mérité ce que tu m'as dit.

- Non, Sirius je t'ai dit que je ne le pensais pas du tout ! Ne crois pas ça, surtout ne crois pas ça !

- Ok, ok, dit Sirius en riant de la fougue de son ami. Bon, tu t'excuses, je m'excuse, on oublie tout et on repart ?

- Tout à fait d'accord répondit Remus en souriant.

Les deux amis s'étreignirent alors comme deux frères, tout était oublié, rien ne s'était jamais produit.

- Je suis content de voir que les choses se sont arrangées ! s'exclama James qui, en rentrant dans le dortoir, avait eu l'agréable surprise de voir ses deux amis en train de se réconcilier.

- Et oui, on allait quand même pas remettre en question plus de six ans d'amitié pour une histoire stupide ! s'écria Sirius.

- Content de te l'entendre dire !

- En tout cas, je promet solennellement de ne plus me mêler de vos disputes entre toi et Morgane, je ne prendrai plus parti ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre ! jura Remus.

- Non, intervint Sirius, tu avais raison de me remettre à ma place, c'était légitime, j'ai été trop loin avec elle, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

- Oulà, mais qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivé pendant que j'étais dans la salle commune ? demanda James. Entre Remus qui décide de ne plus prendre parti et Sirius qui reconnaît qu'il a été trop dur avec Morgane, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mes meilleurs amis ?

Tout trois éclatèrent de rire, comme avant.

Le lendemain, les quatre maraudeurs (Peter avait été, entre temps, mis au courant que le cessez-le-feu entre Remus et Sirius avait été proclamé) descendirent joyeux dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lily et Morgane étaient déjà installées l'une en face de l'autre et avaient gardé des places pour leurs amis de toutes façons, personne n'aurait eu l'idée de les leur prendre ! Remus s'approcha de Morgane et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Les choses se sont arrangées entre vous deux apparemment, chuchota t-elle.

- Oui.

- Je suis contente, dit-elle en lui rendant son baiser.

Il s'assit à sa gauche et Peter à sa droite, Sirius quant à lui s'installa en face de Peter, à la gauche de Lily et _comme par hasard_, la seule place restante pour James se trouvait à la droite de la jeune fille, il s'y installa précipitamment en lui disant bonjour d'une façon un peu hésitante.

Le petit déjeuner se passa de façon plus joyeuse que ces derniers temps, mais Sirius et Morgane ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole. Cependant, alors que tous se levaient pour aller en cours, Sirius ralentit l'allure de façon à se retrouver à la même hauteur de Morgane qui était la dernière à sortir. Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin, à l'abri du flot d'élève qui se précipitait vers leur classe. Elle fut quelque peu surprise par l'attitude du jeune homme mais se laissa faire sans rien dire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t-elle cependant avec méfiance.

- Tu as vu que Remus et moi nous nous sommes réconciliés hier soir ?

- Oui, j'en suis sincèrement ravie d'ailleurs.

- Je sais. Ecoute, je tenais simplement à m'excuser encore pour la façon dont je me suis

comporté avec toi ces derniers temps, j'ai été stupide, jaloux, idiot, tout ce que tu veux et je te prie de me pardonner.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse puis, faiblement elle répondit :

- Le problème Sirius, c'est que je ne sais plus si je dois te croire ou non. Tu pourrais très bien me présenter tes excuses et redevenir amical uniquement dans le but de participer à la formule, pour le plan.

- C…c'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

- Je te l'ais dit, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire ou pas, pourtant, moi aussi je ne demande qu'une chose, c'est qu'il n'y ais plus de disputes.

- Très bien, alors je refuse de participer à ce plan. Même si tu décides de me pardonner, je ne t'aiderai pas pour la formule, tu peux très bien te débrouiller toute seule je le sais, alors je te jure que je n'insisterai pas. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, c'est de réfléchir et quand tu auras décidé, vient me trouver.

- Très bien.

- Bon, euh.. ben on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant.

- Tu as raison.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux en silence Sirius n'étais pas vraiment sûr d'avoir arrangé la situation, tout deux étaient encore plus mal à l'aise, ils s'apprêtaient à tourner un angle quand Morgane, semblant revenir brusquement de son mutisme, arrêta Sirius en lui barrant la route avec son bras :

- Attend, je dois d'abord vérifier quelque chose….. reste silencieux !

Intrigué Sirius fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et la regarda sortir de son sac un petit miroir de poche. De plus en plus étonné, il la vit tendre légèrement le bras vers l'angle et positionner le miroir de façon à voir qui était de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme se pencha pour regarder le miroir et vit que cinq jeunes filles qu'il reconnut plus ou moins, semblaient attendre, munies de leur baguette. Morgane, quant à elle, sourit en murmurant :

- Je l'aurais pari !

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Tu vas voir, je sens qu'on va s'amuser.

Elle sortit sa baguette et tourna brusquement l'angle faisant face aux cinq filles qui, surprises, avaient sursauté.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! cria t'elle tandis que cinq baguette volaient jusqu'à elle.

Sirius se plaça à ses côtés de plus en plus ahuri, les filles poussaient des jurons, folles de rage.

- Alors, comme ça, vous n'avez pas fini, hein ? scanda Morgane amusée. Le problème c'est que vous n'êtes pas très malignes non plus. _Aquares _!

Une gerbe d'eau sortit de sa baguette et trempa les cinq sorcières qui poussèrent des cris de colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Sirius.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne le sais pas ? Voici les plus ferventes adhérentes de ton fan-club Sirius, apparemment, elles sont au courant de notre petit différend et elles se sont mis en tête de te venger ou je ne sais quoi. Alors depuis, je reçois régulièrement leurs petites visites, quand je suis seules elles essaient de me prendre par surprise pour me faire….. une petite farce on va dire. Heureusement, jusqu'à présent elles ne sont pas très efficaces, tu devrais changer de garde du corps Black, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! ajouta t-elle en riant.

- C'est ça que tu entendais par « on te vengera » Erika ? dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille

ruisselante d'eau.

- Cette petite peste ne perd rien pour attendre !

- Oui, et bien, vous allez tout de suite arrêter ça compris ? ordonna t-il sérieusement.

- Mais….elle…elle

- Elle rien du tout, c'est plutôt elle qui devrait se venger de moi et de toutes façons, je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

- OH SIRIUS ! s'exclama t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

- Hey, fais gaffe, tu vas me tremper !

Il la repoussa et se dirigea avec Morgane qui riait encore et qui leur lança les baguettes, vers leur salle de classe.

Le soir même, Morgane se trouvait dans le dortoir en compagnie de Lily et réfléchissait aux paroles de Sirius.

- Tu crois qu'il est sincère alors ?

- Ecoute, lui disait la jolie rousse, je crois que tu n'as rien à perdre. S'il voulait seulement participer au sort, il n'aurait jamais dit ça.

- Peut-être qu'il me la dit uniquement pour que je lui pardonne et qu'ensuite je lui dise que

finalement il peut m'aider.

Lily s'assied à ses côtés et lui prit les mains.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui vois mais, n'oublie pas que Sirius est ton ami à la base. James m'a dit qu'il était très affecté de votre dispute même s'il ne le montre pas. Tu ne crois pas que tu peux prendre quelques risques si c'est pour sauver votre amiti ?

- Tu as sans doute raison…… attend une minute, James t'as dit que… _James _?

- Ben….qu-quoi ? balbutia son amie légèrement embarrassée.

- Tu veux dire que vous avez une conversation tous les deux….. une vraie conversation ?

- Oui, l'autre soir, je l'ais trouvé tout seul dans la salle commune et puis, on a parlé voilà c'est tout, inutile d'en faire une montagne !

- Mouais, en tout cas pour une fille qui est censé ne pas le supporter, je trouve que tu passes pas mal de temps avec lui !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

- Non, TOI ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu es censée tout me dire !

- Bon, c'est juste que ce fameux soir, je ne sais pas je l'ais trouvé…. différent de d'habitude. Il était..

- Gentil ?

- Oui.

- Naturel ?

- Oui.

- Vulnérable ?

- Oui.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui, oui ça va je sais que tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter mais bon, j'ai pu vérifier par moi-même cette fois. Disons seulement que par moment, dans certaines circonstance, quand il se trouve dans une certaine situation, James Potter n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que je pensais, voilà tu es contente ?

- Absolument ravie ! déclara Morgane en riant. Et puis, j'ai aussi remarqué que ce n'était plus simplement Potter mais James maintenant ! Houlà là, à quand le mariage ?

- Très, mais alors vraiment très drôle ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?

- Si, j'y vais justement !

Et la jeune fille aux yeux si noirs sortit de la chambre, dans la salle commune elle trouva Peter plongé dans un livre.

- Tiens Peter, tu ne sais pas où est Sirius par hasard ?

- Je crois qu'il est à la bibliothèque avec James.

- Merci.

Elle sortit, laissant un Peter dépité car il avait espéré qu'elle reste avec lui. Arrivée à la bibliothèque elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver les deux Maraudeurs, apparemment plongés dans leurs notes de cours. Elle s'approcha en silence.

- Bonsoir vous deux.

Ils sursautèrent, ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher.

- Oh, salut ! firent-ils en même temps.

- Hum, James, ça ne t'ennuierait pas de…de nous laisser. J'aimerai parler à Sirius,… _seul_.

- Pas de problème.

Il partit précipitamment, un peu trop précipitamment d'ailleurs, ce qui laissa penser à la jeune fille que Sirius avait du lui raconter leur conversation du matin. Elle s'assit en face de lui, les bras sur la table, croisant ses doigts devant elle.

- Bon, voilà, tu m'as demandé de réfléchir et je l'ai fait. Je…..euh…..je…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle bascula en arrière, se laissant reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise, continuant de le regarder.

- Rien, c'est juste que ça me paraît ridicule de te parler comme ça, dit-elle en riant.

Il se mit également à sourire.

- Bon écoute, reprit la jeune fille, j'accepte tes excuses et je suis ravie que tu me les ais données, ça n'a pas du être évident pour toi.

- J'avais beaucoup de tord, je les ais reconnu.

- Mais tu n'étais pas le seul à en avoir ! Je m'excuse moi aussi de m'être emportée si vite, je ne me rends pas toujours compte que je peux être insupportable parfois, j'aurais du t'expliquer avant de débouler comme une cinglée !

- Tu n'as aucune excuse à me faire, bon on va arrêter là sinon on va y passer la nuit ! D'accord ?

- Ok, alors amis ? dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Amis comme avant ! répondit-il en prenant sa main mais en se levant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Non, justement Sirius, pas comme avant.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a toujours eu une espèce de compétition entre nous et je ne veux plus qu'elle soit source de disputes entre nous tu comprends ?

- Tu as raison, je t'assure que je ne me fâcherai plus contre toi pour rien…….ni pour le quidditch non plus !

Ils restèrent en silence, Sirius s'était remis à travailler. Pourtant, Morgane restait là, les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Il y a autre chose que tu veuilles me dire ? demanda le sorcier.

- Hein ? Non, enfin, je peux te parler franchement ?

- Je suis ton ami, non ?

- Je crois que nous devrions tout faire pour préserver notre amitié, entre tous les six je veux dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de ça mais ça me semble essentiel en ce moment.

- Lorsque nous étions fâchés toi, moi et Remus j'ai eu la même réflexion, je suis d'accord avec toi. Avec ce qu'il se passe autour de nous, il faut que l'on se sert les coudes, maintenant ou jamais.

- Exactement ! En plus, nous avons de la chance, il semble que James et Lily se soit rapprochés ses derniers temps, c'est encourageant non ? Je veux dire qu'avec un peu de chance ils deviendront amis !

- Si tu veux mon avis, James préfèrerait un peu plus qu'être son ami…

- QUOI ?

- Oups, non non rien, je disais n'importe quoi, je pensais à autre chose !

- Sirius, dis-moi ce que tu sais et tout de suite !

- Non, je t'ai dit que c'était rien !

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se posta derrière le dossier de son ami, elle mit son bras autour sous sa gorge, faisant mine de serrer et lui dit avec un fort accent de policier de la Gestapo :

- Nous afons les moyens de fou faire barler !

Il éclata de rire et accepta de lui répondre tandis qu'elle le pinçait de tous les côtés :

- Ok, ok lâche-moi s'il te plait, je te dirai tout ! James est depuis longtemps amoureux de Lily, enfin, il dit qu'il aimerait simplement sortir avec elle, mais depuis le temps que ça dure, je suis persuadé qu'il en est complètement dingue !

- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il la détestait !

- Et non !

- Le sale petit menteur ! Il m'a toujours dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se la voir ! Il va m'entendre !

- NON, ne lui dit rien il me tuerait !

- Bon d'accord je serait une tombe, mais, il aurait du m'en parler bien avant, j'aurais peut-être pu l'aider…

- Mouais, pas sûr.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois absolument continuer à m'entraîner à lancer le sort pour le plan.

- Ha oui tu as raison, dépêche-toi il ne te reste que deux jours ! Bonne chance !

- Merci.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie puis s'arrêta et se retourna pour observer le jeune homme. Il lui tournait le dos et s'était remis à ses devoirs. Il avait réussit le test, elle avait délibérément précisé qu'elle travaillerai sur la formule pour voir sa réaction, elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui demande si malgré tout il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il n'avait rien dit, pas une allusion, il n'avait pas bronché. Cela acheva de la convaincre elle revint sur ses pas, ramassa toutes les affaires de Sirius qui traînaient sur la table, lui arracha le stylo et le parchemin sur le quel il était en train d'écrire, fourra le tout dans son sac qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules, le prit par la main en le forçant à la suivre et s'élança dehors.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? interrogea t-il essoufflé.

- Nous avons du pain sur la planche, nous avons deux jours pour nous accorder sur le sort !

- Mais je t'ai dit que…..

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser hors du coup ? Je ne suis pas si cruelle !

- Non attends, il s'arrêta et incita la jeune fille à faire de même. Ecoute, je t'ai dit que je ne

participerai pas au plan, je suis sûre que tu t'en sors très bien toute seule !

- Oui c'est évident, dit-elle avec exagération, mais bon, ce sera plus marrant si on le fait à deux !

- Tu es sûr ? demanda t-il incertain.

- MAIS OUI !

- C'est que…. commença t-il un peu gêné en regardant sa montre, j'ai promis à Ludivine de la rejoindre à 22h.

- Ha, bon ben écoute on peut remettre ça à demain.

- Non, non, non on a pas le temps et puis on sait jamais tu pourrais changer d'avis ! De toutes façons, j'en avais rien à faire de cette fille !

- Comme de toutes les filles avec qui tu sors Sirius ! Tu es désespérant !

- Je préfère Dom Juan ma chère !

- Tu parles ! Un Dom Juan est un minimum séduisant et charmeur ! lança t-elle ironique

- Tu sais que tu es de plus en plus adorable chaque jour ? fit-il remarquer boudeur

- Ca va, je plaisante, mais ça ne sert à rien de te complimenter, tu sais déjà que tu es beau !

- Ouais c'est vrai je le sais ! On me le dit tellement ! soupira t-il avec suffisante en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Ils se mirent à rire tout en arrivant à leur salle commune où ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à s'entraîner heureusement pour eux Sirius était très doué et donc il parvient facilement à maîtriser le sort après plusieurs tentatives, par contre c'est le pauvre Peter qui en faisait les frais car ils apparaissaient soudain devant lui, venant de nulle part. En effet, vu qu'ils arrêtaient le temps, ils étaient les seuls à en avoir conscience, cela les amusait beaucoup de voir leurs amis qui ne bougeaient pas, freinés dans leur élan, ils se déplaçaient parmi eux et lorsque le sort cessait les autres découvraient qu'ils avaient miraculeusement changer de place.

center/center

- Draco Dormiens !

La porte de la salle commune des Serpentards s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

- Tu parles d'une originalit !

James haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Lui et Sirius étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité et s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le dortoir de leurs pires ennemis.

- Tu n'as pas oublié le sachet ?

- Si bien sûr, en partant je l'ai vu et je me suis dit que ça serait fun de le laisser juste pour le plaisir de revenir dans cette salle !

- Arrête avec tes sarcasmes c'est pas le moment, bon attention, c'est leur dortoir là, le numéro quatre, indiqua James.

- Dis-donc, cinq serpentards endormis dont Rogue et Avery, tu crois pas qu'on pourrait peut-être…

- J'y ais pensé, c'est vrai que c'est tentant mais on a pas le temps.

- Pfff, tu te ramollis cornedrue !

- Très drôle, ho là là regarde-les comme ils sont mignons !

Ils venaient de pénétraient dans la chambre où cinq garçons ronflaient paisiblement. Ils ôtèrent ma cape avec précaution et sortirent de leur poche un petit sachet contenant une poudre rougeâtre, se séparant ils prirent soin, de saupoudrer avec les uniformes des cinq serpentards, soigneusement posés à côtés de leur lit. En se dirigeant vers celui de Rogue, James remarqua que ce dernier avait le sommeil quelque peu agité.

- On dirait que Servilius a des difficultés à dormir ! dit-il à son meilleur ami.

- S'il rêve de la prochaine blague qu'on lui fera, ça ne m'étonne pas !

Le sorcier aux lunettes rondes finit de parsemer l'uniforme du Serpentard avec la fameuse poudre quand quelque chose attira son regard. Rogue était allongé sur le dos, son bras droit pendait sur le côté du lit, faisant légèrement relever la manche de son pyjama. Là, sur son poignet, James pouvait voir une sorte de tatouage très étrange : une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant.

- Regarde, il a un tatouage ce crétin ?

- On dirait, tu remarqueras qu'une fois de plus, il n'a pas eu très bon goût !

- Mouais, c'est comme pour ses cheveux.

- Bon, il est temps d'y aller, je ne veux pas respirer le même air qu'eux plus longtemps !

Tout deux s'en allèrent retrouver leurs autres complices pour leur conformer que tout s'était déroulé comme prévu.

- C'est génial ce truc moldu, ce toil à gratter c'est ça ?

- Non Sirius, c'est _poil à gratter_, répondit patiemment Morgane.

- Comment tu connais ça toi ? Tes parents sont tous les deux sorciers comme nous.

- En fait c'est Lily qui m'en a parlé, quand je suis allé passé une semaine chez elle l'été dernier, elle m'a montré ce que les moldus utilisaient pour faire des farces, alors j'ai fait quelques petites provisions.

- Li-Lily ?

- Oui James, Lily Evans, tu vois de qui je veux parler ? Qu'est ce que je raconte, bien sûr que tu vois de qui je parle ! fit la jeune fille en lui lançant un imperceptible clin d'œil.

James ne répondit rien, surprit, et Sirius lui lança un regard noir qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

- Bon on devrait se coucher maintenant, une longue journée s'annonce demain ! conseilla Remus en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent moroses vers le double cours de potions qu'ils devaient partager avec les serpentards. Moroses ? Pas tout à fait, du moins, six d'entre eux essayaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire. Cinq serpentards par contre ne souriaient pas du tout ! Depuis le matin, pour une raison inexplicable, ils avaient l'irrésistible envie de se gratter, leur corps tout entier les démanger de manière atroce. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

Le cours se déroula de manière normale, du moins aussi normal que puisse être un cours de potion.

- C'est bon vous êtes prêts ? demanda James et Remus, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, en se retournant vers Morgane et Sirius qui partageait la même table derrière eux.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendus, James et Remus regardèrent à nouveau leur professeur et entendirent leurs amis murmuraient quelques paroles. A ce moment-là une main tapota l'épaule de James tandis que Remus sentit quelque chose de légèrement humide sur sa joue sans savoir d'où cela provenait. Ils se retournèrent à nouveau pour voir Morgane et Sirius hors d'haleine et rayonnant.

- Ca…ça y est ? Vous l'avez fait ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- QUI A FAIT TOMBER MES PLANTES BON SANG ????

Ce cri provenait de Severus, tous le regardèrent et en effet, les plantes dont il avait besoin pour la potion étaient étalés sur le sol.

- C'est insensé, elles étaient correctement mise sur a table il y a deux secondes !

- En attendant de résoudre ce mystère M. Rogue, je vous prierez de vous taire et de ne pas interrompre ce cours ! cingla le professeur. Ramassez donc vos plantes et qu'on en parle plus !

Severus se leva rouge de confusion mais au moment où il se leva, sa cape resta accrochée comme si d'invisibles clous la maintenait sur sa chaise. Dans un grand déchirement cependant, il parvint à se dégager, devant renoncer par la même occasion à sa cape.

- Dîte-donc, on dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! remarqua James.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! répondit Morgane.

- Nous avons fait ce que nous avions prévu, la potion est dans leur chaudron maintenant.

- Mouais, et vous n'avez rien fait d'autres peut-être ?

- Et bien en fait, maintenant que tu m'y fait penser, sembla se souvenir Sirius, j'ai glissé et j'ai du me rattraper à la table de Rogue faisant valdinguer toutes ses plantes ! C'est ballot hein ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Bien, annonça le professeur de potion à la fin de l'heure, vous allez maintenant boire une gorgée de cette potion, ne vous en faite pas même si elle est mal préparée rien de dangereux n'arrivera, allez-y !

Tous les élèves prirent donc, plus ou moins en tremblant, une gorgée de la potion qu'ils avaient commencé à préparer plusieurs cours auparavant. C'était une potion d'endormissement instantan la plupart des élèves s'assoupirent immédiatement, d'autres quelques secondes plus tard, Morgane parvint tout juste à bailler et se frotter les yeux.

- Désespérant Mlle Blewell !

- Désolée madame !

- Bien, heureusement, ils semble que vous ayez plus de facultés en enchantement, aidez-moi réveiller vos camarades voulez-vous ?

Elle fit ce que lui avait demandé son professeur, elle s'occupait des Gryffondors à coups de _enervatum _tandis que Mrs Lavigna se chargeait des Serpentards, quand tous furent réveiller elle félicita et accorda des points à ceux dont la potion avait le mieux fonctionnée, Lily en faisait naturellement parti ainsi que la plupart des serpentards. Peter, James Morgane remis et Sirius avaient les yeux rivés sur cinq serpentards en particuliers en croisant très fort leurs doigts. Le résultat espéré mis un certain temps à venir, les serpentards rangeaient leurs affaires sans dire un mot. Enfin, Avery, en remettant sa trousse dans son sac la fit tomber par terre, ils purent lire sur ses lèvres quelques chose qui devait être « Zut ! » mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Cinq visages furent fendus d'un large sourire du côté des Gryffondors.

Avery, surpris, retenta une phrase sans plus de succès, ils se tournèrent vers ses amis qui s'étaient soudain aperçu de leur état, ils étaient devenus muets ! D'abord affolés ils se demandaient ce qu'il fallait faire, puis vint la colère d'autant plus que leur peau les démanger encore terriblement ! Mais leur professeur était déjà parti et tous les élèves se précipitaient déjà vers la grande salle pour prendre leur repas, pour couronner le tout l'infirmerie était également fermée une heure pour le déjeuner ! Les Maraudeurs et Morgane sortirent le plus calmement possible réprimant avec peine un grand fou rire.

- Est-ce que…..est-ce que vous avez vu leur tête ?

- J'ai cru que Rogue allait explosé de rage !

- Dépêchons-nous d'aller dans la grande salle, Sirius et Morgane, on compte sur vous encore une fois !

- Pas de problème !

La Grande salle était très bruyante comme à son habitude, Remus, James et Peter s'étaient installés et avaient commencé à manger de bon appétit.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous souriez comme ça ? demanda Lily. Et où sont les autres ?

- Ils vont arriver, ne t'inquiète pas !

A la table des serpentards l'agitation commençait à se faire sentir, Avery, Rogue et les trois autres avait réussit à faire comprendre aux autres ce qui leur arrivait et tous étaient indignés. Enfin Morgane et Sirius arrivèrent à leur tour, toujours souriant et lançant un clin d'œil à leur complices pour leur signalaient qu'une fois de plus ils aveint réussit.

A ce moment-là, à la table des Serpentards, cinq garçons se levèrent d'un bond, la bouche ouverte comme s'ils étaient en train d'hurler, faisant des moulins avec leurs bras. Le comique de la situation, en plus de leur attitude, était le fait qu'il ne prononçait pas un seul mot. De plus, quand ils ne courraient dans tous les sens, ils se grattaient frénétiquement comme des animaux, leurs yeux pleuraient et leur visage avait pris une inquiétante couleur rouge. Toute la salle était littéralement pliée en deux cde les voir agir ainsi.

- Mais enfin c'est intolérable, scandait le professeur MacGonagall, et des septièmes année en plus !

- 20 points de moins pour Serpentard messieurs, et chacun ! déclara Mrs Lavigna furieuse de voir des élèves de sa maison se comportait ainsi.

Les cinq « vrais » coupables hurlait de rire et en pleurait, même Lily ne pu s'empêcher de participer à l'hilarité générale, il fallait dire que les cinq serpentards étaient vraiment très comiques. Finalement, après de vains efforts pour s'expliquer, le professeur Dumbledore comprit qu'ils avaient été victimes d'une farce et chargea Mrs Lavigna de les conduire chez Mrs Pomfresh en lui spécifiant qu'il s'agissait d'un cas « spécial », cependant, James vu que le directeur essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire, ses yeux pétillait et sa barbe frémissait légèrement.

Tous étaient réunis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, bien que l'heure était tardive, presque tous les élèves de la maison étaient encore debout et parlaient encore de la farce mémorable des Maraudeurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous aviez mis dans leur plat dans la grande salle ?

- Du piment, mais du piment légèrement plus…….explosif dirons-nous !

- Et ils courraient comme des demeurés….

- Et quand Lavigna leur à enlevé 20 points chacun parce qu'elle croyaient qu'ils faisaient une farce !

- C'était trop fort !

- Sirius comment tu as fait pour verser la potion qui rend muet et le piment sans que personne ne te vois ? demanda une jeune fille les yeux brillant. Tu es tellement fort et malin !

- Désolé de briser ton rêve Amanda, intervint Remus mais il a réussit avec l'aide de Morgane !

- Oui c'est vrai, reconnut Sirius, sans elle je n'aurais rien fait !

Amanda eut la mine boudeuse et déçue mais Morgane prit la parole :

- Sirius exagère je t'assure Amanda, il veut me faire partager la gloire mais c'est grâce à lui que nous avons trouvé le moyen ! Il a simplement eu besoin de moi pour l'aider.

- J'en étais sûre ! clama la jeune fille qui avait retrouvé son air extasié. Je vais te chercher une bière au beurre Sirius.

- Pourquoi t'as dit ça, demanda le sorcier au cheveux brun.

- Bah regarde-là, je n'aime pas briser le rêve des gens ! Elle aurait été tellement déçue ! répondit elle en se pelotonnant contre Remus.

- Ha bon.

- Et puis, ajouta t-elle avec un air malicieux, si jamais le bruit que c'est nous l'auteur de la farce arrive jusqu'aux profs, c'est toi qui sera tenu comme principal responsable !

- Ha ouais d'accord, dit-il en faisant semblant de l'étouffer avec un coussin.

- Ho mais regardez-moi nos deux amis là-bas, dit Remus en désignant Lily et James qui étaient apparemment lancés dans une vive discussion, on dirait que le courant commence à passer entre eux !

- Mais ouais on dirait, pour une fois Lily a apprécié la blague.

- Ho oui, elle était morte de rire ! Même Tristan m'a félicité vous vous rendez compte ! annonça Morgane visiblement ravie que pour une fois son petit ami approuve l'une de leur action.

- Il reste donc un peu d'espoir pour lui ! fit Sirius en joignant les mains. Les miracles existent donc !

- Ferme-l ! lança Morgane en lui donna une tape derrière la tête ce qui lui valut des regards meurtriers de la part de deux ou trois filles qui l'avaient vu faire. Voyant cela, elle leva les yeux aux ciels d'un air d'incompréhension totale et se recala sur Remus.

centercenter

Bon voilà c'est mon deuwième chapitre mais snif....jk'ai vu que j'avais eu qu'une seule review....allez un p'tit geste s'il vous plait!

Sln, MERCI MERCI pour ta review ça m'a fait super plaisir, j'espère que cette suite t'as plu également!

¨.: So6 :.¨


	2. CHAPITRE TROISIEME

- Arrête de me marcher sur les pieds bon sang !

- Oui ben elle est pas super pratique non plus ta cape, elle devrait être plus grande !

James et Sirius, les inséparables meilleurs amis, étaient en train de se faufiler furtivement dans le parc de Poudlard. Comme souvent, il prenait plaisir à se livrer à des expéditions nocturnes dans la fameuse forêt interdite (qui d'ailleurs n'avait jamais eu un caractère très interdit pour nos deux amis). Ce soir encore, il comptait bien découvrir une autre des merveilles que recelait la forêt, depuis leur première année ils en avaient découvert énormément pourtant, malgré toutes les fois où ils s'y étaient rendu, ils avaient toujours l'impression de n'en avoir exploré qu'une partie infinitésimal.

- Dommage que Lunard ne soir pas venu, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Le pauvre, il est encore dans un sacré état.

- J'ai même l'impression que c'est de pire en pire, même une semaine après la pleine lune il est complètement crevé.

James haussa les épaules en signe de total impuissance face à la malédiction de leur ami. La semaine d'avant, durant trois nuits ils s'étaient tous les trois transformés pour accompagner Remus dans ses heures si solitaires. C'étaient la plupart du temps durant ces nuits que l'amitié des Maraudeurs prenaient toute son ampleur Sirius James et Peter avaient travaillés d'arrache pied pour ne pas laisser seul leur ami et la nuit, sous l'apparence de Lunard, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver, ils avaient toujours l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais les arrêter ni les séparer. Morgane ne participait pas à ces expéditions, n'étant pas animagus elle ne pouvait pas le faire, et lorsque les garçons avaient commencé leur entraînement, ils n'avaient pas cru nécessaire de lui en parler, ce qui l'avait terriblement vexé mais elle n'en avait jamais rien dit. En fait elle était vexée de n'avoir jamais eu cette idée alors qu'il s'agissait quand même de SON meilleur ami, mais avec le temps elle s'y était habitué et était en réalité ravi que Remus ait des amis aussi solidaires. C'est pourquoi trois matins par mois elle se réveillait à l'aube, se glissait jusqu'à la cabane hurlante pour retrouver Remus endormi, généralement couvert de plaies et de bleus et elle le soignait.

- Et Peter, impossible à trouver ! reprit James.

- Mouais, celui-là je sais pas ce qu'il nous mijote depuis le début de l'année mais il se fait de plus en plus rare.

- Bah, peut-être qu'il s'est dégotté une copine qui sait ?

- Tu veux peut-être parler de Bertha Jorkins ? Brrrr, fit Sirius en frissonnant, rien que d'y penser ça me fait froid dans le dos !

- Oui mais c'est la seule qui voit Peter comme un sexe symbole !

- Complètement tarée en plus !

- Sirius fais gaffe où tu marches ! Haaaaaaaa !

Sirius s'était pris par inadvertance les pieds dans la cape et entraîné James dans a chute, tout deux se retrouvèrent à plat ventre à manger de l'herbe, ils se relevèrent péniblement, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Chut attends il y a quelqu'un ! Vite !

James tira son ami dans le fourré le plus proche et tout deux observèrent en silence qui était dehors à cette heure de la nuit.

- Morgane, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? On ne devrait pas être dehors en pleine nuit !

- Oh écoute, détend-toi un peu Tristan personne ne va nous voir !

Elle l'entraîna sur un banc, il se laissa faire, elle lui passa les bras autour du coup et le regarda avec douceur, puis leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

James et Sirius étaient quelque peu gênés d'assister à ce spectacle, il s'agissait de leur amie et elle n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'ils les observent de cette façon. Dans un accord silencieux, les deux jeunes hommes rabattirent la cape sur eux et s'élancèrent joyeux vers leur terrain de jeu favori : la forêt interdite.

La blague des Maraudeurs fit encore beaucoup de bruit même plusieurs jours après. Comme souvent depuis ce début d'année, Peter Pettigrow arpentait sans but les couloirs de Poudlard en ce soir de début octobre. Depuis leurs farces il entendait à longueur de journée les autres élèves féliciter chaudement James et Sirius, Remus aussi et même parfois Morgane, pourtant _lui_ on ne lui avait pas dit un mot, même pas une petite tape sur l'épaule, comme s'il était complètement inexistant, comme s'il n'était pas l'un des Maraudeurs, comme s'il n'était _personne_. De toutes façons, il devrait y être habituer depuis le temps, Sirius et James récoltait toujours tout, quoi qu'il fasse lui pauvre petit Peter, il n'arrivait jamais à récolter l'attention de quiconque.

Ses pas l'avait menés vers le parc, après une seconde d'hésitation il décida de sortir, après tout, la froideur de la nuit lui ferait du bien. Il sentait l'herbe humide sous ses pieds, l'air lui fouettait le visage mais il se sentait étonnamment bien, il marcha encore jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue des voix, provenant d'un coin du parc, à moitié caché par les bosquets, là il se cacha et observa, on ne savait jamais, peut-être y aurait-il quelque chose d'intéressant à espionner ?

- ………ne va nous voir !

Son cœur fit un bond, c'était Morgane, mais Morgane qui n'était pas toute seule, c'eut été trop beau, non elle était avec son semblant de petit ami Tristan ! Il les regarda s'asseoir et s'embrasser, quelqu'un d'autre serait immédiatement partit soit par gêne soit parce qu'étant épris de la jeune fille il n'aurait pu en supporter davantage, mais pas Peter. Non, lui prenait un plaisir malsain à les épier, tapis dans l'ombre, il regardait ses mains toucher son doux visage, ses lèvres embrassaient les siennes….. Soudain il entendit de l'agitation venant d'un fourré un peu plus loin, il ne vit rien et pourtant il jura entendre des bruit de pas précipités et voir l'herbe se plier de manière inexplicable.

- James et Sirius, encore en vadrouille…..pour changer !

Il les avait évités toute la journée, étant certain qu'il lui demanderait de les accompagner ce soir, mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de retourner dans cette maudite forêt ! Il avait toujours l'impression d'entendre pleins de bruit, de voir des yeux pas humains l'observer….brrrrr ! Non il préférait nettement être là où il était en ce moment. Les deux tourtereaux continuaient inlassablement de s'embrasser, à cet instant, Peter s'imagina être à la place de Tristan…..oui c'était lui qui lui prenait le visage, qui l'embrassait, qui caressait doucement le dos, la nuque, puis c'était sa main qui caressait sa cuisse langoureusement. Peter tendit un peu l'oreille :

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller ? demandait au bout d'un moment la jeune fille d'un air suppliant. Je t'assure que ça vaut vraiment le coup, elles sont magnifiques !

- Je t'ai dit non, si la forêt porte ce nom c'est bien pour quelque chose, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu y ailles, alors ne me force pas. Et puis en plus, j'ai déjà vu des licornes en classe de soin aux créatures magiques….

- Oh mais ça n'a rien à voir, insista Morgane, là tu pourras les voir évoluer dans leur

environnement !

- Non.

Elle soupira et ajouta :

- Bon comme tu voudras, c'est tant pis pour toi tu loupes vraiment quelque chose ! Et puis, on va faire quoi alors si tu ne veux pas aller dans la forêt ?

Peter vit avec appréhension le regard malicieux que Tristan lança à sa petite amie, il approcha son visage du sien et dit :

- Mais….. j'ai quelques petites idées pour passer le temps si tu veux…

- Dite-donc monsieur, vous avez là des pensées qui ne sont pas très digne d'un Serdaigle ce me semble ! remarqua la jeune fille en riant.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent à pas précipités vers le château. Peter attendit qu'ils soient à une distance respectueuse pour leur emboîtait le pas, de toutes façons, il savait très bien où ils se rendaient pensa t-il avec amertume.

Il rentra donc dans le château et monta jusqu'au septième étage, dans le couloir, on aurait pu croire qu'aucune porte n'existait pourtant, il y en avait une, ouvrant sur une salle merveilleuse : la salle sur Demande.

- Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance je pourrais les entendre ! se dit Peter avec enthousiasme.

Il colla alors son oreille contre le mur, là où devait se trouver la porte lorsqu'elle était visible.

Queudver était un être étrange, c'était comme s'il cherchait à vivre les choses par procuration, comme ce soir entre Tristan et Morgane, il se délectait avec perversion du moindre geste, du moindre son excitant qu'il pouvait percevoir. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, il dut se résoudre à retourner dans son dortoir car il ne pouvait entendre aucun bruit. Il redescendit d'un air morne les longs escaliers non sans s'octroyer de nombreux détours car il n'avait pas été assez rapide et que les escaliers avaient été assez farceurs qui le séparaient de la salle commune.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, depuis près de six ans qu'il suivait James et Sirius comme leur ombre cela ne lui avait pas apporté grand-chose pas plus de gloire, pas plus de succès, pas plus de popularité, en outre, ces derniers ne semblaient pas lui attacher une grande importance. Il renifla à la fois de dégoût et de tristesse ses pas ralentirent et il tourna le regard vers un miroir qui était accroché à l'un des murs. Il se regarda un instant puis murmura :

- Oui….. _il _a peut-être raison.

center/center

Le lendemain, seul Peter était à peu près en forme, Remus était pâle et de grandes cernes violettes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, quant à James et Sirius leur état n'était pas vraiment mieux étant donné qu'ils ne s'était endormi que vers cinq heures du matin.

- Et bien, quelle belle brochette vous faîte ! lança Lily en arrivant à la table du petit déjeuné.

Remus lui fit un pâle sourire, Sirius grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et James ne releva même pas la remarque.

- Morgane n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Remus

- Non, elle s'est levée en retard et elle est sous la douche. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tardée, elle aussi n'est rentrée que très tard.

Sirius ricana :

- On ne se demande pas la faute à qui !

- Ha tiens voilà le courrier !

Une centaine de hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle et déposèrent, lettres, colis et journaux à leurs destinataires respectifs.

Remus reçu la gazette à laquelle il était abonné et une lettre fut déposée à la place vide qu'occupait généralement Morgane. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit machinalement le journal tout en remuant son chocolat chaud mais très vite il s'interrompit, une lueur d'effroi indescriptible passa dans ses yeux, il était à présent tout à fait réveillé.

- Mon dieu….non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lunard ? s'interrogea Sirius.

Tous les six avaient les yeux rivés sur le jeune loup-garou et étaient loin d'être tranquille, que s'était-il encore pass ? Tous attendaient avec impatience une explication de leur ami mais celui-ci semblait incapable de proférer la moindre parole, d'un coup il avait encore plus pâlit et ses yeux s'embuaient progressivement de larmes, ce qui affola ses compagnons. Sirius décida de prendre les choses en main et prit le journal des mains de son ami :****

**_center« _****_Le mage noir qui se fait appeler Voldemort a encore frappé,_**

_Hier soir, aux alentours de 23h15, alors que le ministère de la magie était bondé en raison d'une réunion regroupant la plupart des Aurors, mais aussi les employés du ministère, une vingtaine de sorcier en cagoule noir (qui se reconnaissent sous le nom de mangemorts) sont apparus dans la salle de réception. Remis de sa surprise, le Ministre actuel de la magie, l'honorable Charles Eskobat s'est avancé vers eux, leur demandant l'objet de leur visite. Ces derniers se sont contentés de ricaner sans daigner répondre au ministre. Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient toujours pas et que la panique commençait à gagner les invités, M. Eskobat a demandé à la sécurité de les faire partir. C'est à ce moment précis que Le mage noir Lord Voldemor t comme il s'est surnommé lui-même a transplan comme si cela eut été le signal, les mangemorts ont sortit leur baguette et on ouvert le feu sur les invités désemparés. Les sorts ont fusés de toute part, les Aurors présents ont tenté de faire évacuer le plus rapidement possible les autres personnes et se sont ensuite battus vaillamment contre la horde de mangemorts qui n'hésitaient pas à lancer des sortilèges impardonnables._

_Après deux heures de luttes, Voldemort et ses acolytes sont repartis, laissant derrière eux un nombre malheureusement très élevé de morts et de blessé parmi les Aurors mais également les employés du ministère. Les blessés ont été immédiatement transportés à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste où leurs familles ont été prévenues._

_Le ministère s'est chargé ce matin même d'envoyer ses sincères condoléances aux familles des victimes. Nous sommes à présent en mesure de fournir la triste liste des décédés :… »/center_

Suivait une série de noms et divers articles portant comme titre « Quelles sont les mesures que compte prendre le ministère », « Quel est le but de Voldemort ? », ainsi qu'une série de témoignages.

- Et bien, déclara James, comment ont-ils pu laisser faire ça, je veux dire, le ministère n'est-il pas l'endroit le plus sûr ? Heureusement mes parents n'y étaient pas hier soir, je le sait parce que ma mère me l'a écrit, ils sont allés rendre visite à mes grand parents. Quelle chance ! Quand je pense qu'ils auraient pu….

- Vous n'avez pas vu ? s'exclama Rémus.

- Quoi ?

- La…..la liste des victimes…., mais sa voix se brisa.

Tous se penchèrent à nouveau sur la gazette, regardant à l'endroit indiqué par Remus et tous retinrent un cri d'effroi parmi des malheureuses victimes figuraient deux noms : Amélia et Kevin Blewell, _les parents de Morgane_.

- Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi vous avez tous cette tête d'enterrement et pourquoi y a t-il des élèves qui pleurent ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? demanda Morgane qui venait d'arriver et qui avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose clochait. Le nœud qu'elle avait à l'estomac depuis plusieurs semaines ne fit que s'accentuer douloureusement lorsque ses cinq amis la regardèrent sans être capable de dire un mot.

- Et…et bien quoi ? Dite –moi ce qu'il y a vous me faite peur à me regarder comme ça !

Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami en signe d'un quelque réconfort, d'un quelconque sourire bienveillant qui puisse la rassurer mais ce dernier semblait submerger par sa propre émotion et retenait ses larmes avec difficulté.

- Tiens, j'ai reçu une lettre, remarqua soudain Morgane, bizarre, on dirait le seau du ministère, peut être que maman m'a envoyé une lettre de là-bas ?

Elle la décacheta frénétiquement, ses amis étaient désespérés, ils étaient tous partagés entre le fait de lui laisser lire la lettre où de tout simplement la lui arraché des mains pour ne pas qu'elle découvre la vérité. Elle parcourut les quelques lignes qui lui étaient adressées et se plaqua la main contre la bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Les larmes montèrent instantanément et elle ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir, à quoi cela lui aurait-il servit de toutes façons ?

Elle arracha le journal des mains de Sirius et lu en quelques secondes ce qu'il s'était passé.

- NON, NON CE N'EST QU'UN MENSONGE !!!! ILS NE SONT PAS MORTS VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? ILS NE _PEUVENT_ PAS ETRE MORTS !

- Morgane, dit doucement Remus en la prenant par les épaules.

- NON ? LÂCHE-MOI !

Et elle s'enfuit en larmes de la salle, laissant ses amis désolés et consternés. Partout dans la salle, des élèves criaient et pleuraient car leur famille avaient du subir le même sort. Les parents de Morgane étaient présents à cette réunion, Kevin Blewell en tant que Aurors et Amélia Blewell parce qu'elle travaillait en au département des armes magiques.

Remus était en proie à un véritable cauchemar. M. et Mrs Blewell avait toujours était comme une seconde famille pour lui, les parents de Morgane et les siens étaient également d'excellents amis. Savoir qu'ils étaient morts avait été un terrible choc mais pire encore, il n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur que devait ressentir Morgane, il n'avait aucune idée de comment la consoler, d'ailleurs comment pourrait-elle être consolée, ses parents étaient _morts_. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour le moment, aucun d'eux n'était en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle traversait.

C'est alors que le professeur Dumbledore se leva et fit un discours dans lequel il présentait ses condoléances à ceux qui avait perdu un être cher et rassura ceux qui avaient de la famille à Sainte-Mangouste en leur disant que cet hôpital disposait des meilleurs madicomages du pays. Il termina en garantissant que tout serait mis en œuvre pour qu'un tel drame ne puisse plus arriver et annula les cours de la journée. Même exemptée de cours, cette journée fut triste et morne les élèves erraient sans but dans les couloirs, à chaque angle on trouvait un élève effondré, tous avaient le visage grave et soucieux.

Morgane ne refit pas surface, on ne la vit pas de la journée, ni au déjeuné, ni au dîner, les cinq autres amis ne restèrent pas ensemble, chacun préférant s'isoler pour réfléchir et essayer de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, par-dessus tout ils voulaient rester seuls car ils n'avaient aucune envie de parler.

Le lendemain, Morgane ne reparut pas davantage au petit déjeuner, les garçons interrogèrent Lily mais celle-ci garantit qu'elle n'était pas rentrée au dortoir de la nuit. Leurs espoirs se tournèrent alors vers Tristan mais ce dernier vint vers eux pour leur demander s'ils avaient vu la jeune fille.

- Mais où est-elle ? Elle n'a rien mangé depuis avant-hier soir !

- Elle veut être seule, murmura Remus.

- Mais elle n'a quand même pas disparue ! s'inquiéta Lily. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin d'aide, qu'elle en va pas bien, que….

- Evidemment qu'elle ne vas pas bien ! s'emporta Remus d'une voix dure, ses parents sont morts, tu crois qu'elle pète le feu en ce moment ? Ne sois pas stupide !

Lily rougit de honte et s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise.

- Je…je suis désolé Lily, reprit Remus d'une voix douce, excuse-moi je me suis emporté pour rien.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, rassura t-elle en lui lançant un sourire.

Après le petit déjeuner ils se mirent en route pour aller en cours de sortilège, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus joyeuses mais ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver Morgane, qui s'installa comme à son habitude aux côté de Lily cependant ce n'était pas la Morgane qu'ils avaient toujours connu, elle avaient les traits tirés, les yeux rougit et gonflé d'avoir trop pleuré, elle était plus pâle que la limite du normal pourtant dans ses yeux il y avait une lueur de détermination sauvage et haineuse qu'ils ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je suis contente de te revoir ma puce, lui glissa Lily.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? demanda Remus, assis derrière elle en lui prenant l'épaule.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit-elle.

Son ton était froid, pas vraiment désagréable et agressif mais il frappait par sa neutralité, sa voix était complètement dénuée de toute émotion. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête ils n'insistèrent pas. La jeune fille sembla s'enfermer dans un mutisme totale, elle resta silencieuse durant tout le cours, ainsi que pendant toute la matinée, les yeux fixaient sur son parchemin où elle prenait consciencieusement des notes. Lorsque la cloche du déjeuner sonna, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle mais au dernier moment, Morgane ne les suivit pas.

- Ben, où tu vas ? interrogea Sirius. Tu ne viens pas manger ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, j'ai un tric à faire en plus.

- Mais tu n'as pas manger depuis trop longtemps ! s'exclama Lily, tu vas pas tenir le coup !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais qui trahissait un certain agacement.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Remus.

- Non ! répliqua t-elle immédiatement, puis, semblant se rendre compte que son ton était peut-être un peu trop sec elle enchaîna, c'est…c'est gentil Remus mais vas manger ne t'en fait pas !

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et partit précipitamment.

Les autres s'installèrent sans grand enthousiasme à la table qui regorgeait de mets succulents. Personne ne dit un mot pendant un long moment, puis, James décidé de dire tout haut ce à quoi chacun réfléchissait tout bas :

- Bon, ne me dite pas que vous n'avez pas remarquer qu'elle a une drôle d'attitude !

- Potter, elle vient de perdre ses parents, elle n'a plus de famille alors je pense que c'est logique qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait dans son état normal pendant quelque temps !

- Oui tu as sans doute raison Lily….

Un moment de silence passa à nouveau.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas simplement à cause de ses parents, s'exclama Remus, elle a pleur

d'accord, elle n'a pas réussit à dormir d'accord mais elle ne m'a pas semblait _triste_, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Et ses yeux, vous avez vu ses yeux ? Elle était si froide, si distante, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Quand elle est triste elle pleure de toutes ses forces, elle crie, se met en colère mais elle ne garde pas tout pour elle comme ça, elle n'intériorise pas, ce n'est pas normal !

Il poussa un profond soupir Lily le regarda, elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle avait voulu mettre l'attitude bizarre de sa meilleure amie sur le compte du choc mais Remus la connaissait mieux que personne, s'il disait que ce n'était pas normal, c'est que ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

- Mais, après tout, elle n'a jamais eu à traverser une épreuve aussi dure pas vrai ? hasarda Sirius, on devrait lui laisser du temps, quand elle se sentira prête alors elle reviendra vers nous.

- Espérons-le.

- Salut les gars ! fit une voix.

Ils levèrent la tête, c'était Tristan, le petit ami de Morgane :

- Dîtes, Linda Shallay vient de me dire que Morgane était allée en cours aujourd'hui, elle…..elle n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, désolé Tristan, elle n'avait pas très faim et elle voulait faire un truc avant de reprendre les cours, répondit Remus.

- Ha ok, et ….est-ce que… elle allait mieux ?

- Elle ne s'est pas effondrée en classe en tout cas, elle est restée neutre.

- Bon, ben je vais voir si je la croise dans les couloirs ! A plus.

Les jours, les semaines passèrent sans qu'aucun changement chez Morgane en s'opéra, en fait c'était de pire en pire. A la place de la jeune fille pleine d'entrain, gaie et joyeuse qu'ils avaient toujours connu, il n'y avait plus qu'un mur de glace de plus en plus fatigué. Morgane ne prenait plus aucun repas avec eux, elle grignotait à peine dans les cuisines, elle avait maigri et cela devait se ressentir sur son humeur. Elle ne parlait quasiment plus avec ses amis qui essayaient pourtant de la motiver, de lui parler, de la faire rire, mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait stoïque. Les garçons lui avaient proposé maintes et maintes fois de l'accompagner pendant leurs expéditions nocturnes comme elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude mais la réponse était toujours non, elle disait qu'elle était fatiguée et pourtant, Lily assurait que depuis l'évènement elle n'avait pas passé une seule nuit dans leur dortoir.

Mais celui pour qui cette situation était de plus en plus insupportable était Remus il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune fille, elle ne lui parlait plus ce qui le rendait très malheureux. Eux qui s'étaient toujours confier l'un à l'autre, eux qui avaient toujours veillé l'un sur l'autre, étaient devenus presque des étrangers. Pourtant il avait tout essayé mais elle l'évitait, elle évitait toute discussion, éludait ses questions et s'emportait lorsqu'il insistait trop. Il en était malade de ne pouvoir l'aider dans un moment si difficile, il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la bercer, la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui dire qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, qu'il serait là, toujours….

Ce soir encore elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune.

- Morgane ? Où vas-tu ? Il est déjà tard, dit Lily comme chaque soir.

- Mmm….bibliothèque…marmonna t-elle avant de disparaître.

- Bibliothèque mon œil ! s'énerva Sirius

En effet, ils savaient tous qu'elle leur mentait, soit elle disait qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque, soi qu'elle allait rejoindre Tristan, mais ce dernier ne la voyait pas plus qu'eux, tous les jours il venaient les voir d'un air désespéré en leur demandant pourquoi ils ne se voyaient que quelques minutes par jour, pourquoi elle agissait comme ça, mais ses questions restaient sans réponse car eux-mêmes se poser les mêmes.

- Bon, j'en ais assez je vais me coucher ! déclara Lily, joignant le geste à la parole, Bonne nuit tout le monde !

- James, fit Remus alors que Lily entrait dans son dortoir, est-ce que tu peux me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité s'il te plait ?

- Oui mais pourquoi ? HHOOOOO, tu vas la suivre c'est ça ?

- On t'accompagne ! décida Sirius.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je veux savoir ce qu'elle fabrique toutes les nuits !

- On t'accompagne ! répéta James, nous aussi on aimerait bien savoir ce qui lui arrive !

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, on ne tiendra pas à quatre sous ta cape !

- Allez-y, intervint Peter, je resterai ici.

- Merci Pete !

- Bon alors on se dépêche !

Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans le dortoir et les trois sorciers revêtirent la fameuse cape, Peter ouvrit la porte et les laissa passer, de la même façon il leur ouvrit le panneau de la Grosse Dame en leur souhaitant bonne chance.

- Bon, on va o ?

- Peut-être qu'elle se cache dans la forêt ?

- Je ne pense, il fait très froid dehors et elle n'a même pas pris une petite cape, elle a juste sa robe de sorcière.

- Ouais ben, de toutes façons elle ne ressent pas grand-chose en ce moment, peut-être qu'elle ne sent plus le froid !

- Ne sois pas stupide. Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que la carte soit confisquée ? C'est

maintenant qu'elle nous aurait servi !

Après avoir erré au hasard durant une demi heure, il décidèrent d'explorer les salles de classe vides, peut-être s'y était-elle réfugiée ?

Au troisième étage, ils venaient d'ouvrir leur cinquante-sixième salle quand ils perçurent un bruit de pas suivit d'un miaulement.

- RUSARD ! s'exclamèrent-ils, ils détalèrent comme des lapins car même si le concierge ne pouvait les voir, sa chatte pouvait les sentir et ils seraient découverts.

Ils courraient mais au détour d'un angle ils percutèrent quelqu'un ce qui manqua de les faire tomber. la personne qu'ils avaient percuter en revanche était tombée à la renverse.

- Aïe ! Espèce de…..HO !

La personne en question ouvrit des yeux ronds quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait de percuter…..le vide ! Puis reprenant ses esprit elle se releva et murmura :

- Sirius, James, c'est vous ?

- LILY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

- Mademoiselle Evans ! Tiens, tiens je ne pensais pas qu'une préfète telle que vous s'amuserait enfreindre le règlement en se promenant la nuit !

Miss Teigne s'approchait dangereusement de l'endroit où les garçons invisibles se trouvaient, Lily s'en aperçut et débita :

- M. Rusard, je suis contente de vous voir, c'est justement vous que je cherchais !

- Tiens donc !

- Oui, je…..je n'aime pas dénoncer mes camarades vous savez, dit-elle en ayant l'air coupable et en se tortillant, mais là ils ont dépassé les bornes !

- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Rusard visiblement intéressé.

- Je parle de Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, ils préparent une farce aux rez-de-chaussée je les aient entendus, avec un peu de chance, si vous vous dépêchez vous pourrez peut-être encore les attraper !

- Encore ces vauriens ! Ils ne m'auront pas cette fois-ci ! Merci Mademoiselle Evans, retournez dans votre dortoir à présent !

- Bien sûr monsieur.

Il n'avait sans doute pas entendu cette phrase car il était partit comme un éclair, entraînant sa chatte derrière lui.

Les trois garçons sortirent de la cape en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Lily, tu nous a sauvé la vie ! s'exclama James.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais l ? Tu nous avais dit que tu allais te coucher !

- Je vous ai mentit ! dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu mens très bien nous venons de le voir, constata Sirius.

- Est-ce que vous aussi vous cherchiez Morgane ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais sans succès jusqu'à présent, je suppose que toi non plus ?

- Exact, elle n'est pas au troisième étage en tout cas, mais je me suis rendue compte d'une chose, c'est qu'elle devait se trouver dans la Salle sur Demande.

Remus se frappa le front

- Mais bien sûr ! Quel idiot, elle ne peut être que l !

Ils s'élancèrent au septième étage, arrivés à l'endroit où devait se trouver la porte.

- C'est malin, comment on va faire, si elle est effectivement dedans, on peut pas entrer !

- C'est là que tu nous connais mal ma cher Lily ! dit Sirius d'un air énigmatique. Il suffit de faire quatre allers-retours en pensant que tu as extrêmement besoin d'ouvrir la porte.

Il s'exécuta et la porte apparut comme par enchantement. Avec un pue d'appréhension ils l'ouvrirent et trouvèrent effectivement Morgane, debout, baguette en main, entourée d'une montagne de livre, elle faisait face à une espèce de mannequin complètement désarticulé et d'où s'échappait une étrange fumée.

La jeune fille fit un bond monstrueux en les voyant débarquer, puis reprenant rapidement elle se concentra et tout autour d'elle disparut. Elle les regarda avec fureur :

- QUEST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ??? VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE A LA FIN ?

- Mais….mais on s..s'inquiétait pour toi, balbutia Lily effrayait par la colère de son amie si douce l'ordinaire.

- JE NE VOUS AIS RIEN DEMANDER DACCORD ! En plus vous m'espionnez, j'hallucine, DEGAGEZ !

- On ne t'espionnait pas Morgane, expliqua Remus.

- TOI TU LA FERME ! Vous me dégoûtez, mes amis, ouais tu parles ! Des amis m'auraient laissée tranquille, je ne veux plus vous voir, SORTEZ ! Sortez tout de suite !

Elle tremblait tellement de rage qu'ils préférèrent battre ne retraite pour ne pas l'énerver davantage. La porte se referma derrière eux et disparut instantanément. Ils étaient tous pétrifiés, Lily avait les yeux exorbités, Remus était encore plus pâle et on pouvait presque voir le sang battre contre sa tempe. James avait un air contrit et semblait ne plus pouvoir réfléchir correctement, quant à Sirius il était stupéfait.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans faire le moindre mouvement, le temps d'assimiler et de réaliser que ce qui venait de se passer était bien la réalité. Puis ce silence fut rompu par Lily qui s'effondra en larme.

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI fait-elle ça ?

- Lily, calme-toi, recommanda doucement James.

- NON ! Elle fait n'importe quoi, elle ne dort pas depuis des semaines, elle ne mange plus, on dirait presque un cadavre ! Elle se ruine la santé et qui sait ce qu'elle fabrique avec tous ces bouquins dans cette maudite salle !

Elle se rua vers l'emplacement où, quelques minutes plus tôt il y avait la porte, et tambourina de toutes ses forces contre la pierre froide du mur. James se précipita sur elle pour l'arrêter car elle était en train de s'écorcher les mains inutilement. Il la tira en arrière et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, continuant de pleurer.

- Chut…ça va aller

- Non, justement, on disait ça il y a trois semaines et ça ne s'est pas arrangé, là elle ne veut même plus nous voir !

- Elle a dit ça parce qu'elle était en colère c'est tout. Ecoute….

Il prit son menton dans sa main et lui releva la tête pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Ecoute…. je te jure qu'on fera tout ce qui est possible pour la faire redevenir comme avant, je te le jure Lily.

Elle hoqueta et hocha la tête. Elle essuya ses larmes et respira profondément.

- Remus ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda soudain Sirius, comme sorti de sa léthargie.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu as entendu James, on arrivera à la faire changer d'avis, à la faire redevenir comme avant. Tu verras, dans quelques temps vous parlerez tous les deux comme vous en aviez l'habitude et elle viendra te voir dès que quelque chose n'ira pas et elle recommencera à nous faire rire avec ses imitation de MacGonagall !

- Je ne crois pas non, fit Remus d'une voix grave.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lily inquiète.

- Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué mais…les livres avec lesquels elle travaillait…

- Et ben quoi ?

- _Certains étaient des livres de magie noire_.

La nouvelle qu'avait annoncée Remus eut l'effet d'une bombe, en fait ils ne comprenaient absolument pas comment la jeune fille avait pu en arriver là. Lily était mortifiée que sa meilleure amie utilise la magie noire, car généralement les mages noirs méprisaient les enfants de moldus comme elle, est-ce que Morgane elle-même la méprisait ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle ne lui parlait plus ?

D'autre part, comment pouvait-elle faire de la magie noire sachant pertinemment que c'était un mage noir qui avait été à l'origine du meurtre de ses parents. Sirius et James était outré, Remus ne savait plus que penser, lui qui l'avait toujours connu, elle semblait s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de lui et cela le faisait énormément souffrir. Le mois était passé rapidement, dans deux semaines ce serait le bal d'Halloween et dans quelques jours, la pleine lune serait à nouveau là, plus brillante et plus douloureuse que jamais. Il en ressentait déjà les effets, cela ajouter au fait que sa meilleure amie ne le regardait même plus, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir le supporter.

Lily ne baissait cependant pas les bras, elle continuait régulièrement à parler à Morgane, à lui proposer des promenades, des matchs de Quidditch (bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment y jouer), mais elle se heurtait toujours à un refus et la plupart du temps elle finissait en larme.

L'autre problème restait le Quidditch, depuis la mort des ses parents, Morgane avait raté plusieurs séances d'entraînements, d'ailleurs James en avait presque fait des ulcères à chaque fois, l'une des meilleurs poursuiveuses ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper les entraînements à quelques semaines du premier match ! Et lorsqu'elle assistait à l'entraînement elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle faisait, elle jouait mal et ne semblait pas faire de gros efforts pour s'améliorer. C'est pourquoi il dut prendre une décision.

- Heu, Morgane ? appela t-il un jour à la fin d'une séance.

- Oui ?

- Voilà, écoute, ne m'en veux pas mais…euh….et bien tu vois….euh…

- Quoi ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, la vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer la jeune fille, il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable de la virer de l'équipe alors qu'elle traversait une mauvaise passe, et il avait peur de sa réaction.

- Bon, tu as loupé plusieurs entraînements et tu n'es pas très…hum…concentrée pendant les matchs.

- Oui…

- Alors tu comprends qu'en tant que capitaine, je dois….je dois tout faire pour mener mon équipe la victoire…

- Naturellement…

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant une personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée, elle ne le regardait même pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague et ne semblait l'écouter que d'une oreille distraite.

- Donc, reprit-il, même si cela m'ennuie énormément, je dois….je dois te remplacer….mais rassure-toi c'est temporaire, quand tu iras mieux, je te reprendrai bien sûr, tu es notre meilleure attrapeuse ! s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.

Il s'attendait à recevoir les foudres de la jeune fille mais il n'en fut rien.

- Très bien, salut ! dit-elle simplement de son habituelle voix neutre et dénué d'expression.

- Qu-quoi ? Tu..tu ne m'en veux pas, tu n'essaies pas de me faire changer d'avis ?

- Pourquoi ? tu as pris la bonne décision pour l'équipe, c'est important pour toi je crois, de gagner je veux dire ?

- Ben oui, c'est normal, mais toi aussi non ?

Elle eut un étrange sourire sans joie

- Ce n'est qu'un match James, un ridicule petit match, gagner ou perdre, est-ce que cela est vraiment important au fond ? Il y a des choses tellement plus importantes…

Et elle le laissa là, perplexe. Quand il rapporta sa conversation aux autres, l'humeur ne se fit pas plus joyeuse bien au contraire le quidditch avait toujours était une passion pour Morgane, quand elle n'étais pas bien elle montait sur son balai et se lancer corps perdu dans un match et elle retrouvait le sourire mais là….là il semblait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une impasse totale.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas bien et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de la virer de l'équipe ? Bien joué James vraiment très bien jou ! s'énerva Remus.

- Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse, c'est comme si nous n'avions que deux poursuiveurs ! On courrait droit à notre perte !

- Ha oui bien sûr, tu préfères sacrifier une amitié plutôt que ton équipe perde !

- De toutes façons, intervint Sirius, tu as bien cru qu'elle s'en fichait complètement ! Encore un peu et elle était soulagée de s'être faite virer ! Sincèrement il n'avait pas le choix Remus.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

center/center

Le soir ils allaient à nouveau se transformer pour tenir compagnie à Remus, tenir compagnie à un loup-garou…quelle blague ! Peter était plongé dans un livre dont il ne se rappelait ni le titre ni même le sujet dans la bibliothèque, plongé dans ses pensées. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de risquer encore une fois sa peau, ni d'avoir en permanence peur de finir dans la gueule du loup-garou !

De plus _sa_ Morgane était en train de péter les plombs, il lui semblait que cela faisait des siècles qu'elle ne lui avait pas parler ou regarder. Impossible de continuer à l'espionner, elle était la plupart du temps introuvable. Les autres lui avait dit ce qu'ils aveint découvert, ainsi elle s'était tourné vers la magie noire ? Peut-être alors que lui aussi devrait accepter… Il ferma son livre d'un coup sec et sortit de la bibliothèque sous l'œil suspicieux de Mrs Pince.

Il était presque six heures, Remus n'allait pas tarder à être emmené par Pomfresh vers le saule cogneur.

- Tiens, tiens Pettigrow, comme on se retrouve !

Il tressaillit, c'était Rogue qui venait de l'interpeller au détour d'un couloir.

- R-rogue, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- A ton avis crétin ? Je viens te demander si tu avais réfléchit à ma proposition…

- Non pas encore, je…

Rogue l'attrapa par le colle et s'approcha si près de son visage que son énorme nez crochu lui frôlait le visage.

- Ecoute-moi bien, tu ne réalises pas l'honneur que nous te faisons, cela déjà un moment que nous en avons parler et toi tu n'as pas encore pris de décision !

- C'est que…c'est que c'est difficile ! La magie noire tout ça…

- Dis plutôt que tu as peur !

- N-non !

- Ecoute-moi Pettigrow, tu n'as jamais eu envie de devenir puissant, tellement puissant que tout le monde serait obliger de faire tes quatre volontés, tellement puissant que tu surpasserais tes amis…les Maraudeurs !

Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux de Peter.

- Tes amis….tes fameux amis qui ne sont pas là avec toi, qui t'ont encore laissé seuls, n'ai-je pas raison ?

- O-oui peut-être mais….

- Ils sont tellement préoccupés par leur petite popularité, aveuglés par leur orgueil qu'ils ne se préoccupent plus de toi, ils t'ont abandonné n'est-ce pas, ils ne t'appellent que lorsqu'ils ont besoin de toi, c'est ça ?

- Non, enfin je ne sais pas, peut-être que oui parfois ils…

- Choisis ton camp Peter, choisis-le bien ! les Maraudeurs ont peut-être un certain succès _maintenant _parce qu'ils ont toute leur cour derrière eux mais _après_, que vont-ils devenir ? De pauvres petits crétins rongés par le souvenir d'une vague renommée oubliée ! Alors que si tu te joints à nous Peter, tu sera dans le camps des vainqueurs, de la puissance, est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui, …je crois.

- Je te laisse encore un peu de temps, mais décide toi vite et ne me déçois pas !

Il partit comme une ombre, laissant Peter en proie à de sérieuses interrogations, Rogue avait certainement raison. Il retourna dans la salle commune où James lui signala qu'il devait se tenir prêt pour neuf heures le soir, à quoi il répondit distraitement par un acquiescement.

Ils se réveilla difficilement, même ouvrir les yeux lui faisait un mal de chien. Ses amis avaient du le porter jusqu'à son lit comme d'habitude et partir silencieusement avant que Pomfresh n'arrive avec les potions, comme d'habitude. Il se retourna et retint un cri de douleur, comme d'habitude, certaines plaies étaient encore ouvertes et saignaient, comme d'habitude, et des bleus recouvrait son corps, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude il ne souvenait pas de la nuit dernière, seulement quelques flash discontinus qui en eux-mêmes ne signifiaient rien. Comme d'habitude….. pourtant, la seule chose que Remus, en ce matin de pleine lune, aurait voulu qu'elle soit comme d'habitude n'était justement pas comme d'habitude. Morgane n'était pas là…….Morgane ne le regardait pas se réveiller avec appréhension…..Morgane ne lui demandait pas s'il allait à peu près bien……Morgane ne se penchait pas sur lui pour lui dire bonjour…..Morgane ne lui souriait pas………Morgane ne panser pas ses blessures……….Morgane ne passait pas de l'onguent dans son dos……Morgane ne serait _plus_ là...

- M. Lupin, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? Tiens ! Mademoiselle Blewell n'est pas l ?

Il n'eut même pas la force de confirmer. Il ferma les yeux et avala avec dégoût les potions qui étaient censées le soulager un peu.

Dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, Morgane avait fait des pieds et des mains pour rester avec Remus dans la cabane hurlante mais naturellement elle du se résigner, voyant que cela était parfaitement impossible. Cependant, elle insista lourdement pour venir le rejoindre dès que l'aube apparaîtrait et ne permit aucune objection, affirmant que de toutes façons, elle trouverait bien un moyen de le rejoindre, et c'est avec un certain amusement que Dumbledore avait donné son accord.

Qu'était devenue sa meilleure amie ? Il l'avait laissée tomber, il l'avait laissée s'enfoncer dans son malheur, il n'avait pas su la réconforter, il n'avait pas su être présent pour elle et l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi…Pourquoi ?

Quand il se sentit un peu mieux il rejoignit le château qui venait de s'éveiller et s'installa à la table des Gryffondors, il devait encore avoir une de ces mines ! Ses amis le rejoignirent bientôt, ainsi que Morgane qui ne trouva d'autre place que celle qui était juste à côté de lui. Il sauta sur l'occasion :

- Tu…ça va ? lui demanda t-il.

- Oui.

- Tu….tu n'es pas venue ce matin… lui dit-il en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.

- Pourquoi je….Oh, la pleine lune, ouais et alors ?

- Rien, c'est juste que d'habitude tu…

- Ecoute-moi bien Remus, je suis vraiment désolée de te décevoir mais tu n'es pas non plus le centre de mon monde ! Toute ma vie de tourne pas autour de toi ! s'emporta t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, ne t'énerve pas…

- NON ! Ca fait sept ans que trois matin par mois je viens te voir et là, parce qu'UNE FOIS je ne viens pas tu me le reproches ! Non mais je rêve !

Elle recula bruyamment sa chaise et sortit une fois de plus sans avoir rien mangé. Remus était consterné, il se prit la tête entre les mains et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, chaque conversation avec elle se terminait en dispute, et pourtant….et pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la perdre.

- Je suis désolé vieux, glissa Sirius avec un air compatissant.

- Ce n'est rien, articula t-il dans un souffle.

Lily le regarda également avec désolation, il en était de même pour elle, visiblement, ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour, c'était si difficile à accepter. D'ailleurs ils ne' l'acceptaient pas, Morgane avait été leur amie pendant de longues années, ce n'est pas en un mois que tout allait changer ! Quand même, se mettre à la magie noire, c'était contraire à leur principe, ils méprisaient les serpentards pour cette raison !

Le dimanche suivant devait se dérouler le match de quidditch opposant les Gryffondors aux Serdaigles, Morgane avait été remplacé de justesse par Elena Carrigan, elle jouait correctement mais pas aussi bien que Morgane, elle n'avait pas autant d'expérience qu'elle. Cependant James était relativement confiant, l'équipe s'était bien entraînée et les Serdaigles manquait d'endurance. Morgane n'avait pas tenu à accompagner Remus, Lily et Peter sur les gradins pour encourager les Gryffondors ce qui avait profondément blessés l'équipe, elle réagissait comme si elle n'en avait jamais fait parti, comme si elle n'avait même jamais entendu parler de Quidditch. Tristan était au bord de la crise de nerf, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, il l'avait supplié de l'accompagner au match (pour une fois qu'elle faisait parti des spectateurs !) mais elle avait toujours refusé.

Les Gryffons s'envolèrent, James pris son envol et se sentit immédiatement dans son élément, c'était incroyable la sensation de bien-être que lui procurait le fait de voler, de plus il était doté du meilleur balai du monde sorcier actuel : l'Etoile Filante 70 ! Le match commença, les Lions menèrent 30-0 pendant une demi-heure mais se firent vite rattrapés, Elena jouait bien mais elle n'avait pas la technique et l'audace de Morgane, mais ils avaient eu de la chance de tomber sur elle !

Le score en était à 60-40 quand James aperçu un petit éclat dorée qu'il reconnut entre mille, il plongea en piquet vers le vif d'or, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle l'avait vu également mais était plus loin que James, ce dernier n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres mais un cognard le déséquilibra et il du ralentir pour ne pas tomber, ce qui permit à l'autre attrapeur de rattraper son retard. James n'hésita pas, il donna toute la puissance de son balai et fonça vers la petite balle dorée, il sentit ses doigts se refermaient sur elle et sourit.

Malheureusement il allait trop vite….beaucoup trop vite, il n'eut pas le temps de redresser son balai et finit sa course sur le sol ou il roula sur plusieurs mètres.

- NNNOOONNN !!!! hurla une jeune fille dans les gradins en se levant et en portant une main à sa bouche.

Relus qui était à côté d'elle fit un bond en l'entendant hurler et la regarda étrangement.

- Est-ce que ça va Lily ?

- Heu….o-oui-oui je, enfin j'ai vu Potter tomber alors…enfin….

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, regarde, il se relève déj !

- Mais je ne me suis pas inquiétée ! Bon, on y va ?

- On y va, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils rejoignirent l'équipe et félicitèrent le héro du jour qui s'en était sorti avec seulement quelques hématomes.

- Tu sais James, raconta Remus avec amusement, tu en as effrayé plus d'une quand tu es tomb

- Ha bon ?

- Oui, j'ai même sursauté en entendant leurs cris !

Il éclata de rire devant James et Sirius incrédules et Lily qui lui lançait un regard noir.

La journée fut consacrée à fêter comme il se devait la victoire de la maison Gryffondor, le soir ils étaient tous réunit dans la salle commune, quand Morgane entra en trombe, elle semblait en colère. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et s'installa sur une table à l'écart mais la porte ne se referma pas complètement et l'on vit apparaître Tristan qui se précipita dans la salle, à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

- Mais parle-moi enfin !

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais du travail à faire.

- MAIS TU AS TOUJOURS DU TRAVAIL À FAIRE !!! On ne s'est pas vu plus de dix minutes depuis….depuis..euh..

- Tu pourrais baisser d'un ton s'il te plait ? demanda froidement Morgane qui n'appréciait pas que Tristan lui fasse une scène devant tout le monde.

- NON ! Ecoute-moi, je comprends que tu sois bouleversée mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne plus me parler et me rejeter comme ça !

- Je ne te rejette pas, c'est simplement que j'ai besoin de plus de tranquillité.

- HA OUI !!! Et je suppose que c'est avec _eux_ que tu veux être tranquille, hein c'est ça ? dit-il en désignant les Maraudeurs.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, écoute….

- Non c'est toi qui vas m'écouter pour une fois, j'en ait assez tu m'entends ASSEZ ! Et ça ne date pas d'hier, il faut toujours que tu sois fourré avec Lupin, tout ça parce que c'est ton meilleur ami ! Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi ! Et j'en ai marre tu comprends ? Tu es ma petite amie, c'est nous qui devrions être toujours ensemble, et tu n'as pas à le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, parce que je n'en peux plus !

- Calme-toi s'il te plait, fit Morgane d'une voix plus douce.

- Non, il faut que tu me répondes maintenant, je veux que tu me donnes une réponse…

- Si tu y tiens vraiment tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs plutôt ?

- Non, insista t-il, il semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Morgane, je sais que c'est difficile, mais je veux que tu fasses un choix, ou c'est moi, ou c'est Lupin.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

- Je le sais parfaitement !

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le visage avec le dos de sa main :

- Je t'en supplie, choisis.

La salle était en haleine, on entendait plus un bruit. Remus avait cru que son cœur allait explosé quand il avait entendu la demande de Tristan, à présent, c'était comme s'il était compressé dans un énorme étau qui se resserrait progressivement. Il aurait voulu disparaître ou alors être Peter comme ça il aurait pu se transformer en rat et se sauver sans entendre la réponse. A vrai dire il ne voulait pas l'entendre, car il la connaissait, mais même s'il la connaissait, il ne voulait pas l'entendre définitivement car alors il n'aurait plus aucun espoir.

Morgane leva les yeux vers son petit ami et pour la première fois depuis un mois, son visage exprimait quelque chose et ses yeux étaient embuaient de larmes. Elle caressa la joue de Tristan et le regarda avec douceur.

- Je sais que tu connais la réponse…

Remus faillit s'évanouir, une énorme boule était logée dans sa gorge et il avait du mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait pas regarder la jeune fille, il restait le regard fixé dans le feu de la cheminée.

- Si je dois choisir, alors c'est Remus…… je suis tellement désolée Tristan.

Cette fois-ci le cœur de Remus explosa véritablement, elle l'avait choisit lui, _lui_, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé depuis un mois elle l'avait choisit !

Tristan lui partit sans un mot mais quelques larmes avaient mouillées sa joue. Morgane quant à elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer mais elle releva la tête et fit aux autres :

- Ca y est vous êtes contents ? Le spectacle est terminée…

Elle s'élança dans le dortoir féminin en claquant la porte. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence puis tous reprirent une activité, avec pour sujet de conversation, la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu. Remus s'était rassis, ne sachant que faire ni que penser.

- On devrait peut-être monter la voir ? proposa James.

- Non, trancha Lily, ce n'est pas nous qu'elle veut voir pour l'instant, c'est d'abord Remus.

Celui-ci la regarda surprit :

- Tu…tu crois ?

- Bien sûr, tu ne l'as pas entendue ou quoi ?

- Mais, mais elle ne veut pas m'adresser la parole depuis un mois, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- C'est ta meilleure amie oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Alors vas-y, monte avec moi.

Lily l'accompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte puis le laissa entrer, seul.

Un lit celui de Morgane avait les rideaux tirés et Remus pu entendre les sanglots étouffés qu'elle laissait échapper. Il s'approcha doucement et tira les rideaux pour la découvrir recroquevillée sur son lit, les cheveux éparpillés en désordre. Lorsqu'il la vit ainsi, il n'eut plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il devait faire, il avait retrouvé celle qu'il avait toujours connue.

- Morgane, appela t-il doucement.

Elle sursauta car elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré.

- Laissez-moi !

Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, il s'assied à ses côtés et lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

- Je sais que c'est dur mon cœur, tu peux pleurer, ça soulage, écoute, je serai toujours là tu m'entends, toujours…

- R-Remus, et si toi aussi tu meurs, si toi aussi tu me laisses, je serai toute seule Remus, toute seule…

- Je ne vais pas mourir, et je ne te laisserai pas je te le jure Morgane…

Elle consentit à tourner son visage vers lui.

- Remus je suis tellement mal, mes parents sont morts, _morts_ tu comprends ? Qu'est

ce que je vais devenir maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais vivre normalement, comment est-ce que je pourrais encore éprouvé de la joie ?

- Ca reviendra, avec le temps, et puis nous sommes l

- Justement, j'ai été odieuse avec vous, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'avais plus aucun

sentiment, j'étais seulement obnubilé par un but… mais quand Tristan m'a demandé de choisir je n'ai pas hésité.

- Ca me fait très plaisir tu sais, j'ai été plutôt surpris mais bon…

- Surpris ? Comment ça surpris ? demanda t-elle étonnée. Tu veux dire que tu as douté que j'allais te choisir toi ? Mais Remus comment ne t'aurais-je pas choisis ? D'accord je sors…sortais, corrigea t-elle avec amertume, avec Tristan mais il ne pourra jamais t'égaler, ni personne d'ailleurs…

- Merci, murmura t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux. Cela lui faisait du bien d'entendre ça, oui il avait douté, il avait même cru qu'elle l'avait définitivement oublié, qu'elle avait oublié qu'il était son meilleur ami, mais il fut rassuré de voir qu'il avait tord.

- J'ai tout gâché, repris t-elle, tout gâché avec mes meilleurs amis, tout gâché avec Tristan, je me sens si seule, mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans mes parents Remus ? Pourquoi eux, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'ils aillent à cette maudite réunion ?

- Je suis tellement désolée ma puce, je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais te dire n'allègera ta peine, tout ce que je peux faire c'est te promettre d'être présent, de te soutenir, de t'aider aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

- C'est déjà beaucoup après ce que j'ai fait…. j'ai été si égoïste, je sais que tu étais proche de mes parents aussi et que ça a du être un choc pour toi aussi d'apprendre leur mort. Quand je pense que je ne suis même pas allée te voir l'autre matin…

- C'est rien.

- Non ce n'est pas rien, j'aurais du être là et je m'en veux, ça s'est bien pass ?

- Autant que les autres fois, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras en la berçant doucement pendant un bon moment.

Puis, elle se remit sur le dos, les yeux regardant le plafond du lit :

- Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que j'avais du mal à dormir ces derniers temps, que j'avais toujours peur et une boule au ventre, c'était un pressentiment. Tu te rends compte, si j'avais développé le don de ma grand-mère, j'aurais pu les sauver, c'est pour ça que dès que j'avais un moment de libre et la nuit je me suis entraînée dans la salle sur Demande.

Remus se redressa un peu, mal à l'aise :

- Oui…hum, justement, écoute, quand nous t'avons surprise l'autre soir dans la salle, je…et bien j'ai vu que certains des livres que tu utilisaient étaient….. de la magie noire…

La jeune fille restait le visage fixé sur le plafond mais répondit tout de même :

- Oui, ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est que j'étais vraiment désemparée, la seule façon pour moi de tenir le coup c'était de me concentrer sur le fait de développer mon don et…..mes pouvoirs.

- Tes pouvoirs ? Comment ça tes pouvoirs ?

- Oui, je…en fait j'avais envie de m'entraîner surtout en DCFM pour……, pour me préparer affronter des mangemorts.

- QUOI ?

- Oui tu comprends je voulais absolument venger mes parents c'est pour ça que j'ai pris tout ce que je trouvais sur le sujet et que je me suis entraînée. Quant à la magie noire, et bien, oui j'avoue que j'y ait pensé étant donné qu'elle est plus puissante que la magie blanche, j'ai pensé qu'en utilisant les même armes que mes ennemis j'aurais plus de chance….. ce qui est tout à fait ridicule je te l'accorde.

Remus restait silencieux, il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Morgane, la douce Morgane s'était entraîné jour et nuit jusqu'à l'épuisement, uniquement parce qu'elle espérait venger sa famille en combattant seule les mangemorts et Voldemort ! Et tout ça en utilisant la magie noire !

- Ne fais pas cette tête, reprit la jeune fille, je n'ai jamais lancé aucun sort de magie noire, j'en ait été incapable, à chaque fois que je voyais la formule, ça me rendait malade, je n'ai pas eu assez de cran pour l'utiliser, ne serait qu'essayer une seule fois.

- Tu me rassure, dit enfin Remus avec un sourire, en voyant ces bouquins tu m'as fait peur….. tous d'ailleurs ! Et pour ton don de voyance, tu as avanc ?

Le visage de sa meilleure amie se rembrunit, elle secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

- Non, il faut avoir le don à la naissance pour espérer le développer, moi je n'ai que quelques aptitudes, à peine un résident de pressentiment plus ou moins clair, il est impossible que je devienne une divinatrice comme grand-mère. Tout ça n'a servit à rien, quelle idiote je fais !

- Ne dis pas ça, tu l'a dit tu étais déboussolée, tu as fait ce que tu pensais devoir faire, et puis… ces entraînements en défense ne seront pas vains, tu vas être encore plus forte maintenant dans cette matière !

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune homme.

- C'est ce que tu as dit, que je serais plus forte dans cette matière…

- Oui et bien ?

- C'est juste que je vois les choses tellement différemment à présent, je veux dire que ce que nous faisons, les cours, les devoirs, les examens, les blagues, les flirts, tout ça me paraît si dérisoire, si _inutiles_, il y des choses tellement plus importantes, au fond, on finit tous par mourir, certains plus vite que d'autres, alors à quoi bon ?

- Morgane, ne parle pas comme ça ! La vie n'est peut-être pas parfaite mais il y a quand même des choses qui vaillent la peine ! Kevin et tante Mélie n'auraient certainement pas voulu t'entendre parler comme ça !

- De toutes façons maintenant, je ne saurais jamais s'ils auraient voulu ou non m'entendre parler comme ça… murmura t-elle tandis qu'une nouvelle larme descendait le long de son cou.

Remus était assez choqué des paroles de la jeune sorcière, elle semblait tellement déprimée, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la consoler et lui redonner le sourire.

- Ils me manque tellement…. fit la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

- Je sais….je sais, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui caressant o nouveau les cheveux.

- Rémus ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me chanter la chanson de maman s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr.

Cette chanson, la mère de Morgane la lui chantait lorsqu'elle était encore une petite fille, pour l'aider à s'endormir, ou même lorsqu'elle avait grandit et qu'elle avait du chagrin. Remus la connaissait car Amélie Blewell la lui avait déjà chanté, notamment lorsque l'on était en période de pleine lune et que la douleur l'empêchait de dormir. Cette comptine avait le don d'être apaisante, Morgane la chantait parfois aussi. Il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille et doucement, presque dans un murmure, il fredonna cet air qui avait bercé leur enfance :

centeri« Non mon bébé, pas un mot,

Maman va t'offrir, un beau cadeau,

Mais si le cadeau ne te plait pas,

Maman décrochera la lune pour toi,

Mais si la lune ne brille pas assez,

Le soleil Maman, ira te chercher,

Et si le soleil te fait trop peur,

Maman te serra tout contre son cœur,

Et pendant que tu t'endormiras,

Maman chantera cette comptine pour toi. »/ic/center

- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Une fois endormie, Remus avait quitté le dortoir et était redescendu rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient impatiemment.

- Elle a beaucoup pleurer…. elle m'a parlé aussi…

- C'est bon signe, affirma Lily, au moins elle évacue sa peine et elle se confie à quelqu'un.

- Est-ce qu'elle semblait…. euh disons…. normale ? demanda maladroitement James.

- Ben, j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas ces dernières semaines, je ne la reconnaissais pas du tout alors que là oui…mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Elle est très déprimée.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, intervint Peter, elle vient de perdre ses parents.

- Je sais, répliqua Remus un brin irrité, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'elle est réellement défaite, elle dit des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle dirait un jour, vu sa façon d'être. Elle a toujours été pleine de vie et là, elle me dit que tout ce que nous faisons n'a aucune importance, que de toutes façons nous finiront tous par mourir, alors à quoi bon se donner du mal ?

Le silence retomba. Tous eurent la même réaction que Remus, Morgane n'était pas le genre de fille à dire de telles choses, la mort de ses parents avait-elle affecter définitivement sa vision des choses ?

- Et… en ce qui concerne les bouquins de magie noire ? interrogea Sirius qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent.

- Je lui en ait parlé, répondit Remus en retrouvant le sourire, elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle les avait pris mais elle ne s'en ait jamais servi…

Il entreprit alors de raconter ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille, pourquoi elle ne rentrer pas dormir dans son dortoir, pourquoi elle s'était entraînée si dur et dans quel but.

- Ca me soulage, conclut Sirius quand il eut terminé son récit, j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'elle n'est basculée.

- Ce serait mal la connaître, remarqua Lily, même si elle était vraiment malheureuse, elle n'aurait jamais pu devenir un mage noir….. mais j'avoue qu'elle m'a quand même fait peur.

- Comme à nous tous, bon il est tard, je crois qu'on devrait aller au lit, conseilla Sirius.

Tous le suivirent sauf James qui devait peaufiner sa dissertation et Lily qui continua à lire son livre.

Au bout d'un moment, James ayant terminé son devoir, se risqua à s'assoire près de la jeune fille, sur le canap :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lis de si passionnant ? demanda t-il.

- Un livre moldu « Souviens-toi » de Mary Hinggins Clark.

- Ha….et c'est bien ?

- Génial.

Un silence s'installa, Lily, voyant que James n'avait pas bougé, se décida à lever les yeux de son livre.

- Tu sais, je suis contente pour Morgane, ça me rassure, commença t-elle.

- Oui moi aussi, mais tu vois, je t'avais dit que tout finirait par s'arranger !

- C'est vrai, tu avais raison, j'espère simplement qu'elle ne restera pas aussi déprimée que Remus semble le dire.

- On trouvera bien un moyen de lui redonner la joie de vivre !

- Au fait James, je voulais te remercier… dit-elle en baissant légèrement les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, pour m'avoir rassurer et calmer, surtout le soir où on a vu Morgane dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Bah, c'est normal, dit-il légèrement rougissant.

Il la regarda elle était tellement belle à la lueur de la cheminée, on aurait dit que les flammes dansaient sur ses cheveux et que ses beaux yeux verts pétillaient. Alors il se jeta à l'eau :

- Hum…. Lily, voilà, je voulais te demander un truc…. c'est …enfin c'est….

- C'est quoi ? Je ne vais pas te manger ! promit-elle en riant.

- Le bal d'Halloween, lâcha t-il enfin.

- Qu-quoi le bal ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'y accompagner ? Je veux, dire, tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière… s'il te plait ? articula t-il en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Elle ne donna pas tout de suite sa réponde, comme si elle essayait de scruter les intentions du jeune homme, elle le jaugeait du regard, et enfin elle sourit :

- Et bien oui pourquoi pas ? Mais je te préviens, seulement en tant qu'ami, si jamais tu fais encore la moindre tentative pour sortir avec moi je te laisse en plan ! prévint t-elle en riant.

- Promit !

Elle avait dit oui ! Elle avait dit O-U-I ! Bien sûr elle ne voulait toujours pas sortir avec lui mais tant pis, elle avait dit oui ! Elle acceptait de passer la soirée avec lui et cela lui suffisait. Tout deux montèrent se coucher en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Oh, Morgane, comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- On fait aller, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis toute une nuit en tout cas !

- Je suis contente de te retrouver !

- Oui, écoute, je te dois des excuses pour mon comportement, je me doute que ça n'a pas du être évident pour toi….. comme pour les autres d'ailleurs, je suis désolée.

- L'essentiel c'est que tu ais réussit à t'en sortir et que tu sois de nouveau là, fit la jolie rousse. Et puis, n'oublie pas que tes amis t'entourent, on ne te laissera pas tomber !

- Merci, t'es géniale !

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent de choses et d'autres tout en se préparant, tout semblait être redevenu comme avant, enfin, pas tout à fait remarqua Lily Morgane avait sur le visage comme un masque de tristesse qu'elle essayait de cacher tant bien que mal, elle souriait sans joie, se forçait presque mais le cœur n'y était pas. Après tout, c'était normal elle venait de perdre ses parents, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à la voir sauter de joie comme avant…. pourtant, pourtant elle aurait tant aimé que son amie n'ait pas un visage si grave.

- Ha oui, j'oubliais….hum, ….. il y a une petite chose dont tu dois être mise au courant….. c'est ….euh…

- Et bien vas-y Lily, pourquoi tant de mystères ?

- Hier soir, James….. tu sais que c'est le bal d'Halloween le week-end prochain ? Il…. il m'a demandé si je voulais bien l'accompagner au bal et …..j'ai dit oui !

- Tu as accept ? Alors toi et James vous allez au bal….. ensemble ?

En prononçant cette phrase, Morgane fut envahis pendant un dixième de seconde par une horrible sensation glaciale, un froid qui traversa son corps, une sensation de vide, de néant. Cela la prit en entendant que James et Lily iraient ensemble au bal mais cette affreuse sensation fut si brève qu'elle pensa simplement qu'une fenêtre avait été mal fermée.

- Oui, oh ça va, reprit Lily, tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer de moi ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas du accepter, il va se vanter dans tout le collège maintenant !

- Si tu as accepté c'est que tu en avais envie, ne dis pas le contraire Lily !

Cette dernière rougit légèrement et ne répondit pas.

- Ton silence parle pour toi ! Allez, tu vas passer une super soirée j'en suis sûre, et de toutes façons, s'il se montre trop entreprenant, je sais que tu ne le laissera pas faire ! ajouta t-elle en souriant.

- Alors ça il peut y compter ! garantit sa meilleure amie avec véhémence. Bon, on y va ?

Descendues en bas, elles virent les quatre garçons qui les attendaient, Remus se précipita sur Morgane et lui dit bonjour comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, Lily salua les sorciers mais Sirius, James et Peter semblaient hésiter à aller vers Morgane, de sorte qu'un certain malaise s'installa entre les six amis, malaise qui fut rompu par Morgane elle-même :

- Bon les gars, je comprends que vous soyez gêné mais, c'est toujours moi, je vous assure ! D'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander pardon pour mon comportement ces dernières semaines, vous n'avez pas vraiment du comprendre ce qui m'arrivait ni pourquoi j'avais pété les plombs ! Je…. je voulais aussi vous dire merci à tous d'avoir essayer de m'aider, d'avoir toujours été là……et …….

Sa voix se brisa, submergée par l'émotion et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Allez, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ! dit avec douceur James en lui tapotant maladroitement la tête.

- Tu ne sais pas y faire Cornedrue ! constata Sirius en riant. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser affectueux sur sa joue.

- Merci, vous êtes géniaux, répondit celle-ci, elle embrassa tour à tour James, Sirius et Peter qui était devenu rouge framboise et qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Bon allez, reprit-elle, on va manger cette fois ? Le seul truc c'est que tout le monde va me regarder bizarrement…

- T'inquiète, on est là, rassura Remus.

Finalement, le petit déjeuner se passa mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré, ses camarades ne firent pas allusion à son étrange comportement ni à la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Justin la veille ils se contentèrent de lui adresser leurs condoléances, ce qui la toucha énormément. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à perdre des membres de sa famille la jeune Ashley Spencer avait perdu sa mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'en seconde année chez les Serdaigles, Clément Flinch-Fletchey de Poufsouffle avait perdu son père et son oncle, et la liste était longue……. Morgane se sentit soudain très égoïste d'avoir réagit comme elle l'avait fait, beaucoup se trouvaient dans sa situation, pourtant, autant qu'elle en savait, aucun n'avait réagit comme elle…

A présent elle avait accepté la douleur, elle y faisait face autant qu'elle le pouvait mais se refusait à la nier, elle avait fuit pendant des semaines, se plongeant dans l'apprentissage de sorts et dans la haine de son ennemi, au moins, la douleur était moins intense. Depuis la veille elle l'avait frappée de plein fouet, de plus elle n'avait plus son petit ami à ses côtés, mais elle n'avait pas de regret, jamais elle n'aurait pu se passer de Remus. Les choses allaient certainement reprendre leur cours normal peu à peu, mais en attendant…. son humeur était morose et nostalgique, même si elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis, elle s'efforçait d'être d'aussi bonne humeur qu'elle le pouvait, forçant son rire qui sonnait faux mais son visage avait pris une teinte terne, son regard restait triste, comme si elle ne pourrait jamais plus rire à nouveau.

- Au fait James, on m'a raconté le match d'hier, lança t-elle dans la conversation, bien jou ! Encore une victoire de Gryffondor !

- James a assuré comme une bête, comme d'habitude ! affirma Sirius.

- Tu n'étais pas mal non plus, j'ai cru que tu allais dégomer la tête d'un des poursuiveurs adverse ! Ha oui…..hum, Morgane, je suis désolé d'avoir du….enfin tu cois ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas James, je comprends, tu es le capitaine et tu devais faire ce qu'il fallait je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Oui mais maintenant que tu …..enfin que tu vas mieux, tu vas pouvoir revenir dans l'équipe !

- Celle que vous avez prise pour me remplacer n'est pas bien ?

- Elle ne sera jamais aussi bien que toi ! lâcha Peter.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, c'était assez inhabituel que Peter intervienne de cette façon, surtout pour complimentait une fille, il était tellement timide.

- Et bien,…hum….merci Peter c'est très gentil mais je suis sûre que tu exagères, on m'a dit qu'elle se débrouillait très bien au contraire !

- Oui c'est vrai, consentit James, mais elle n'a pas ta technique ni ton expérience ! Et puis…..de toutes façons je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'une autre, et je suis sûr que les autres seront de mon avis !

- En tout cas moi je le suis ! assura Sirius.

Morgane était plutôt contente d'entendre ça, cela la rassurait de voir que ses amis avaient toujours confiance en elle et en ses capacités en tant que poursuiveuse, elle avait cru un instant qu'ils hésiteraient à la reprendre. Malheureusement sa joie fragile disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu en voyant entrer dans la salle Tristan il semblait plutôt bien aller mais il ne lui accorda aucun regarda, il traça sans même la voir jusqu'à sa table où il dit bonjour un peu trop familièrement à une fille de Serdaigle qui sembla ravie. Cela lui brisa le cœur mais après tout, à quoi s'était-elle attendue ?

C'est le cœur lourd donc qu'elle se dirigea en classe avec les autres.

La seule consolation de la jeune fille était qu'en Défense contre les forces du mal, ses capacités avaient augmenté, pas considérablement certes, mais tout de même, à présent elle pouvait prétendre rivaliser avec James, Sirius et Remus. Ses nombreuses lectures au cours des dernières semaines lui en avaient appris énormément et elle permis à sa maison de récolter un certains nombres de points, ce qui lui remis un peu de baume au cœur.

De leurs côtés, ses amis n'avaient pas oublié de noter que, même si elle s'efforçait d'être gaie et détendue, son visage restait impénétrablement fermé. Pourtant personne n'osait y faire allusion, par peur sans doute de voir confirmer leur crainte ou de voir la jeune fille s'enfermer à nouveau dans son mutisme. Remus s'inquiétait cependant, certes la jeune fille avait traversé une terrible épreuve mais il voulait la voir rire nouveau, s'amuser avec insouciance comme elle le faisait mais, le pourrait-elle à nouveau ? Les choses avaient tellement changé pour elle, les temps avaient tellement changé, Voldemort était là, et ce n'était pas un simple sorcier un peu mégalomane qui voulait se faire remarquer, non il voulait dominer le monde des sorciers et exterminer le monde des moldus, toute personne lui résistant ne seraient jamais plus à l'abris et Morgane venait de le comprendre intimement. C'est pourquoi elle était triste, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'amusait plus et pourtant il aurait tellement aimé, mais sans doute qu'il en demandait trop…

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? lui demanda t-il alors qu'ils étaient tous réunit dans la salle commune.

- Rien, c'est mes cours de la journée...

Elle tenta de dissimuler l'objet de son attention mais Remus fut plus leste qu'elle, il attrapa une photographie qui datait d'environ treize ans. La photo représentait un couple souriant, la femme tenait par la main une petite fille d'environ cinq ans qui riait aux éclats en faisant de grands signes et courant partout tandis que sa mère avait du mal à la faire tenir tranquille. Remus connaissait bien cette photo car Morgane ne s'en séparait jamais, elle l'emmenait à Poudlard chaque année et lorsqu'ils rentraient chez eux elle reprenait sa place sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille, dans sa chambre. Cependant cette photo avait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui, quelques petites taches presque transparentes parsemaient la papier glacé, Morgane avait sans doute pleuré dessus.

- Tu me la rends s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sûr, excuse-moi.

Elle poussa un soupir en la rangeant soigneusement dans une des poches de sa cape.

- Pas facile d'oublier…. murmura t-elle.

- Personne ne te demande d'oublier, intervient Lily.

- Se souvenir est encore plus difficile, lorsque je pense à eux je repense à tous les moments heureux, et je me dis que ce ne sera plus jamais comme ça, que je ne les reverrai plus jamais, que tout est fini…

- Et……hum….., tenta Peter, ils……ils n'auraient pas pu devenir des fantômes par hasard ?

Morgane le fusilla du regard :

- Mes parents étaient des gens courageux, jamais ils n'auraient eu peur d'affronter la mort, jamais ils ne se seraient résolus à rester à errer ici et là pour l'éternit !

- Oui, oui je…je sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'excusa le pauvre Peter qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Morgane se leva prestement et se dirigea un peu plus loin, vers l'une des fenêtres. Personne ne réagit excepté Sirius qui se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Elle regardait le parc, lui appuya son dos contre la fenêtre et lui dit :

- Oublie ce que Peter a dit, il n'est pas très malin parfois tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est juste que…

- Je ne lui en veux pas.

- Tu as décidé de me parler comme un robot ou quoi ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il cru y déceler une ébauche de sourire.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? continua t-il. Question stupide je sais, mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si tu peux tenir le coup.

Elle haussa les épaules et ramena son regard vers la fenêtre :

- Le plus dur, expliqua t-elle, c'est de se projeter dans l'avenir sans eux. Je veux dire que pour le moment je suis à Poudlard, les choses me sont encore extérieures, mais dans quelques jours je vais recevoir des lettres de condoléances, de personnes que je ne connais même pas, je vais devoir préparer l'enterrement, y assister et ….dans quelques mois je devrais quitter Poudlard et…… je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire, comment je vais m'organiser, comment je vais vivre. L'avenir est complètement incertain, comment je vais m'en sortir sans mes parents ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? J'ai….. j'ai l'impression que tout me tombe dessus d'un seul coup, qu'il y a trop de responsabilité que je dois assumer et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Sirius se sentit quelques peu décontenancer par les paroles de la jeune fille, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se livre de cette façon, il n'avait pas même imaginer qu'elle pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose. Quel crétin !

- Ecoute Morgane tu sais bien que tu n'e pas complètement seule, nous sommes tous là pour toi et tu sais que Remus fera toujours tout pour toi.

- Je sais, heureusement que je vous ais mais, il va bien falloir que je me prenne en main, je ne vais pas toujours compter sur mes amis !

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est fait pour ça non ? J'ai une proposition à te faire, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir en fait. Comme tu l'a dit, tu ne sais pas trop ce que tu vas faire une fois sortie de Poudlard alors, ma proposition c'est que….. c'est que tu viennes habiter chez moi. Tu vois ? Vu que nous suivrons de toutes façons à peu prés les même cours on pourrait co-habiter ensemble ? Au moins tu ne serais pas toute seule…

Morgane le regarda complètement abasourdie, que Sirius lui propose qu'ils co-habitent était déjà quelque chose d'assez hallucinant en soi, mais CHEZ LUI ! Lorsque l'on connaissait sa famille, c'était à se demandait q'il n'avait pas pris des substances illicites !

- Hum Sirius…tu…..tu es vraiment sérieux l ?

- Bien sûr sinon je ne te le proposerait pas !

- Ecoute, ne crois pas que je ne te sois pas très reconnaissance de ce que tu essaie de faire au contraire ça me touche beaucoup mais…. et bien je ne veux pas te vexer mais…. la seule fois où j'ai vu tes parents, ils n'ont pas sembler…..heu extrêmement ravie à l'idée qu'on soit amis tous les deux ! En fait, si je me souviens des mots exacts de ta mère, elle a dit que tu étais une abomination de traîner avec de la racaille comme nous et que toi et moi nous étions indignes de notre sang. Ha oui et elle a ajouté que si elle te revoyait traîner avec nous elle se chargerait personnellement de te bannir du monde des sorciers.

La jeune fille se souvenait de la scène comme si elle s'était produite la veille. Ils étaient alors en cinquième année, les parents de Sirius étaient venus à Poudlard pour leur autre fils, le jeune frère de Sirius, qui devait être conduit apparemment dans une autre école « ce sera plus pratique pour la famille » avait-ils expliqué à Dumbledore, ce n'est que par la suite qu'ils comprirent qu'en réalité Regulus Black, qui semblait prédisposé pour la magie noire, avait été scolarisé à Dumstrang, école réputé pour l'enseignement de la magie noire. Sirius aurait également du y aller mais il avait tellement lutté que ses parents avait finis par le laisser à Poudlard, préférant se concentrer sur leur « digne fils ».

Le jour de leur venue, Morgane se souvint qu'elle avait trouvé étrange que Sirius n'est jamais parlé de sa famille auparavant, certes, à quinze ans, on ne souhaite pas vraiment s'étendre sur le sujet mais tout de même, elle ignorait jusqu'à leur prénom, elle ignorait où vivait Sirius, ce que faisaient ses parents… Cependant son étonnement disparut lorsqu'elle fit leur rencontre. Elle se souvenait encore de l'imposant M. Black, très grand avec un regard plus noir que les ténèbres, et Mrs Black, le menton relevé avec dédain, comme si le simple fait de poser les yeux sur cette école et ses élèves pouvait la contaminer. Lorsque le couple Black avait rencontré leur fils aîné, ce dernier n'était pas au courant de leur visite et en était resté bouche bée, ils étaient tous là, Remus, James, Peter, Morgane et même Lily.

- Et bien Sirius, tu ne dis plus bonjour à ceux qui t'ont élevé pendant toutes ces années ? cingla son père avec autorité.

- Bonjour père, bonjour mère, répondit Sirius presque dans un murmure qui cachait sa rage. Les amis, je….. vous devriez y aller, je vous rejoindrait plus tard avait-il dit d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Comment ça ? intervint sa mère froidement, tu ne nous présent pas tes camarades ? J'espère qu'au moins il reste à leur place vis-à-vis de toi et ton rang.

- Ton rang ? demanda Remus, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Alors voyons un peu ça, avait repris Mrs Black avec un dégoût presque palpable en s'approchant du groupe de jeunes. On ne vous a jamais appris à vous servir d'un peigne jeune homme ? lança t-elle à l'adresse de James qui rougit.

Elle continua don tour d'inspection et scrutait chacun des enfants avec un regard si transperçant que cela les mis mal à l'aise. En s'approchant de Lily son visage devint blême et elle s'en éloigna prestement :

- Victor, dit-elle à son mari, notre fils…. un digne Black, traîne avec une….une sang-de bourbe !

- UNE QUOI ???? s'exclama James.

- Tu nous déçois de plus en plus Sirius, trancha son père mais depuis le début son regard se portait sur Remus, en plus d'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe, tu restes avec un hybride, ce n'est même pas un humain, tout juste un …… animal !

- RETIREZ TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE DIRE ! hurla Morgane. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? D'abord vous insultez Lily et ensuite Remus alors que vous ne les connaissez même pas !

- Surveillez votre langage jeune fille ! ordonna Mrs Black, tiens, tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas là la jeune Blewell ? Vous aussi vous venez d'une longue lignée de sang purs, une digne famuille si seulement vos parents n'avaient pas mal tournés !

- Mes parents sont des gens respectables, ils n'ont pas « mal tournés » comme vous dites !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Morgane, avait dit Sirius, mes chers parents considèrent que les familles de sang purs qui ont mal tournées sont celles qui estiment que les moldus et enfants de moldus sont égaux aux sorciers.

- Pas d'impertinence Sirius ! rugit son père.

- Les Blewell ne valent pas mieux que ces Weasley ! cracha Mrs Black, pourtant toi et mon fils descendait d'une noble famille, je ne peux pas croire que vous traîniez avec cette….cette racaille ! Je ne laisserai pas mon fils entacher le nom des Black ! Jamais tant que je serai vivante est-ce que tu m'entends ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être comme ton frère ? Je t'interdis de rester avec cette vermine sinon je m'arrangerai pour te bannir à jamais du monde des sorciers est-ce que c'est clair ?

Sur ces mots ils étaient repartit sans un mot de plus. Sirius s'était tourné vers eux avec un sourire contrit :

- Les gars, je vous présent la noble famille des Black !

- Morgane ? Tu es toujours l ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui oui excuse-moi.

La jeune fille se tenait toujours devant Sirius près de la fenêtre mais était plongée dans son souvenir.

- Vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, tu comprendra que venir chez toi n'est peut être pas l'idéal !

Sirius éclata de rire, laissant son amie perplexe.

- Alors tu as cru que……ha ha ha, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais proposé de venir habiter dans la maison de mes parents ? Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé endurer ça !

- Mais pourtant tu….

- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir habiter _chez moi_ ce qui est différent…

- Je ne comprends rien, chez toi, c'est pas chez tes parents ?

- Non, plus maintenant. Ecoute, personne ne le sait à part James mais durant l'été avant notre sixième année je me suis enfuit de chez moi, je ne les supportait plus alors je suis partit et je suis allé chez James. Ses parents ont été formidables avec moi, ils m'ont accueillit durant tout l'été et les vacances scolaires, ils ont été adorables, ce qui me changeait un peu. Mais cet été l'un de mes oncles est décédé en me laissant une véritable petite fortune et j'ai pu acheter une maison, une maison rien qu'à moi tu comprends ?

- Tu as fugué à seize ans ?

- Ben oui.

- Jamais je n'en aurais eu le courage !

- C'est si j'étais resté dans ma famille que j'aurais eu du courage !

- Et donc maintenant tu survient à tes propres besoins tu as ta maison et tu me propose

d'emménager avec toi ?

- Exactement. Ecoute, tu es mon amie et ça ne va pas être facile pour tout en sortant d'ici alors je veux t'aider un maximum. Je comprendrai que tu préfères aller chez Remus, il m'a dit que ses parents avaient immédiatement convenus que tu irais vivre chez eux mais, comme j'habite à Londres, ce sera sans doute plus pratique pour les cours ou même un travail, tu comprends ?

- Oui, tante Lucy m'a dit qu'ils me garderaient avec eux mais je ne sais pas…….. c'est vraiment très gentil à toi Sirius, réellement adorable mais, je crois que sur ce coup je dois m'en sortir toute seule tu vois ? C'est ce que j'ai dit à tante Lucy, je crois une le mieux est que je retourne dans la maison où j'ai grandit, je ne peux pas me résoudre à la laisser et venir habiter chez toi serait comme fuir, or je ne veux plus fuir. Il faut que j'aille de l'avant maintenant.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que je vais me sentir seul moi dans cette grande maison ! Bien sûr les jours où j'aurais eu des visites féminines tu aurais pu aller chez Remus mais…..

- Ouais alors autant que j'emménage directement chez Remus, quitte à y aller tous les jours ! dit elle en riant. Merci beaucoup Sirius, j'apprécie beaucoup le fait de pouvoir compter sur toi.

- Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ! D'ailleurs si tu changes d'avis, ma proposition tiens toujours.

- D'accord. Dis-moi, pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais rien dit à propos du fait que tu étais partit de chez toi ?

- Je sais pas trop, sur le moment, je n'ai pas cru bon d'en parler, mais je comptais le faire dans le courant de l'année de toutes façons. On rejoint les autres ?

- Je te suis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? demanda James.

- Si tu savais….répondit Sirius avec suffisance, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Hey ! Ne m'abîme pas, Coralie ne va pas être très contente !

- Lydie tu veux dire ?

- Mouais peut-être….bon je dois y aller, à plus tard !

- Est-ce qu'un jour il finira par comprendre que les filles ne sont pas des jouets que l'on prend et que l'on jette lorsqu'on ne veut plus s'en servir ? s'indigna Lily.

- Bah, si c'était le cas, Sirius ne serait plus Sirius, dit savamment James, mais en voyant l'air de Lily il se rattrapa, mais….c'est vrai qu'il devrait avoir honte de se conduire comme ça !

Elle parut satisfaire et ne répliqua rien, Morgane leva les yeux aux ciels en se demandant si un jour ils allaient finir par arrêter ce petit jeu et tout simplement sortir ensemble ! Enfin, dans seulement trois jours le bal aura lieu et cela leur donnera sûrement l'occasion de se rapprocher……. si biensûr Lily acceptait d'arrêter de faire sa tête de mule ! Mais Morgane y veillerait personnellement !

Lily s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit à baldaquin. Elle tenait une lettre à la main et la regardait négligemment, c'était une lettre de son jeune frère Matthew, il venait d'avoir treize ans mais n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, c'est pourquoi il suivait une scolarité normale dans l'école de leur quartier où Pétunia elle-même avait fait ses études. Pétunia…… lui reparlera t-elle un jour ? Il semblerait que non. Son petit frère lui écrivait :

_« Ma grande sœur chérie !_

_J'ai hâte que tu reviennes à la maison pour me montrer de nouveaux tours que tu apprends à ton école de sorciers, tu me manques beaucoup, on s'est bien amusé cet été à faire peur Julius Greenwich, c'est bien fait pour lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il m'embête pendant toute l'année scolaire ! Dommage que Pétunia nous grondait à chaque fois ! En parlant d'elle, maman m'a dit qu'elle comptait bientôt habiter avec son gros fiancé de Vernon Dursley, je ne l'aime pas du tout celui-l ! Il ne sait que parler de tondeuse, comme si ça pouvait intéresser quelqu'un, non mais franchement ! Je suis désolé si je ne t'écris pas plus souvent mais Pétunia me surveille, elle n'aime pas que je t'écrive, je ne devrais pas te le dire mais en fait elle m'interdirait de le faire si maman et papa n'étaient pas là pour la raisonner. _

_ Elle n'a toujours pas accepté le fait que tu sois une sorcière, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, papa et maman ont été ravis, moi aussi, alors pourquoi elle non ? Elle dit que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, tu parles ! Comme si son Vernon chéri était mieux ! Je crois que toi non plus tu ne l'aimes pas trop, il n'a pas été très aimable avec toi lorsque Pétunia nous l'a présenté cet été, elle lui a sûrement dit que tu étais une sorcière et que tu étais méchante mais moi je sais que c'est pas vrai ! TU es ma grande sœur et jamais tu ne nous ferais du mal, tu es une gentille sorcière, pas un monstre comme le dit Pétunia !_

_ Ma nouvelle classe est super, je suis avec Charles et Rémi et puis aussi il y a une fille qui est très jolie, elle s'appelle Gladys mais je crois que je ne l'intéresse pas, elle arrête pas de dire que je suis nul et prétentieux, peuh, qu'est ce qu'elle en sait d'abord ?_

_ Bon, je vais arrêter d'écrire, « Vernonichou » est ENCORE venu dîner à la maison ! Papa et Maman t'embrassent très fort et je cris qu'ils t'ont envoyé un colis tu devrais le recevoir bientôt, embrasse Morgane de ma part !_

_Ton frère qui t'aime. »_

Lily sourit, elle adorait son petit frère, ses lettres étaient toujours pleines d'innocence et d'insouciance, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa sœur aînée, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, Pétunia avait énormément changé. Toutes les deux ne se parlaient plus, elles étaient devenues des étrangères l'une pour l'autre, mais le pire c'était que Lily avait l'impression que Pétunia avait peur d'elle, elle était effrayé à l'idée que sa propre sœur, une personne de sa famille puisse être « anormale » comme elle le disait si bien, elle la traitait également de monstre ce qui mortifiait Lily. Puis, avec le temps elle s'y était habitué, elle avait pris de l'assurance, après tout, si Pétunia ne pouvait l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était tant pis pour elle ! Morgane l'avait remplacé et Pétunia l'avait bien compris quand elle était venue passée quelques jours chez elle un été. Pétunia avait été détestable et n'hésitait pas à se moquer de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se trouvait confronté à quelque chose de moldu qu'elle ne connaissait pas comme le téléphone, les voitures, les photographies qui restaient immobiles ou simplement les interrupteur. Lily avait été furieuse contre sa sœur mais Morgane l'avait assurée que ce n'était rien et qu'elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait penser, son amie avait été formidable, pourtant cela n'avait pas été facile pour elle de s'adapter au monde moldu alors qu'elle n'avait toujours vécu qu'avec des sorciers. Lily avait était contente de présenter _son_ monde à sa meilleure amie, d'autant plus que depuis ce jour, Morgane avait les moldus presque en admiration du fait qu'ils se débrouillaient sans magie et avaient su inventer toutes sorte de choses.

Ainsi son frère semblait amoureux, du moins, autant qu'on pouvait l'être à treize ans ! La jeune fille dont il parlait lui semblait étrangement familière, elle adoptait la même attitude qu'elle à l'égard de James Potter, ce qui lui laissait penser que cette même jeune fille n'était pas aussi indifférente à son frère qu'elle voulait bien le laisser croire. Car Lily devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, malgré toute ses luttes, malgré tout le refoulement dont elle était capable, elle était irrémédiablement attirée par James, pourtant elle l'avait détesté, réellement, mais depuis l'année dernière elle l'avait découvert sous un jour nouveau qui lui plaisait de plus en plus, il avait cessé d'être aussi arrogant, il était devenu plus sympa, plus humain. Sans compter qu'il était terriblement beau garçon ! Lily se surprit à sourire, Morgane avait raison, elle était ravie d'aller à ce bal avec lui, cela leur donnera l'occasion de mieux se connaître mais en même temps elle avait peur, peur qu'il gâche tout en forçant les choses ou en se vantant à nouveau… Elle secoua machinalement la tête, inutile de penser à ça maintenant, on verra bien ce qui aller se passer, si jamais il se remettait à jouer les imbéciles imbu de sa petite personne, elle saurait que la situation était définitivement désespérée pour lui.

Sur cette décision pleine de sagesse, elle s'endormit.

center/center

Voilà voilà, troisième chapitre!

Réponse aux review:

Sln: Merci pour ta review sur mon deuxième chapitre! J'ai lu ta fic que j'adore je t'ai d'ailleurs laissé une review!

Agua: Merci pour tes deux reviews, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant! Et oui j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit pour les revieweurs anonyme! J'avais pas capté en fait!

Skip: merci merci!!! Ouais fautdrait vraiment que je trouve un titre mais j'ai trop pas d'idée parce que ma fic raconte une histoire globale, c'est pas vraiment un truc en particuliers! Et sinon pour ta question on me la déjà posé et je répond toujours: tu risques d'être un peu déçu(e) mais je n'en dirai pas plus! lol Pourquoi spécialement eux-deux?

BISOUS TT LE MONDE ET REVIEWS ENCORE ET TOUJOURS!!!!


	3. CHAPITRE QUATRIEME

La semaine, ou plutôt les quelques jours qui les séparaient du bal passèrent avec une lenteur déconcertante. Les élèves, de la première à la dernière année semblaient surexcités et ne tenaient plus en place, à cela il y avait deux ou plutôt trois raisons non négligeables. La première était que le jour du bal, une sortie à Pré-au-lard était organisée, de façon à ce que les élèves puissent faire divers achats, et éventuellement se payer la plus belle robe de soirée qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour l'occasion. La seconde était naturellement le bal en lui-même, car qui disait bal sous-entendait cavaliers ou cavalières, danses diverses, buffet et pourquoi pas plus si affinité (telle était en tout cas la vision des choses de monsieur Sirius Black !). Enfin, la dernière raison de ce mouvement d'effervescence était que, une fois l'esprit occupé par le bal et des choses festives, on ne pensait plus à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le monde extérieur. Les élèves se sentaient comme dans un cocon protecteur, il préférait se concentrer sur les choses qui allaient bien pour mieux passer sous silence celles qui n'allaient pas, réaction typiquement humaine en somme. L'attentat qui avait eu lieu au ministère avait jeté un froid glacial, pendant plusieurs semaine, les élèves n'avaient pensé qu'à ça, et encore plus ceux dont les proches avaient directement été touchés par le drame, pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit plus joyeusement était comme un soulagement, une façon d'oublier ou du moins de déplacer ses pensées vers autre chose ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours.

C'est ce à quoi réfléchissait James Potter en attendant ses amis pour partir à Pré-au-lard il ne reconnaissait plus le monde dans lequel il vivait, il se sentait tellement impuissant et dépassé par les évènements qu'il en souffrait. Passer du temps avec ses amis, faire des blagues, avoir des bonnes notes étaient tout ce dont il se préoccupait jusqu'à présent mais les choses avaient effectivement changé. Ils avaient grandit, _il_ avait grandit, mûrit et le contexte actuel ne lui permettait plus d'être aussi insouciant qu'avant. Il n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes de laisser faire les choses sans agir, de se laisser submerger par la situation, non, James avait toujours été un homme d'action et pourtant, pourtant en ce moment il faisait tout le contraire. Dehors, un fou furieux psychopathe avait l'ambition démesurée d'asservir le monde des sorciers, il avait tué les parents d'une de ses meilleures amies, qui elle-même avait presque faillit tomber dans la magie noire par pur vengeance et lui…… et lui ne faisait rien, il essayait tout juste de faire face à la situation.

Pourquoi pensait-il à cela maintenant ? Peut-être parce que sa haine pour ce Voldemort grandissait, peut-être qu'il venait de se rendre compte que la situation était vraiment grave, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait plus subir mais réagir, faire quelque chose au lieu de se retrouver victime un jour…. d'ailleurs pourquoi personne ne semblait rien faire ? Le ministère, les aurors, et même Dumbledore, ne dit-on pourtant pas de lui que c'était le plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre ?

James secoua la tête de dépit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imagin ? Combattre Voldemort seul comme un grand sorcier qu'il n'était pas ? Mais il ne se résolvait pas à rester passif.

- Tu es tout seul ?

Il sursauta, tiré de ses sombres pensées pour reconnaître la jolie rousse qui lui plaisait tant.

- Les autres ne devraient plus tarder je pense, Morgane tu viens aussi ?

- Fais pas cette tête tu vas me vexer ! dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être offensée.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir au bal.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis mais Lily tenait absolument à ce que je l'accompagne et que je l'aide choisir sa tenue…….tu comprends, elle veut être la plus jolie ce soir….

Lily lui décocha le regard le plus noir qu'elle pu faire en entendant ce que sa meilleure amie s'était permise de dire…..la traîtresse !

James sourit en voyant la réaction de Lily et en s'apercevant qu'elle avait légèrement rougit, il sentit également le rouge lui venir aux joues, pourquoi diable cette fille lui faisait un tel effet ? Mais elle avait accepté de venir avec lui et il en était plus que ravi.

- Et de toutes façons, continuait Morgane, je n'allait pas rester enfermée toute seule alors que tous le monde étaient en train de s'amuser dehors !

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Remus qui arrivait dans son dos.

- Je vois qu'on attendait plus que nous, s'exclama Sirius qui venait en compagnie de Peter, on y va ?

- Oh ben non pourquoi ? On est bien ici !

Ils partirent avec les diligences dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Arrivés au village ils se séparèrent les filles d'un côté (car Lily refusa catégoriquement que James lui donne son avis sur la tenue qu'elle allait porter) et les garçons de l'autre.

- Bon sang, je t'adore mais DECIDE-TOI ENFIN !!!!

- T'es marrante, c'est pas facile, et puis tu n'as rien à dire, tu te souviens l'après-midi que tu m'avais fait passer uniquement parce que tu ne trouvais pas le bon foulard assortie à ta robe pour le bal de l'an dernier ?

Morgane ne répliqua rien à ce souvenir, Lily avait raison, elle lui devait bien ça ! Mais ce qui l'exaspérait c'était d'entendre sa meilleure amie déclarer combien elle était hideuse alors que toutes les robes qu'elle passait lui allaient à merveille ! Quoiqu'elle mette, Lily était plus que radieuse et magnifique, ce qui pouvait parfois être assez rageant lorsqu'on devait passer une demi-heure à faire des retouches magiques à sa robe pour avoir l'air de quelque chose dedans ! Mais Morgane n'avait jamais été jalouse de Lily, elle n'était pas envieuse de nature, ce n'était pas digne d'un Gryffondor ! Lily était sa meilleure amie, elle n'allait pas la jalouser parce que mère nature avait été très généreuse avec elle ! D'autant plus que Morgane n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre, même si sa beauté n'était pas aussi évidente que celui de miss Evans, elle existait tout de même !

- Pourquoi pas la bleue de tout à l'heure, elle est originale !

- QUOI ? Avec un décolleté pareil ! Je n'oserai jamais porter un truc comme ça, j'imagine déjà la tête de MacGonagall !

- Tu as peut-être raison, remarque ça serait quand même marrant !

Elles en étaient à leur quatrième boutique et à leur vingt et unième robe de cette même boutique, le vendeur était au bord du désespoir mais Lily n'arrivait toujours pas à faire son choix, une verte pour allait avec ses yeux ? Une bordeaux pour les faire ressortir ? Une noire pour contraster avec sa peau diaphane ?

- C'est pas pour dire, dit malicieusement Morgane, mais je trouve que pour un simple bal avec un simple ami, tu fais beaucoup d'efforts, non ?

- Peuh, ce n'est pas pour Potter tout ça, je te signale qu'il y aura pleins d'autres garçons à ce bal, peut-être que m'en trouverai un qui sait ?

Morgane ne dit rien mais l'air gêné de Lily ne lui avait pas échappé, il était évident qu'elle voulait être particulièrement jolie pour James, ce qui, soi dit en passant, était totalement inutile étant donné que James aurait trouvé que Lily était la plus belle fille sur Terre même si elle avait été vêtue d'un sac !

- Celle-là est parfaite ! déclara Lily satisfaite en se tournant et en se retournant devant le miroir.

- Lily, elles étaient toutes parfaites ! objecta Morgane en se réveillant mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit complètement les yeux, elle du admettre que Lily n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique.

- Alors ?

- Lily, tu es superbe mais James ne va jamais s'en remettre !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules mais semblait plus que ravie, elle avait finalement opté pour une robe longue de couleur carmin, légèrement décolletée et qui marquait avec grâce sa taille fine avec une coiffure et un maquillage appropriés Lily serait à coup sûr la plus belle fille de la soirée, ce qui était de toute façon presque toujours le cas !

- En plus elle est en solde ! Je crois que c'est mon jour de chance !

- Mouais, elle reste quand même chère, tu es sûre que tu peux te le permettre ?

- Mais oui, maman m'a envoyé de l'argent justement pour l'occasion.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour Morgane, cette simple phrase anodine lui fit penser à sa propre mère qui, elle aussi, n'hésitait pas à lui envoyer de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse avoir la robe qui lui faisait tant envie, désormais ce ne sera plus jamais le cas pensa t-elle amèrement tout en refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Lily du s'en apercevoir car elle se mordit les lèvres en se maudissant d'avoir pu être aussi stupide et elle se hâta de rejoindre la caisse pour laisser à son amie le temps de se remettre en toute discrétion.

- Bien, fit Morgane en sortant du magasin, tu voulais voir autre chose ?

- Non, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, quelle heure est-il ? WHAOU, déj ? Ais-je mis autant de temps ?

- Tu n'as pas idée ! se moqua sa meilleure amie, mais après tout, ça valait le coup ! Bon, on a quand même encore le temps de passer au magasin de Quiddich avant de rejoindre les autres aux Trois balais. Ca ne te dérange pas si on y fait un tour ? J'ai besoin de gants et je veux voir les dernières nouveautés.

- Bah, je te dois bien ça !

- Ca c'est sûr !

* * *

- James tu commences à nous saoûler l ! bougonna un Sirius impatient.

- Il a raison, renchérit Remus, tout le monde a trouvé une robe sauf toi, décide-toi mon vieux !

- Deux secondes les gars ! C'est la première fois que Lily accepte l'une de mes invitations, je ne vais quand même pas tout foirer en achetant n'importe quelle tenue de soirée !

La vendeuse se sentit offusquée en entendant ce client juger que les robes qu'elle vendait pouvait être qualifiées de « n'importe quelle tenue », aussi, elle tourna les talons pour se préoccuper d'une dame qui hésitait entre un chapeau en hermine ou un qui faisait plutôt office de coupe de fruit.

- Je crois que tu l'as vexée, remarqua Peter.

- Mmmpf, c'est vrai ce que je dis, regarde celle-là, elle est pas assez classe pour Lily, je ne vais quand même pas me ramener en uniforme ! Si seulement je savais de quelle couleur elle a choisit sa robe !

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué à le deviner. Lily est une fille qui s'habille avec beaucoup de goût, elle sait ce qui la met en valeur donc soit ce sera dans les tons de rouge, bordeaux ou alors elle optera pour les verts… répondit simplement Sirius.

Les trois autres le dévisagèrent incrédule.

- Ben quoi ? Vous avez oublié à qui vous aviez à faire les gars ! Le spécialiste des filles, c'est moi ! ajouta t-il avec suffisance.

Sirius se la jouait un peu mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur ce point, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'autant de perspicacité sur la gente féminine, il était très observateur des moindres détails, ce qui avait plus d'une fois sauvé ses amis !

- O.K, donc on va laisser tomber le bleu marine, le blanc, le vert et le rouge ! Super, il nous reste quoi maintenant ? se lamenta le jeune sorcier à lunette.

- Tu peux peut-être essayer le rose bonbon ? Tu serais tellement appétissant ! plaisanta son meilleur ami.

James lui balança au visage toutes les robes qui se trouvaient à porter de main. Quand soudain son visage s'éclaira devant l'une d'entre elle, il est vrai que la robe était en elle-même superbe, d'un noir éclatant avec des coutures or de part et d'autre.

- Attendez-moi là je reviens tout de suite, se contenta t-il de dire à ses amis.

- Ben oui on va t'attendre ici, c'est vrai qu'on à QUE ça à faire ! se plaignit Sirius mais James était déjà parti.

- Où est-il all ? demanda Remus, mais personne ne répondit.

- Au fait, toi non plus tu es décidé à ne pas aller à ce bal ? questionna Sirius.

- Ouais, je préfère rester avec Morgane, si jamais elle ne va pas bien tu comprends….

- Je comprends surtout que tu ne veux surtout pas te mouiller !

- Quoi ?

- Puisque Morgane ne vient pas au bal, tu aurais du te trouver une autre cavalière, d'habitude vous y allez toujours ensemble. Mais là, tu aurais du inviter une autre fille, c'est pour ça que tu prends l'excuse de rester avec Morgane !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, alors tu crois vraiment que….

- J'en suis même sûr ! Morgane pourrait très bien rester toute seule, d'ailleurs je suis persuad qu'elle t'a elle-même dit d'aller à ce bal !

- Pffff, n'importe quoi, je veux rester avec elle, je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule, c'est la vérité, bégaya Remus qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça, allez AVOUE !

- Il n'y a rien à avouer.

- Tu parles ! Regarde, même Queudver s'est trouvé une cavalière !

- Hey ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

- CA Y EST J'AI LA TENUE PARFAITE !!!!

- Ha James, te revoilà, s'enthousiasma Remus, heureux d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de Sirius, alors tu nous la montres cette robe !

- Oui regardez, c'était une robe noire avec des coutures or mais j'ai demandé à la vendeuse si elle pouvait dessiner un Lion en or dans le dos et regardez-moi ça !

La robe était effectivement superbe, un gigantesque lion s'étalait sur tout le dos et on aurait presque dit qu'il était vivant.

- Vous voyez, Lily est préfète des Gryffondors et c'est un lion, vous avez compris, hein, vous avez compris ?

- Mais oui, mais oui on a surtout compris que tu étais barge ! dit Sirius avec ennui. On peut y aller maintenant ?

- On peut y aller, tu as payé ta robe toi ?

- Non, je comptais la voler discrètement mais maintenant je suis découvert grâce à toi !

- Super drôle !

- Dépêchez-vous un peu, on doit rejoindre les filles dans cinq minutes aux Trois-Balais !

- Ouais ouais t'énerve pas Rémus on y va !

- Alors ça je l'aurais pari ! se lamenta Sirius en poussant la porte du pub le plus célèbre de Pré-au-lard. Pourquoi on s'est press ? On aurait du se douter qu'elles ne seraient pas à l'heure non plus !

- Hou, mais en voilà un tout grognon ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui !

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes l ? demanda Lily.

- Ben oui, répondit du tac au tac le jeune sorcier brun, figure toi que ça fait trois quarts d'heure qu'on poiraute ! Pour vous faire pardonner vous devez nous payer à boire !

- C'est ça ouais, intervint Morgane. Trois quart d'heure, hein ? Alors pourquoi vous n'avez même pas de table, ni même enlevé vos manteaux…..mmmh ?

Sirius haussa les épaules en s'asseyant tandis que les trois autres s'esclaffaient.

- Vous avez tous trouvé ce dont vous aviez besoin ? s'enquit la brune en prenant place à son tour.

- Oui tous, même si certains ont eu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus de mal à se décider, répondit Remus en jetant un regard insistant sur James qui fit semblant de regarder ailleurs.

- Je vois, nous avons eu le même genre de problème…

- Ha…ha oui ? se précipita James, toi aussi Lily tu as eu du mal à choisir ?

La jeune fille rougit en lançant un regard assassin vers Morgane, mais elle tenta de sauver les apparences :

- Non, de toutes façons, pourquoi aurais-je eu du mal à me décider ? J'ai pris la première robe qui

venait…

Morgane se racla bruyamment la gorge à ce moment-là, ce qui lui valut un regard encore plus meurtrier de la part de sa meilleure amie.

- ….. C'est à elle-même que Morgane faisait référence. Etant donné que nous avons fini tôt pour moi elle a voulu aller au magasin de Quidditch et elle a mis un temps interminable pour choisir quel nouveau nettoyant elle allait choisir pour son balai.

- Ha d'accord, fit seulement James très déçu. mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Sirius ?

Son ami était en train de se tortiller sur sa chaise en tendant son cou le plus possible.

- J'essaye de voir où se trouve ma petite Rosmerta !

- Ne me dit pas que tu as toujours l'espoir de sortir avec elle ! demanda Peter.

- Sache que la persévérance arrive au bout de tout mon cher Peter !

- Ouais mais là ça s'appelle du harcèlement ! dit Remus. De toutes façons elle est trop vieille pour toi, elle te l'a dit elle-même !

- Parce que Sirius lui a carrément demand ? s'étouffa Lily.

- Oui, Sirius n'aime pas que l'on parle de ça parce que pour lui c'est un échec, expliqua James en riant. L'an dernier il a pris son courage à deux mains et a demandé à Rosmerta si elle voulait sortir avec lui mais elle lui a gentiment répondu que même si elle le trouvait très drôle et charmant, il lui semblait que leur différence d'âge serait un obstacle entre eux !

- Peuh, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate ! Je suis sûr qu'elle en meure d'envie mais qu'elle n'ose pas, voilà tout !

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Que puis-je vous servir ? demanda la fameuse serveuse qui venait d'arriver.

- Un chocolat chaud s'il vous plait Rosmerta ! commanda Lily.

- Un jus de citrouille pour moi, répondit Peter.

- Une bière au beurre, je suppose que tu prends la même chose Morgane ? Alors deux bière au Beurre s'il vous plait.

- Et une troisième pour moi ! rajouta James.

- Et toi Sirius, une bière au beurre avec le jus d'un demi-citron, c'est ça ?

- Oh Rosmerta, je vois que tu n'as pas oubli ! répondit le garçon avec un clin d'œil très prononc en direction de la serveuse. C'est certainement que j'ai marqué ta mémoire !

- En fait tu prends la même chose à chaque fois que tu viens ici, et ce, depuis ta troisième année Poudlard. Au fait, vous en êtes où maintenant ? En sixième année ?

- EN SEPTIEME ANNEE ! s'emporta Sirius, c'est notre dernière année, nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

- Excusez-moi, j'oublie toujours ! s'excusa Rosmerta, bon, je vous apporte tout de suite votre commande les enfants.

A peine partie, Lily, Morgane, James, Remus et Peter partir d'un grand éclat de rire, le pauvre Sirius par contre semblait réellement désappointé.

- Fais pas cette tête Sirius, consola Remus, tu as toutes les filles que tu veux à Poudlard, ce n'est pas parce que Rosmerta te dis non que tu vas faire la tête !

- Justement, à Poudlard, ce sont des « filles », moi maintenant je veux des femmes, des vraies ! Je commence à en avoir assez de m'amuser avec de simples fillettes ! dit-il avec arrogance.

- Non mais dis donc Black, surveille un peu ton langage avant que ma main de fillette ne vienne rencontrer ta joue ! avertit Morgane.

- Ouah arrête tu me fait vraiment trop peur l ! HHHAAA c'est bon, c'est bon arrête maintenant, tu vas me le payer !

- Essaie un peu pour voir ! s'exclama Morgane en riant.

Elle avait mis un bras autour du cou de Sirius et avait serré très fortement de façon à pouvoir ébouriffer ses cheveux tout son content.

- Super je ressemble à James maintenant !

- Il y a pire comme comparaison ! remarqua Lily sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui lui valut de piquer un fard immédiatement après, comment avait-elle pu dire ça à voix haute ?

- Hou là là, mais ça devient chaud, chaud, chaud par ici ! lança Sirius avec un sourire.

En temps normal James aurait fanfaronné en disant que Lily avait vu très juste mais bizarrement il ne dit rien, son teint paru cependant légèrement plus coloré et il remercia simplement Lily pour le compliment.

- Bon Morgane, tu ne veux vraiment, _vraiment_ pas venir ? Tu devrais tu sais, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Non Lily, je ne veux pas y aller, je n'ai pas envie de me préparer pendant deux heures, d'aller danser toute la soirée alors que je suis fatiguée et même si ça va mieux je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à rire.

- Je sais mais justement ça te fera du bien de t'amuser un peu au lieu de rester toute seule toute la soirée.

- Elle ne sera pas seule, intervint Remus, moi non plus je n'y vais pas.

A ce moment là, Sirius éternua bruyamment mais on pu clairement entendre un « Comme par hasard » qui se perdait dans son « Atchoum ».

- Ne fais pas cette tête Remus, il a raison, je t'ai dit que je pouvais très bien rester toute seule, tu devrais y aller, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour trouver une cavalière !

- J'ai dit que je resterai avec toi et c'est ce que je ferai !

- Bon, bon je ne vais pas insister encore ! Mais bon, peut-être qu'on y fera un petit tour dans la soirée pour voir comment ça se passe ! Et sinon, quelles sont les heureuses élues que vous allez emmener ? demanda la jeune fille à l'adresse de Sirius et Peter.

- Et bien, j'ai eu tellement de propositions, raconta Sirius, que j'ai du laisser le hasard décider pour moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien j'ai tiré un nom au hasard avec ma baguette et je suis tombée sur Melissa Lochessia de Poufsouffle.

- La magnifique brune aux yeux bleus ? Je trouve que le hasard fait très bien les choses !

- Que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être irrésistible !

Les deux jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

- Bref, et toi Peter ?

- BrtaJirkis.

- HEIN ?

- Hum….Bertha Jorkins.

Un silence plomba l'atmosphère durant quelques secondes, les deux jeunes filles ne savaient pas si les circonstances exigeaient de le féliciter ou de le plaindre. En fait Bertha était très loin de ressemblait à ce que les garçons pouvait qualifier de « fille potable », avec ses lunettes, son nez en trompette, ses oreilles décollées et ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. mais le pire était que la plupart des gens ne la supportait pas, du moins pas pendant une longue période, c'était le genre de fille qui vivait par procuration, elle était toujours à la recherche du moindre ragot, fureteuse, espionne, fouineuse, autant de qualificatif qui lui allaient comme un gant.

- Oh je sais qu'elle n'est pas très belle à regarder et pas non plus très sympathique, dit être mal l'aise, mais elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner et je n'ai pas pu refuser.

- En tout cas ne compte pas sur moi pour rester avec vous, cette fille est insupportable, toujours poser une multitude de question, à fouiner partout ! déclara Sirius.

- Pe-peut-être que tu vas quand même passer une bonne soirée, encouragea Morgane.

- Ouais, enchaîna James, avec un peu de chance elle aura trouvé la potion de changement d'apparence pour s'arranger un peu d'ici ce soir !

- Figure-toi, James, que il n'y a pas que la beauté qui compte !

- Ha bon ? se réveilla Sirius comme si Lily venait de faire la plus grande des révélations.

- Je sais Lily, répondit le sorcier à lunette, mais avoue que toi non plus tu ne peux pas la souffrir !

- C'est vrai, admit Lily, elle est insupportable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère Evans, je ne crois pas que James tienne tellement rester en leur compagnie de toute façon…..si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

James lui donna un violent coup de coude qui le fit taire immédiatement, Lily parut ennuyée et légèrement inquiète par la remarque mais ne fit aucun commentaire. En fait elle était quelque peu déstabilisée par le fait que sa meilleure amie ne vienne pas avec elle à cette soirée, si Morgane avait été là, elle et James aurait pu rester avec elle et Rémus et si James l'ennuyait ou l'insupportait, elle aurait pu se réfugier chez Morgane et toute deux aurait mis au point une stratégie pour l'éviter le plus possible comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire avec n'importe quel garçon un peu trop collant (ce qui arrivait malheureusement la plupart du temps à Lily).

Une fois les boissons expédiées, tous les six se levèrent et rentrèrent en hâte à Poudlard, d'abord parce que le froid commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir en cette fin du mois d'octobre, mais surtout parce que quatre d'entre eux avaient la ferme intention de se faire les plus beaux possibles !

* * *

Rémus regardait d'un œil critique ce qui fut autrefois leur dortoir à tous les quatre à présent, là où un jour il y eut des lit à baldaquin, il n'y avait que quatre amoncellements de robe de sorcier, de chaussure, d'écharpe.

- Quelque chose m'échappe, nous avons passé toute l'après-midi à Pré-au-lard pour vous trouver des robes et vous trouvez quand même le moyen de mettre tout ce bordel !

- Les accessoires Remus, les accessoires ! répondit Sirius comme s'il venait d'admettre une vérit des plus fondamentales et profondes.

- Les accessoires ? Tu commences à me faire peur, tu parles comme une fille !

- QUOI ? Tu veux voir si je me bats comme une fille aussi ! Tu as de la chance que je sois presque prêt, je n'aimerai pas abîmer tout ce beau travail !

- Tu parles ! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ? Il y a dix fois plus simple ! _Agrancios_!

- Ha ouais, j'y avais pas pensé, sympa Rémus, remercia James qui était en train de se battre avec ses cheveux devant un reflet hilare.

James, Sirius et Peter étaient serrés comme des sardines devant l'unique miroir de leur salle de bain jusqu'à que Remus règle la situation en agrandissant simplement le miroir d'un coup de baguette magique ! Sirius, comme à son habitude, était impeccable et étant donné qu'il avait été le premier des trois à être prêt (« c'est normal, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, je suis canon de nature ! » avait-il expliqué) il essayait d'arranger Peter du mieux qu'il pouvait en disposant sa robe de façon à cacher un bourrelet ou deux, ou de lui faire une coiffure à la pointe de la mode.

James, lui, avait ses propres problèmes, après avoir faillit s'évanouir en voyant qu'un fil dépassait de sa nouvelle robe, fait une crise de nerf en constatant que ses chaussures de soirée ne lui allaient plus, il était à présent au bord de la dépression à cause de la tignasse désordonnée qui lui servait de chevelure !

- Par Merlin ! POURQUOI MOI, POURQUOI MOI ?????? J'ai tout essayé, les potions, les lotions, les formules, même leur truc moldu qu'ils appellent du gel et y a rien à faire !

- Je croyais que tu aimais bien tes cheveux, tu disais que ça te donnait un air rebelle ! rappela Peter.

- Mouais, mais Lily n'aime pas ça !

- Non, ce qu'elle n'aime pas c'est que tu fasses exprès de les ébouriffer encore plus pour te rendre intéressant ! corrigea Remus.

- Ecoute, dit Sirius, ça fait des années que je me désespère en voyant tes cheveux, je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire, tu es comme ça et tes enfants seront comme ça de toute évidence !

- Ne parle pas de malheur, je ne veux pas leur laisser un héritage pareil ! Sirius aide-moi !

- Ha là là, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ? Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire……. même si de toutes façons il n'y plus rien à faire pour toi !

- SIRIUS !

- Ca va, ça va mon chou t'affoles pas ! Le beau gosse est l !

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, on entendit les soupirs de désespoir de Sirius, suivit des cris de douleur de James, le tout couvert par les esclaffement des deux reflets. Peter, une fois prêt rejoignit Remus qui avait décidé de s'éloigner le plus possible et de rester près de la fenêtre.

- Alors comment je suis ? demanda Peter au loup garou.

- Très élégant, Bertha va tomber sous le charme !

- Pffff… j'y vais juste avec elle parce que c'est la seule qui m'ait demandé et que je n'ai pas os demander à une autre fille.

- Ha oui et qui aurais-tu aimé inviter alors ?

- Hein ? Heu….hum….n-non personne, je disais ça comme ça, bégaya Peter rougissant.

- Mouais, répliqua Remus dubitatif, tu m'en diras tant !

- Et toi, tu vas rester avec Morgane alors ?

- Oui.

- Tous les deux, je veux dire tous les deux…._seuls_ ?

- Ben oui, Peter où tu veux en venir ?

- Non à rien, c'est juste que vous serez tous les deux complètement seuls…

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois tu sais ! Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît, on a même dormis dans la même chambre plusieurs fois si tu veux tout savoir !

- Ha bon ??? s'exclama t-il les yeux brillant.

- Peter tu m'inquiètes, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas oublié que Morgane était ma meilleure amie….. tu le sais ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Dis-moi, entre ça et l'autre jour lorsque tu l'as complimenté sur ses talents de joueuses…. tu n'auras pas un petit faible pour elle par hasard ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Morgane est une amie au même titre que vous trois, jamais je ne…. comment tu peux penser ça ? Morgane est une excellente amie comme toi, James et Sirius !

- Et Lily.

- Oui…. et Lily.

Peter s'éloigna pour voir où en était les autres. Quel crétin, toujours à deviner tout sur tout, Evans, pfff, cette fille de moldu mon amie ? Tu parles, en plus elle déteste James. Et ce vénard va passer toute sa soirée seul en compagnie de ma Morgane !

- Pete, tu es prêt ?

- Hein ? Oui oui on peut y aller. Ouah James, tu es bien coiffé comme ça !

Sirius avait véritablement accomplit un miracle certes, James avait toujours un incroyable épis mais Sirius avait arrangé ses cheveux de telle façons qu'on y faisait plus attention, tout était en harmonie et lui donnait une petit quelque chose en plus.

- Oui je sais, je suis un véritable petit génie ! Autant faire profiter les amis de mon incroyable savoir faire ! fit Sirius visiblement fier de ce qu'il avait accomplit.

- Remus, appela James, vraiment aucun regret ?

- Aucun, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et je te souhaite bonne chance avec Lily, n'oublie pas de juste rester toi-même et simple, et de lui être attentif, sois drôle mais pas lourd non plus, ne fais pas le mariole, évite de draguer les autres filles, évite aussi de parler de Quidditch parce que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de parler de ton poste d'attrapeur…

- Mais à part tout ça je dois rester moi-même ! C'est encourageant !

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, si elle a accepté l'invitation c'est que quelque chose en toi lui plait, il suffit de faire ce que tu as fait ces dernières semaines ! Ne parle pas de Rogue non plus ! Bonne soirée à tous les trois !

- Alors tu y vas avec James Potter ? Non mais, LE James Potter.

- Je n'en connais qu'un….. et ça suffit largement !

Les deux autres filles qui partageaient le dortoir de Morgane et Lily pépiaient autour de cette dernière depuis qu'elle était revenue de Pré-au-Lard et qu'elle s'était mise à se préparer.

- Quelle chance tu as ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, et puis tu as vu comme il est bon attrapeur ! disait Sandrine.

- En plus il est drôle et premier dans toutes les matières….. avec Sirius aussi ! renchérissait Liza. Ce que j'aimerai être à ta place !

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas les filles, il va falloir vous faire une raison ! trancha Morgane qui commençait à être agacée par un tel babillage et qui voyait que ces remarques énervaient également Lily. Vous devriez vous préparer plutôt !

- Evidemment toi tu n'y vas pas, tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper….. en plus tu nous prives de Remus !

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, je n'ai rien dit…

- Si je t'ai entendu. Alors comme ça tu aurais aimé y aller avec Remus ? Je ne le savais pas désolée, mais tu aurais du lui demander, peut-être que s'il avait eu une proposition il aurait accepté de venir à ce bal.

- Tu parles, il serait tout de même rester avec toi.

- Tu n'en sais rien, écoute Sandrine, il y aura d'autres occasions et pour ce soir, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ais forcé à ne pas y aller, en fait c'est plutôt le contraire.

- Je sais bien, n'empêche que Lily a une chance incroyable ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a invité toi alors que tu as toujours été désagréable avec lui.

- Morgane, tu viens m'aider pour ma coiffure….. dans la salle de bain, coupa Lily avant de s'enfermer à double tour dans la pièce d'eau.

- Enfin un peu de tranquillité, souffla Morgane.

- Elles commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs ! Et tu en as de la chance, et pourquoi-ci et pourquoi-ça ! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGG ET JE SAIS TOUJOURS PAS COMMENT ME COIFFER !

- Houlà, on se calme deux secondes, tu as encore le temps !

- Dis-moi un truc, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que cette robe me grossissait autant ? Je te croyais mon amie !

- Lily, calme-toi, je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, cette robe est parfaite et te va comme un gant, inutile de t'affoler, maintenant respire, je vais m'occuper de ta coiffure et toi de ton maquillage !

- D'accord.

Après une demi-heure d'essais durant lesquels Lily gaspilla trois tubes de rouge à lèvre, deux ombres à paupière, répandis par terre un poudrier tout neuf et s'arracha approximativement cent cinquante trois cheveux, elle sortit de la salle de bain plus détendue et arracha des cris d'admiration de la part des deux autre jeunes filles. Effectivement la jeune sorcière était plus que sublime, si Sandrine et Liza la regardaient de façon envieuse, rien de tel n'apparaissait sur le visage de Morgane, elle était habituée à ce que les regards se tournent vers Lily et elle ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, au contraire elle était ravie pour son amie. Lily était très belle et alors ? Elle avait de la chance, pourquoi lui en vouloir ?

Une autre chose faisait sourire Morgane, Lily était non seulement magnifique et enviée mais en plus ce soir elle serait au bras d'un des garçons les plus demandés de tout Poudlard, de quoi rabattre le caquet de certaines petites pestes ! _Un des garçons les plus demandés de tout poudlard_… sans trop savoir pourquoi cela lui rappela que Tristan irait à ce bal, sans elle, il irait à ce bal accompagnée d'une autre fille certainement beaucoup plus belle et après tout il le méritait bien. Morgane secoua la tête, inutile de penser à ça maintenant, il était trop tard pour regretter de toutes façons.

- Allez Lily, j'en connais un qui doit t'attendre de pied ferme !

- Ouais génial ! répliqua Lily avec une moue exagérée.

- Ho ça suffit hein, admet enfin que tu es contente d'y aller ! Je descends avec toi, je dois rejoindre Remus.

Elles ouvrirent la porte de leur dortoir et descendirent les marches avec précaution pour ne pas que Lily marche sur sa robe. Les quatre maraudeurs étaient en bas, les attendant, Remus était calme comme d'habitude, Sirius, un air dégagé, semblait s'impatienter, James était plus nerveux que jamais, lissant pour la quinzième fois le pan de sa veste quant à Peter il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien raconter à Bertha Jorkins tout au long de la soirée. Cependant, en voyant arriver Lily, tous marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et eurent le souffle coupé (surtout James cela va sans dire). Le premier à se remettre fut Sirius :

- Ouah, et bien Evans, je savais que tu étais canon mais je ne savais pas qu'une préfète-en-chef pouvait être aussi sublime ! Tu es magnifique ! James fait attention tu baves un peu l !

- Merci Sirius, répondit Lily au compliment non sans rougir.

James revint enfin à ses esprits :

- Lily tu….tu n'as jamais été aussi belle….ce qui n'est pas peu dire crois-moi.

Là, ce fut Lily qui marqua un temps d'arrêt, énormément touchée par le compliment, pourquoi cela la touchait autant ?

- C'est très gentil James, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Et encore c'était un euphémisme pensait-elle, James était littéralement canon avec sa robe et pour une fois ses cheveux étaient à peu près peignés, vraiment il en ferait craquer plus d'une ce soir. « Mais c'est avec loi qu'il est » se surprit à penser jalousement la jeune fille.

- Morgane…. reprit Sirius, toi aussi tu es magnifique….hum dans le genre, "excusez-moi je viens de me lever" tu es très bien !

La sus-nommée lui donna une tape derrière la nuque en lui tirant la langue.

- Ha ouais trop sexy comme ça !

Morgane en effet, à côté de Lily ne faisait pas vraiment le poids étant donné qu'elle n'était que très légèrement maquillée et habillée simplement avec un jean et un pull. Elle croisa les bras et tenta de regarder ailleurs que du côté de Sirius.

- Mais tu sais bien que je rigole Morgane ! On t'aime comme tu es……. même si tu ne sais pas t'habiller !

- Black tu as de la chance d'être habillé en tenue de soirée sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de t'arroser ! défia Morgane en souriant. Allez les jeunes, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre les autres, on se verra peut-être dans la soirée ou alors demain matin ! Amusez-vous bien !

Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Morgane tira James en arrière et lui chuchota :

- Ne sois pas si nerveux, Lily est ravie d'être avec toi ce soir, même si elle préférerait manger des véracrasses plutôt que de l'avouer. Donc détend-toi et surtout ne foire pas tout ! Reste cool et tout ira bien, n'essais surtout pas d'en faire trop pour la charmer, ton naturel suffira !

James lui lança un regard remplit de reconnaissance et commença quelque peu à se détendre, il se plaça tout près de Lily mais, bien qu'il en eut très envie il ne lui prit pas la main, il se contenta de lui présenter son bras qu'elle accepta avec un sourire.

Alors que Remus et Morgane disparaissaient bras dessus, bras dessous, Sirius, James, Peter et Lily descendirent le grand escalier central qui les mèneraient à la grande salle où l'on pouvait déjà entendre les autres élèves se déchaînaient comme des diables.

- J'ai dit à Melissa que je l'attendrai ici, dit Sirius, une fois arrivé en bas des escaliers.

- Pareil pour Bertha, gémit Peter. Vous n'allez pas nous laisser tout seuls hein ? Ne me laissez pas tomber, j'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à l'entendre dire toutes sortes de ragots sur n'importe quoi et n'importe qui !

- Il ne fallait pas accepter son invitation alors, objecta James.

- Ouais ben j'en avais marre d'aller tout seul à tous les bals.

- C'est vrai que c'est dommage que Julie soit partie, compatit Lily.

Julie Rodrick était une jeune fille avec qui Peter s'entendait très bien, malheureusement pour lui elle avait du déménager en France dans la famille de son père, suite au décès de sa mère. Peter et elle avaient entretenu une correspondance mais petit à petit ils avaient simplement arrêtés de s'écrire.

- Mouais, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- PEEEETEEERRR !!!! Je suis l ! scanda la voix stridente de Bertha du haut de l'escalier qu'elle descendit à toute vitesse.

Peter ferma les yeux un instant pour éviter de la voir se jeter sur lui mais fini par les ouvrirent et grand bien lui en fit. Certes Lily et Bertha ne pouvaient souffrir aucune comparaison, mais ce soit-là Bertha était, disons, moins laide que d'habitude. Sa robe noire la mettait plutôt en valeur, elle était très bien maquillée et avait fait un effort pour sa coiffure, ce qui faisait que la vue d'ensemble était très satisfaisante. Peut-être que finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas passer une _si_ mauvaise soirée que ça !

- Tu….. tu es jolie c..comme ça Bertha.

- Merci, tiens, Potter et Evans…ensemble ? Aurais-je manqué une étape….. _moi_? Depuis quand êtes vous ensembles ? Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux ? Comment as-tu enfin acceptée Lily ? Il me semblait que tu ne supportais pas notre bel attrapeur ?

James vit immédiatement l'air ennuyé de Lily et réagit au quart de tour :

- Désolé de te décevoir Bertha mais tu ne trouveras pas de ragot à colporter sur Lily et moi, Lily a simplement eu la gentillesse d'accepter mon invitation, et ça en reste là. Lily est ma cavalière pour ce soir mais nous ne sortons pas ensemble…satisfaite ?

Si Bertha sembla déçue, Lily fit un immense sourire à James ce qui le combla de bonheur.

- Bon, s'impatienta Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

- Avec qui y vas-tu Sirius ? demanda aussitôt Bertha.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, tiens la voilà…mmmmhh pas mal du tout, bien joué ma baguette !

Melissa était ravissante et descendit l'escalier avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable, Sirius lui prit galamment la main et déposa un baiser sur sa joue ce qui la fit rougir.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda James.

- C'est parti.

Les trois couples se dirigèrent donc vers la grande porte d'où sortait une musique assourdissante, au moment de franchir la porte Lily prit la main de James dans la sienne, ce dont l'œil exercé de Bertha Jorkins ne manqua pas de noter !

La salle était splendide, les citrouilles enflammées dansaient au rythme de l'orchestre tandis que les fantômes ne cessaient d'apparaître et disparaître selon leur gré. Cette année il n'y avait pas vraiment de banquet, le directeur et les préfets avaient fait le choix d'un buffet très garni de façon à ce que les élèves puissent s'amuser et danser tout au long de la soirée. Seules quelques tables isolées étaient disposées pour permettre de se reposer si besoin était de temps en temps. L'orchestre était un groupe sorcier connu d'Angleterre et qui s'appelait les « FunnyBrother », ils étaient plutôt bons et populaires, en tout cas les élèves semblaient apprécier leur musique si l'on regardait avec quel acharnement certains se déhanchaient.

- Tu viens danser Peter ? supplia Bertha.

- Heu…n - non peut-être pas tout de suite, tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose plutôt ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux déjà me faire boire ? dit-elle en riant, bon comme tu voudras, allons inspecter le buffet pendant ce temps cela me permettra d'observer quels sont les couples de la soirée.

Peter soupira et c'est avec quelques appréhensions qu'il partit seule en compagnie de sa cavalière sous les regards moqueurs de Sirius. Les quatre autres amis choisirent une des petites tables rondes un peu à l'écart pour s'installer.

- Peter n'a vraiment pas de chance de se coltiner Bertha ! compatit Sirius avec amusement.

- Elle n'est pas si mal, protesta Melissa, je la trouve très jolie ce soir, c'est plutôt elle qui n'a pas de chance d'être avec Peter, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle l'a invité, franchement, non mais regarde-le !

- Peut-être qu'elle au moins ne s'intéresse pas seulement au physique de son partenaire ! cingla Lily que les paroles de la jeune fille avait outré. Certes Peter n'était pas un prix de beauté mais elle ne supportait pas que l'on puisse se moquer de quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il n'était pas un Dom Juan.

- Bien sûr Evans, c'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça que tu sors avec LE James Potter !

Lily sentit son teint virer au rouge et s'apprêtait à sortir une remarque bien sentie mais James intervint à temps :

- Ecoutez les filles, la soirée ne fait que commencer, inutile de s'énerver dès maintenant, autant profiter de la soirée calmement au lieu de la gâcher au bout de cinq minutes. Et pour ton information Melissa, Lily est loin d'être le genre de fille qui sort avec quelqu'un pour son physique.

La jeune fille ne répliqua rien et tourna le regard vers la piste de danse. Au bout de quelques minutes, étant donné que personne ne parlait plus, Sirius invita Melissa à danser et ils partirent aussitôt.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir c'était que Sirius était un fabuleux danseur, encore une fois c'était une qualité qu'il partageait avec Morgane et généralement les deux se démenaient comme des diables jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Mais cette fois Morgane n'était pas là, donc Sirius avait la piste pour lui seul, personne ne lui faisait concurrence et il comptait bien en profiter. Si quelques filles résistaient encore à son charme, elles succombaient immédiatement en le voyant évoluer sur la piste, il était très sexy et ne faisait qu'un avec la musique….il était dans son élément.

Melissa était elle aussi aux anges, elle avait réussit à se faire accompagner par le plus beau et le plus adulé des sorciers de Poudlard et elle était en train de danser avec lui, certaine que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Avec un peu de chance…

De leurs côtés, James et Lily étaient restés à leur table, plutôt mal à l'aise de se retrouver seuls tous les deux. James se tortillait sur sa chaise, ne sachant que dire et Lily ne pouvant détacher son regard de ses chaussures, très belles chaussures d'ailleurs, des petits talons avec une boucle en argent sur le côté… Bon il fallait dire quelque chose maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça toute la soirée, ce n'était que Potter après tout.

- Hum… merci pour ce que tu as dit à Melissa tout à l'heure.

- Je n'ai dit que la vérité, tu n'es pas ce genre de fille.

- C'est gentil… j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que te remercier ces derniers temps ! dit-elle avec un léger rire.

- Lily, je voulais te dire, je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment ravie d'être ici avec moi, peut-être que tu m'as répondu oui sur un coup de tête et que maintenant tu regrettes alors je voulais te dire que…. que si tu avais envie de partir, d'aller avec quelqu'un d'autre…. je comprendrais, débita-il dans un souffle, presque un murmure sans oser la regarder.

Lily en fut estomaquée était-ce réellement James Potter, le Potter qui n'arrêtait pas de l'ennuyer depuis leur première année, celui qui n'arrêtait pas de se vanter dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ? Ce même Potter qui à présent se tenait devant elle sans lever les yeux sur elle et en perdant tous ses moyens ? Elle du admettre qu'il était vraiment attendrissant, il semblait avoir perdu toute confiance en lui et sa voix tremblait légèrement en lui disant ça, comme s'il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elle lui dise qu'il avait tord. Ce qu'il était mignon !

Une fois revenue de sa surprise elle réagit enfin, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Ecoute James, si j'ai accepté de venir avec toi à ce bal ce n'est pas un hasard, je n'ai pas accept sur un coup de tête et lorsque j'ai décidé quelque chose, je ne reviens pas sur ma décision. Est-ce que tu es rassuré maintenant ?

- Oui, merci, je te le redis encore une fois, tu es magnifique ce soir. Encore plus que d'habitude. Dis, je te préviens je suis loin d'être aussi doué que Sirius et tu devras sans doute aller voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle fasse repousser les os du pied à la fin de la soirée, mais, ça te dirait d'aller danser ?

Lily éclata de rire et répondit qu'elle en serait ravie. James la prit par la main et l'entraîna vivement rejoindre les autres. Alors qu'elle se laissa conduire docilement, la jeune fille rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille du jeune sorcier et murmura :

- Je suis très heureuse d'être avec toi ce soir Potter.

* * *

- Tu crois qu'il va finir par y arriver ?

- Tu parles de James ?

- Oui évidemment.

Morgane éclata de rire en imaginant les efforts incroyables que James pourrait déployer dans le seul but de plaire à sa belle.

- Il est vraiment accro ! C'est bizarre quand on y pense. Pourquoi Lily ? Pourquoi justement la seule qui ne peux pas le supporter….enfin jusqu'à présent.

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, dit simplement Remus.

- Tu te mets aux philosophes moldus maintenant ?

- Il y en a qui sont pas mal.

- Pour en revenir à James et Lily, j'en suis persuadée, je le sens, ils sont liés même si aucun des deux ne veut l'avouer. Même si ce n'est pas ce soir, cela arrivera un jour ou l'autre !

- Voilà un truc qui va faire plaisir à James.

- Ne lui dit surtout pas il va croire que tout est gagné sinon ! Et c'est loin d'être le cas avec miss Evans ! ajouta-elle en riant. Pourtant…

- Pourtant ?

- Pourtant, je crois qu'elle commence à craquer, si James ne fait pas l'idiot ce soir, je pense que ces deux-là seront en bonne voie ! Pas trop tôt tu me diras ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien ici, vraiment génial cet endroit que l'on a trouvé.

- Hum, excuse-moi, coupa Remus, « nous » ?

- Oui bon, toi si tu préfères !

Après s'être baladés ici ou là pendant près de deux heures, ils s'étaient installés au cœur de la forêt interdite, dans un endroit plutôt reculé et différent de tous les autres recoins de cette immense forêt le cadre était véritablement enchanteur, dans un petit périmètre, les arbres semblaient s'être volontairement écarter pour permettre à la lune d'éclairer dix ou quinze mètres de circonférence, les fleurs y poussaient en abondance et même un petit bosquet touffus d'herbe fraîche avait poussé, faisant office de petite banquette. Il y avait même un encastrement de pierre dans lequel on pouvait voir un eau des plus pure où les reflets d'argent de la lune se reflétait. Tout était réellement magnifique, c'était comme si tout était parfaitement en harmonie, comme si la nature avait voulu s'accorder de la meilleure façon qui soit. C'était Remus qui, l'année d'avant, avait trouvé cet endroit idyllique, lors de l'une de ses transformations. En effet, alors que les quatre maraudeurs exploraient la forêt, le loup garou s'était aventuré au hasard et ses pas l'avaient conduit là.

Remus se souvenait rarement de ce qu'il avait pu faire durant ses transformations, à vrai dire, il se souvenait seulement d'impression, s'il avait été particulièrement agressif, joyeux… et dans le meilleur des cas, il avait quelques bribes de souvenirs. Cette fois-là, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait l'image de cet endroit imprimée dans son esprit, croyant peut-être à un rêve, il était allé vérifier et l'avait retrouver sans difficulté. Immédiatement après il y avait emmené Morgane et tout deux avaient décidé que ce serait _leur_ endroit à eux.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient ancré magiquement leur nom dans un des arbres et lorsqu'ils effleuraient du bout des doigts leurs deux noms, ceux-ci s'illuminaient, entourant l'espace d'un filtre invisible, empêchant quiconque de les trouver.

- Tu sais que l'on procède à l'enterrement la semaine prochaine ? signifia brusquement la jeune fille.

- Oui, tu m'en avais parlé, ça va ?

- Pas vraiment. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire, je suis à Poudlard alors je crois que je ne me rend pas bien compte mais lorsque je retrouverai ma maison complètement vide…ce sera autre chose…

Sa voix s'éteignit et Remus l'entoura de son bras.

- Je suis là, tout ira bien crois-moi, je te soutiendrai dans cette épreuve, n'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seule d'accord ?

- Oui je sais, il faudra aussi que je remercie tes parents, ils ont été formidables, heureusement qu'ils ont été là pour m'aider avec tous les papiers, l'administration et tout… je n'aurais jamais réussit à faire ça toute seule !

En accord avec le ministère de la magie, Morgane avait convenu qu'il y aurait, le mercredi suivant, une cérémonie officielle pour toutes les personnes tuées durant l'attaque du ministère, puis, il y aurait l'enterrement plus intime des parents de la jeune sorcière.

Les enterrements chez les sorciers s'effectuaient plus longtemps après leur mort que chez les moldus car avant le repos éternel des défunts, il fallait matérialiser toute la magie qu'ils avaient en eux, ensuite, conformément à leurs vœux, soit cette magie était dispersée dans l'univers, soit elle était enterrée avec eux.

- Ils ont choisis pour…..hum…pour..

- La matérialisation ? acheva Morgane. Maman m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne quitterait jamais mon père, que ce soit dans le monde des vivants ou dans celui des morts. Ils souhaitaient combiner leur magie et être enterrés avec, côte à côte pour être lié à jamais l'un à l'autre…

Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle avait du mal à réaliser que c'était de ses parents dont elle parlait, elle avait du mal à réaliser que c'était ses parents qu'elle allait devoir enterrer.

- Au fait, je te remercie de m'accompagner mercredi.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est tout à fait normal, tes parents étaient comme un oncle et une tante pour moi et puis, mes parents seront également là.

- Lily m'a aussi proposé de m'accompagner, je crois que vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour me remonter le moral ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller à la cérémonie officielle, je vais y voir plein d'élèves de Poudlard, pleins de gens vont me regarder avec un air compatissant en me tapotant la main…. je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter.

- Tu y arriveras j'en suis sûr et puis nous serons là. Tes parents étaient de grands aurors, il est normal qu'on leur rende hommage.

- C'est avant leur mort que j'aurais aimé que l'on reconnaisse leur valeur ! Mais bon, je préfère parler d'autre chose ce soir si tu veux bien…tu sais qui a flashé sur toi ? demanda t-elle malicieusement.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Non pas qu-quoi mais qu-qui ! Sandrine, celle qui est dans le même dortoir que moi et Lily…

- Oui je vois qui c'est mais…

- Et si tu veux mon avis, elle aurait beaucoup aimé que tu l'invites au bal ce soir, ça ne doit pas être la seule d'ailleurs !

- On a déjà parlé de ça !

- Oui, oui je sais mais tu sais ce que j'en pense ! Tu ne pourras pas toujours éviter les filles qui fantasment sur toi ! dit-elle en riant, c'est comme si tu demandais à Sirius de ne pas faire attention aux centaines de filles qui veulent sortir avec lui !

- Tu exagères, protesta t-il, je n'ai quand même pas autant de succès que lui !

- C'est-à-dire que tu n'attires pas non plus exactement le même genre de fille.

Un silence suivit, rien ne venait troubler le léger murmure du vent entre les feuilles et branches des arbres.

- Dis-moi Morgane, dit enfin Remus, tu m'as dit que si tu ne voulais pas aller au bal c'était parce que tu n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça, ce qui se comprend mais…est-ce vraiment la seule raison ?

La jeune fille soupira un moment :

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire semblant de ne pas me connaître aussi bien quelques fois ?

- Ha non, fit-il en riant, ça c'est justement mon rôle de meilleur ami. Alors, c'est quoi le problème, Tristan ?

- Mais on ne peut rien te cacher décidément ! Ouais, c'est lui, ça a été facile de le laisser tomber, mais je n'avais pas prévu que l'oublier ne serait pas aussi facile. Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'est pas gêné pour inviter une autre fille et il aura eu raison mais, je ne suis pas forcément prête à le voir s'amuser avec une autre. Je sais que c'est moi qui l'ai plaqué mais, il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je ne regrette pas ma décision, je regrette simplement que ça se soit passé de cette manière, je n'avais pas envie de le voir avec une autre fille…surtout que moi je n'avais pas envie d'être accompagné d'un autre garçon à qui j'aurais du faire la conversation toute la soirée !

- C'est compréhensible, après tout, c'est le premier dont tu ais été véritablement amoureuse.

- Mouais, en tout cas on ne peut pas dire que ça m'ai réussit !

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Je sais, je sais après tout je n'ai que dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas à cet âge-là que je vais trouver l'homme de ma vie ! J'ai toute la vie devant moi !

- Exactement ! Bon, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

- Et si nous allions voir ce que ça donne cette fête ? De toute façon, je crois qu'elle va bientôt se terminer.

- Mais je croyais que…

- Je sais, je sais mais je veux quand même y jeter un coup d'œil…rien que pour savoir comment James s'en sort !

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et allait effleurer les prénoms sur l'arbre de façon à lever le sort quand, à cet instant, des voix se firent entendre Remus lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et de rester silencieuse. Il s'avança à son tour et ses yeux de loup scrutèrent les profondeurs de la forêt, au bout d'un moment il tendit le bras et Morgane distingua un attroupement de formes noires qui se mouvaient, les voix se firent alors plus distinctes.

- La prochaine cérémonie aura lieu avant Noël, le maître est satisfait du recrutement mais crois tu qu'il soit indispensable de le prendre avec nous ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Ce serait formidable, il pourrait nous être très utile et au maître aussi.

A présent, Remus et Morgane voyaient distinctement cinq ou six personnes qui marchaient précipitamment à travers les arbres, ils étaient vêtus de noir et leurs visages étaient recouverts d'une cagoule de sorte que les deux sorciers étaient incapables de reconnaître quelqu'un. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux mais le groupe ne semblait pas les voir, le sort était décidément très efficace !

- …. il pourrait être une mine d'information indispensable, crois-moi, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je le convaincrai !

A partir de ce moment, ils s'éloignèrent trop pour continuer à suivre leur conversation. Morgan était devenue blême et agrippa sa main au bras de son ami :

- Mon dieu Remus… est-ce que c'était bien des… des…

- Des mangemorts ? J'en suis pratiquement sûr, ils en avaient le costume en tout cas, j'ai vu des photos dans la Gazette et puis ils ont parlé d'un maître.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible…je veux dire, comment ? Pourquoi ici, pourquoi à Poudlard ? Et puis pourquoi se baladent-ils dans la forêt, pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas l'école s'ils sont venus jusqu'ici ?

Le visage de Remus se fit plus dur, ses lèvres étaient pincées.

- Remus ?

- Leur présence ici pourrait s'expliquer par le fait que ces mangemorts sont tout simplement… des élèves.

Morgane sursauta :

- QUOI ? Non, non tu dis n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas possible voyons, pas à Poudlard !

- Les voix que nous avons entendu, elles ne t'ont rien dit ?

- S-si, vaguement mais je n'ai pas vraiment reconnu quelqu'un…

- Moi non plus mais je suis persuadé de les avoir déjà entendues. Ecoute ce n'est qu'une supposition mais je suis prêt à parier que certains serpentards sont devenus des mangemorts, tu les as entendu, ils ont parlé de recrutement.

- Et…. de qui crois-tu qu'il parlait en disant qu'il pourrait leur être très utile ?

- Ca aucune idée, ça peut être n'importe quel serpentard !

- Mais c'est horrible….même dans _notre_ école ?

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, on ne peux pas affirmer qu'ils s'agissait d'élèves mais on doit au moins le prévenir qu'il y avait des mangemorts qui se baladaient dans la forêt ce soir !

- REMUS ! J'ai une idée, si on se dépêche de rentrer on pourra voir qui manque dans la salle, si peu près tout le monde est là c'est que ce n'était pas des élèves !

- Tu oublies une chose, certains élèves ne sont pas aller à cette soirée tout comme nous d'autres ont pu partir déjà se coucher ou se balader prendre l'air et de toutes façons regarde la direction qu'ils ont pris, s'ils retournaient au château ils y seront avant nous maintenant.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Dumbledore préside la soirée, le mieux est peut-être d'attendre demain matin tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu as raison, il n'aurait jamais pu les attraper de toute façon. Rejoignons les autres maintenant.

Ils prirent rapidement le chemin du château, les idées se bousculaient dans leur tête ils avaient toujours eu l'impression d'être parfaitement en sécurité à Poudlard et ils avaient toujours été plus ou moins loin de la réalité mais depuis la mort des parents de Morgane les choses avaient changer et maintenant, certains mangemorts étaient peut-être parmi eux ! La réalité les rattrapait d'une façon trop violente à leur goût, les évènements s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse mais il fallait y faire face. En cet instant, tous deux espéraient que leur directeur trouverait une fois de plus une solution à tout ça.

* * *

La fête, commencée depuis maintenant une heure et demi, battait son plein à l'intérieur du vieux château. Sirius, comme d'habitude, ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il n'avait même pas besoin de demander à une fille d'être sa cavalière car celles-ci se précipitaient sur lui dès qu'il avait une seconde de répit ! Pour James par contre, les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu en effet, après lui avoir demandé en début de soirée, il n'avait pas danser à nouveau avec Lily, il n'osait pas le lui redemander de peur qu'elle pense qu'il la draguait (et elle n'aurait pas eu tout à fait tord) et cela aurait vraiment tout gâché. Mais cela engendrait un autre problème qui était que les autres garçons de la soirée n'avaient manifestement pas peur de se faire rembarrer par la jolie rousse, de sorte qu'elle avait accepté de danser avec la plupart des garçons qui le lui avait demandé (et ils étaient très nombreux) ! Lorsque Lily lui avait demandé si cela ne le dérangeait pas il avait été obligé de répondre un « N-non pas du tout voyons » sans quoi la jeune fille aurait certainement crié au scandale.

Il était donc assis à l'une des tables, en compagnie de Peter et Bertha, et ruminait de sombre pensées en regardant sa bien aimée virevolter avec grâce, dans les bras d'un autre. Au bout du centième soupir, Bertha commença à s'impatienter :

- Potter, si tu ne te décides pas à l'inviter, comment veux-tu qu'elle danse un jour avec toi ?

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

- Que tu crois ! Tu comptes rester assis toute la soirée ?

- Je ne suis pas resté assis toute la soirée, j'ai dansé moi aussi, avec des tas de filles !

- Mais pas avec celle que tu veux si j'ai bien compris, glissa t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda pour l'énième fois Lily, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi magnifique, ses cheveux dansaient autour d'elle, elle bougeait avec grâce et style, et semblait bien s'amuser… sans lui.

- Bon, Peter, tu te décides à m'inviter à danser ou tu comptes faire comme ton copain ? demanda Bertha agacée.

- Heu ben, d'accord si tu veux.

Peter se leva en lançant un regard désespéré qui fit sourire James. Il se laissa conduire par sa cavalière au milieu de la piste, la musique était plutôt entraînante et même s'il était quelque fois maladroit, il se débrouillait pas mal. Bertha aussi n'était pas mal dans son genre, cette robe noire lui allait décidément très bien. Ils évoluaient toujours sur la piste de danse et se rapprochèrent d'un couple que Peter reconnu aussitôt comme étant Lily Evans et un Serdaigle, Richard Anderson. Il aurait du s'en douter, si seulement Bertha n'avait pas cette fichue manie de se mêler de toutes les affaires sauf des siennes ! La jeune fille se rapprocha progressivement de Lily et il l'entendit lui dire :

- Alors Lily, tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oui, c'est génial, vous aussi vous avez l'air de vous éclater !

- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, répondit-elle en désignant du menton James assis seul à la table. C'est ton cavalier et tu n'es pas rester avec lui, ce n'est pas très gentil…

Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt et répliqua :

- Oui mais après tout il ne m'a pas réinvité non plus.

- Je ne te savais pas si orgueilleuse !

Puis elle repartit, traînant derrière elle Peter qui ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. La musique changea et Lily fit un sourire d'excuse à son partenaire avant de s'en éloigner. Non, elle n'était pas orgueilleuse mais James ne l'avait pas invité à nouveau, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé d'être sa cavalière alors ? Pour se moquer d'elle ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas aimé danser avec elle tout simplement ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa table… il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de rigoler tout seul, il avait même l'air un peu triste… il était même plutôt attendrissant.

- James ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda t-elle timidement au jeune homme.

- Hein ? Ho Lily, oui oui tout va bien mais et toi ? Tu t'amuses ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas… mais pourquoi ne m'invites tu pas à danser ? Tu ne veux plus danser avec moi, ajouta t-elle avec une petite voix triste qui, elle le savait, le ferait craquer.

Son plan marcha à la perfection car il rougit et essaya de se justifier :

- Ho non, comment peux-tu penser ça ? C'est juste que tu t'amusais bien et j'avais peur que tu refuses.

- Maintenant tu sais que ce ne sera pas le cas.

- James ? Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ? demanda une voix mélodieuse.

C'était Vera Clifford, l'une des plus belle fille de Poudlard, c'était une Poufsouffle. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés et ses yeux myosotis, elle faisait penser à une vélane, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas tout à fait faux étant donné que sa mère en était une. Elle faisait tomber sous son charme tous les garçons qu'elle voulait, en plus de sa beauté elle était intelligente et sympathique ce qui ne gâchait rien. Lily vira au vert en la voyant, non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-l ? James était SON cavalier.

- Merci Vera mais j'étais sur le point de demander à mademoiselle Evans si elle voulait bien me faire le grand honneur de danser avec moi, répondit James en jetant à peine un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, ce qui, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, ravie Lily.

- Ha ? Bon, très bien, ça ne fait rien, peut-être une autre fois… fit Vera visiblement déçue, cela devait être la première fois qu'un garçon refusait de danser avec elle.

- Tu pouvais danser avec Vera si tu en avais envie, dit Lily, après tout, j'ai dansé avec d'autres garçons, tu ne dois pas te sentir gên

- Lily Evans, comment peux-tu, ne serait-ce que penser, que je pourrais préférer danser avec une autre fille que toi ?

Lily en resta bouche bée tandis que James la conduisait vers le centre de la piste. Là encore, la musique était à un rythme effréné, les deux jeunes sorciers se déhanchaient à en perdre halène, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, chacun calait ses mouvements par rapport à l'autre. James remercia intérieurement Sirius pour avoir eu la patience de lui apprendre à danser convenablement. De son côté Lily devait avouer que son partenaire était incroyablement sexy !

- Et ben, je crois que quelqu'un devrait me bénir pour mes fabuleux cours de danse ! s'exclama

Sirius qui regardait son meilleur ami à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Où crois-tu que James ait appris cet incroyable déhanché du bassin ma chère Vera ?

- Et bien, dommage que je n'ai pas pu en profiter ! Je lui ais demandé de danser avec moi mais il a refusé, il a préféré aller avec Lily, remarque je le comprend, elle est splendide dans cette robe, constata Vera.

- Allons Clifford, pas de fausse modestie, tu sais très bien que tu les bats toute !

- Je te remercie, tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit-elle en riant.

- Alors comme ça James t'a refusé une danse ? Si je comprend bien tu n'es venu vers moi que pour te consoler ?

- Exactement.

- Et tu n'as pas honte de le dire en plus ?

- Il me semble que tu ne t'en ais pas plaint.

- C'est vrai mais j'aurais quand même préféré être le premier.

- Je te signale que de ton côté tu étais entouré de filles, comment aurais-je pu t'approcher ?

- Tu as raison, la prochaine fois je devrais peut-être penser à donner des tickets, ce serait plus simple !

- M. Black, vous n'êtes qu'un sale petit prétentieux.

- Et vous une sale petite profiteuse !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout en continuant à danser, la fille la plus demandée de Poudlard avec le garçon le plus demandé de Poudlard, il était presque étonnant que ces deux-là ne se soit pas trouvés avant !

Sirius se laissa envoûté par les magnifiques yeux de sa cavalière, il leva son menton avec sa main et porta ses lèvres contre les siennes. Vera se laissa faire sans résistance et lui rendit son baiser, puis s'éloignant pour reprendre son souffle elle lui dit malicieusement :

- Et bien, c'est donc ça le fameux baiser de Sirius Black ? Tous le collège en parle tu sais ?

- Vraiment ? Et alors, déçue ou satisfaite ?

- Amplement satisfaite.

- Quand vas-tu te décider à m'embrasser ?

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit : quand vas-tu te décider à m'embrasser ?

- M-mais je sais pas moi ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? interrogea Peter paniqué.

- Tu n'as jamais embrassé une fille avant ?

- Mais bien sûr que si !

- Je suis sûr que non, mais ce n'est pas grave, moi non plus tu sais, je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon je veux dire, expliqua Bertha.

- Et tu veux vraiment que le premier garçon que tu embrasseras, ce soit moi ?

- Et bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, tu n'étais pas mon premier choix, non, le premier c'était

Sirius, il est tellement beau, séduisant, intelligent aussi mais soyons réaliste, je n'aurais jamais eu ma chance avec toutes ces filles autour de lui. Ensuite j'ai pensé à James mais je me suis vite rendue compte qu'il était raide dingue de Lily…

- Ha bon, tu le savais ?

- Qui ne le savais pas franchement ? C'était flagrant…bref, et puis il y a eu Remus, ha oui, Remus avec ses yeux de miel et tout le mystère qui s'y rattache.

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Oui, Remus était celui qu'il me fallait, j'aurais pu résoudre le « mystère Remus » tu te rends compte ? Mais là non plus je n'avais pas ma chance et de toute façon il n'a d'yeux que pour sa Morgane…

- Non, Morgane est simplement sa meilleure amie, protesta Peter.

- C'est encore pire, cette fille compte plus pour lui que n'importe quelle fille avec qui il pourrait sortir et c'est réciproque. Là encore j'ai du réaliser que ce ne serait pas moi la fille qui pourrait rivaliser avec elle. Et puis il n'y a plus eu que toi…

- Evidemment, celui qu'on prend en dernier recours, marmonna Peter vexé.

- J'aurais pu choisir n'importe quel autre garçon après tout, ne soit pas si vex ! Mais puisque tu as eu l'air si traumatisé quand je t'ai proposé de m'embrasser, ce n'est pas grave, tant pis, je prendrai quelqu'un d'autre… ho regarde-moi Sirius et Vera, et ben, ils se sont bien trouvés tous les deux, depuis quand crois-tu qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux-l ? Hein, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche Bertha, soupira Peter.

- Haaaaaa, comme c'est intéressant, regarde, non mais REGARDE, ils s'embrassent ça y est ! Quel scoop, tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre l'a remarqu ? Non parce que si je suis la première je vais pouvoir le raconter à tout le monde en EX-CLU-SI-VI-TE ! Faut absolument que je rapporte la nouvelle à tout le mo…mmph !

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, elle n'alla pas colporter la nouvelle non plus, elle resta simplement là, à se laisser embrasser par Peter Pettigrow.

La musique avait quelque peu ralenti jusqu'à devenir un slow les deux adolescents durent bien vite se rendre compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer éternellement à ignorer cet état de fait, ni à bouger comme ils le faisaient c'est-à-dire à une allure de rock acrobatique !

James tendit simplement sa main à Lily qui la prit volontiers, comme un véritable gentleman (il ne s'agissait pas de tout faire rater maintenant), il posa délicatement la main de la jeune fille sur son épaule en même temps qu'il glissait la sienne sur sa taille. Ce fut Lily qui, naturellement, se rapprocha davantage et passa ses bras autour de son cou sans le quitter des yeux.

James était littéralement hypnotisé par les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec intensité, dieu qu'elle était belle, il devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas la serrer plus fort contre lui ou pour ne pas l'embrasser. Mais il ne fallait pas, non pas maintenant alors qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'aima un jour, et même si cette perspective ne le réjouissait pas vraiment, en cet instant il s'en moquait, il avait l'impression de vivre un instant magique, un de ceux que l'on oublie jamais et qu'il est bon de raconter à ses petits-enfants, sans oublier de cristalliser ce moment si parfait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle qui ne l'aimait pas ? Pourquoi elle qui même avait du mal à le supporter ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de cette fille justement ?

Parce que James était amoureux, il le savait, il le sentait, c'était elle et pas une autre. Il était sorti avec d'autres filles mais aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de Lily Evans dans son cœur. Il avait le sentiment d'être lié à elle, le sentiment qu'il pourrait faire sa vie avec elle, ce qui était assez rare comme réflexion lorsqu'on avait à peine dix-sept ans. Comme par instinct, dans un geste parfaitement naturel il la rapprocha de lui et elle mit sa tête au creux de son épaule, il pouvait sentir ses cheveux, si doux, contre sa joue, elle était si délicate, elle semblait si fragile entre ses bras, il aurait voulu la tenir ainsi, la protéger de tout, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

- Hum… James, tu peux me lâcher maintenant !

- Hein ? Ha pardon.

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que la musique avait repris un rythme nettement plus rapide, il maudit intérieurement le groupe qui avait cessé trop brusquement leur musique douce, le privant ainsi de serrer Lily dans ses bras.

- Si nous allions boire un peu, je ne tiens plus debout ! s'exclama Lily.

- Avec plaisir !

- Tiens, regarde il y a Peter et Bertha à cette table….oh mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'explique ? dit James malicieusement.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes en signe de protestation à sa moquerie.

- Tu es bête, je suis simplement étonnée de les voir si….proches. Il me semblait une Peter n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de se retrouver avec Bertha toute la soirée.

A cet instant, Peter et Bertha étaient en train de s'embrasser, ou plutôt Bertha le tenait fermement tandis qu'il faisait des mouvements désespéré pour tenter de reprendre un minimum de souffle !

- Coucou vous deux, fit James en tirant machinalement une chaise pour faire asseoir Lily, puis en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Alors, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser !

- A vrai dire, raconta Bertha, en fait Peter s'est jeté sur moi et je n'ai pu résister, n'est-ce pas mon chérichou !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plait ! grogna Peter.

- En fait, continua la jeune fille sans y prêter attention, je crois que c'est Sirius et Vera qui l'ont inspiré.

- Comment ça ? demanda James en les cherchant du regard.

- Vous ne les avez pas vu ? Ils sortent ensembles.

- Et bien, je crois que c'est la soirée, constata Bertha, Sirius et Vera, Lloyd et Mireille, Peter et moi…

James du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas sortir : « Et bien, je crois qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi Lily » mais il se pinça les lèvres de toutes ses forces, ce n'était pas le moment de la ramener et qu'elle se fâche, il ne voulait surtout pas l'agacer, ils passaient une si bonne soirée.

- Il ne manquerait plus que l'on voit débarquer Morgane et Remus en train de faire du bouche bouche et ce serait le comble, dit-il simplement.

- C..comment ça Remus et Morgane ? s'affola Peter, tu veux dire qu'entre eux… Remus a des vues sur elle ?

- C'était une blague Peter, j'ai pris un exemple au hasard.

- Ha bon.

A ce moment là Lily et James assistèrent au spectacle le plus dégoûtant qu'il ne leur avait jamais été permit de voir, dans un horrible bruit de succion, Bertha attrapa Peter par le coup et, alors qu'ils crurent qu'elle tentait de l'avaler, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle voulait simplement l'embrasser….encore.

- Bon, hum, on…on va vous laisser nous, j'ai envie de danser, pas toi James ?

- Si, je te suis !

Jamais James n'aurait cru bénir Peter à ce point, grâce à lui ou plutôt à sa petite amie il allait pouvoir entourer Lily de ses bras à nouveau. Et comme par magie, la musique avait encore une fois ralenti pour devenir un slow.

Lily se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir trouver une si belle excuse pour danser encore avec James. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se retrouver encore une fois dans les bras de son partenaire (qui, soi dit en passant, était un remarquable danseur). Elle l'étreignit donc à nouveau avec plaisir, se laissant bercer par la douce musique et s'abandonnant à ses bras.

Elle avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle était sortit avec des garçons, danser avec encore plus de garçons et pourtant c'était autant qu'elle s'en souvienne la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort. Si, six ans, non même trois mois auparavant on lui avait dit qu'elle danserait avec James Potter et que ça lui ferait autant d'effet, elle aurait probablement regardé cette personne avec incrédulité et l'aurait immédiatement envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste.

Et pourtant c'était vrai, elle était bien là, avec lui, elle sentait son corps contre le sien, elle se sentait si fragile dans ses bras, il était si doux, si beau….si tout. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier davantage cet instant et se resserra encore plus contre lui, comme pour être le plus près possible de ce garçon qu'elle avait tant détesté… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi s'était-elle rendue compte seulement maintenant de la formidable personne que pouvait être James Potter ? Peut-être qu'il leur avait fallu ce temps là pour que chacun d'eux se trouvent, évoluent pour s'accorder, car James avait chang il n'était plus aussi insouciant et puérile, il était intelligent, responsable, protecteur et fort. Il l'avait consolée et rassurée lorsque Morgane avait traversé une mauvaise passe, il était toujours là pour ses amis, il était courageux, il était James.

Soudain elle se rendit compte que la chanson allait sans doute se terminer dans peu de temps et son ventre se contracta, une fois la chanson finie elle n'aurait plus d'excuse pour être dans ses bras et en cet instant elle ne voulait certainement pas les quitter, en fait il était probable que, désormais, elle ne voudrait jamais plus les quitter. Sa tête était penchée au creux de l'épaule du jeune sorcier, elle respirait dans son cou, avait-elle jamais connu un endroit plus merveilleux pour respirer ?

Les notes filaient à toute allure, bien trop vite à son goût bien qu'il s'agissait d'un slow, bientôt il allait la quitter, bientôt elle devrait s'arracher à ses bras, si seulement… si seulement il pouvait l'embrasser, _maintenant_. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, il se contenta de la tenir et de continuer à danser. L'instant était pourtant parfait mais il ne se décidait toujours pas, pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'il n'en a tout simplement pas envie se dit Lily.

- Je ne peux quand même pas l'embrasser moi ! s'exclama t-elle dans sa tête.

Elle sentit la main de son cavalier caresser négligemment son dos et son cœur sembla fondre. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Elle voulait l'embrasser, elle le voulait, plus qu'un désir c'était un besoin à présent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle avait déposé un baiser dans son cou.

Elle releva la tête et se redressa un petit peu pour faire face à James qui la regarda tendrement, elle plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens et s'approcha encore, un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent délicatement. James ne recula pas, il ne la repoussa pas mais la serra un peu plus fort pour la faire prisonnière de ses bras, pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'en échapperait jamais, mais de toutes façons, Lily Evans n'avait nullement l'intention de s'en échapper.

* * *

- Remus, Morgane, alors vous vous, vous êtes bien amus ? demanda Sirius en voyant arriver près d'eux ses deux amis.

- Pas autant que vous apparemment, déclara Remus en voyant les couples Sirius-Vera et Peter- Bertha.

- En tout cas, repris Sirius, vous n'en croirez jamais vos oreilles et vos yeux lorsque je vais vous dire que…

- POTTER ET EVANS SORTENT ENSEMBLES ! hurla Bertha qui n'en pouvait plus de se taire.

Morgane faillit défaillir en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase un froid glacial s'empara d'elle, de son esprit, comme la fois où elle discutait dans la chambre avec Lily. Cette fois ce fut plus intense, son cœur sembla s'arrêter un instant, elle eut une sensation de vide effroyable, un goût de mort l'envahis, pendant quelques secondes elle oublia totalement où elle était.

- Morgane ? Morgane, appela Remus qui avait remarqué le comportement de son amie.

- Et bien, je vous avez prévenu que ce serait un choc, plaisanta Sirius.

- Hum, oui c'est vrai que c'est incroyable, fit Morgane qui avait repris tous ses esprits à présent. Attend, James et Lily, mais par quel miracle ? Aurait-il trouvé un philtre d'amour surpuissant ???

- Même pas, son charme a du opérer.

- J'étais sûre que Lily n'était pas aussi indifférente qu'elle voulait le laisser croire, mais je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi vite.

- Aussi vite, s'étrangla Sirius, ça fait six ans qu'il la colle !

- Oui, enfin je me comprends, dit Morgane en riant. Où sont-ils ?

Elle chercha des yeux sa meilleure amie et son nouveau petit ami, ils étaient toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre, James lui caressait les cheveux et Lily semblait beaucoup apprécié. Mais soudain son cœur se serra atrocement derrière l'heureux couple se tenait Tristan avec la fille de Serdaigle qu'elle avait déjà remarqué, eux aussi semblaient bien s'entendre, la jeune fille riait et Tristan la tenait dans ses bras. Elle-même aurait bien aimé être à sa place dans ses bras, ces bras qui lui manquaient à présent. Oui son petit ami lui manquait alors que lui s'amusait avec une autre, apparemment il l'avait vite remplacée.

- Je suis injuste, se dit-elle, c'est moi qui ai rompu après tout, j'ai été détestable avec lui, il mérite mieux.

Mais même en sachant cela c'était dur de regardait la réalité en face, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se força à les ravaler, il y avait des choses plus importantes et elle était très heureuse pour Lily et James, ils avaient enfin reconnu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle ne leva même pas la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, c'était Remus, naturellement, il avait du voir ce qu'elle avait vu et déduit ce qu'elle pouvait à présent ressentir. Il était formidable, que ferait-elle sans lui maintenant ? Elle lui sourit et lui fit comprendre que ça allait.

- En fait, chuchota Remus à Sirius pour éviter que Bertha ne les entende, nous sommes venus parce qu'on a un truc à vous dire…

- Quoi ?

- C'est que…il faudrait qu'on en parle en privé.

- Ok, salut Bertha, rentre bien on se voit demain, dit négligemment Peter en plantant là sa cavalière.

Sirius fut beaucoup plus galant, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Vera en lui murmurant qu'il devait régler quelques trucs avec Peter, Remus et Morgane la jeune fille parut un peu ennuyée de le voir la quitter si vite mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

- Bon, où sont les deux tourtereaux ?

- Laisse-les, intervient Morgane, on les mettra au courant plus tard, ils sont si mignons !

Les quatre amis sortirent dans le hall désert et trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour parler.

- Alors c'est quoi le truc, demanda avidement Peter.

Avec une voix légèrement tremblante, Remus et Morgane racontèrent la découverte qu'ils avaient faite dans la forêt quelques minutes auparavant. Au fur et à mesure de leur récit Peter devenait de plus en plus blanc et Sirius de plus en plus en colère.

- Alors tu penses vraiment que ce sont des élèves ? demanda t-il

- Je ne vois que cette solution, et puis ces voix me disaient vraiment quelque chose, je ne pense pas que des mangemorts seraient venus à l'école simplement pour se balader au clair de lune !

- Et….et ils…ils n'ont p-pas dit qui c'était le garçon qu-qu'ils voulaient avoir ?

- Si bien sûr, répondit sèchement Morgane, mais on préfère attendre qu'il devienne vraiment mangemort histoire de voir comment ça fait ! On t'as dit que non Peter !

- Alors maintenant ils vont les chercher directement à la source, peuh, évidemment pourquoi s'embêter ? L'une des plus grandes écoles de magie, ça doit être une mine d'or pour eux ! pesta rageusement Sirius.

- Nous nous sommes dit qu'il fallait avertir Dumbledore, on comptait y aller demain.

- D-Dumbledore ? Carrément, mais pourquoi ? s'affola Peter.

- Une bande de mangemort se ballade tranquillement dans notre forêt et tu crois qu'on ne va pas avertir le principal concern ? s'emporta Sirius, non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives à la fin ?

- Calme-toi Sirius, intervint Remus, on est tous à cran, je peux te dire que ça nous a foutu un coup de les voir de nos propre yeux avec leur cagoule, ils étaient vraiment….effrayants.

Les quatre amis semblaient désemparés, Morgane et Remus s'en voulaient un peu d'avoir plombé leur soirée de cette façon, ils semblaient bien s'amuser en plus, en même temps, ils n'auraient pas pu passer sous silence une telle nouvelle, ils leur en auraient très certainement voulu s'ils l'avaient fait. Heureusement que Morgane avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas déranger Lily et James, c'était leur soirée, ils seraient au courant bien assez tôt de toutes façons.

Peter tremblait comme une feuille, Sirius faisait les cent pas à en donner le tournis, Morgane et Remus, qui avait eu le temps de digérer leur découverte se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir expliquer la situation à leur directeur mais ils étaient plutôt confiants, après tout Dumbledore avait toujours su comment réagir face à n'importe quelle situation, il saurait trouver la solution et les rassurerait certainement. En fait, les quatre adolescents faisaient tout pour rejeter l'éventualité qu'il n'y avait pas de solution. Après tout, peut-être que ce n'était pas des mangemorts, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient simplement déguisés ou n'importe quoi d'autre ?

Pourtant il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, la situation était critique et ils en étaient que trop conscient, le mal rôdait, la magie noire parvenait jusque dans leur école, et si même Poudlard ne pouvait pas les protéger…

- Alors nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nulle part, conclue Sirius d'une voix grave.

* * *

Voilà, quatrième chapitre, j'eswpère qu'il vous a plu!! Sinon je voudrai remercier tout ceux qui m(ont laisser des review MERCI MERCI MERCI beaucoup, donc.............n'hésitez pas à continuer!!!

Bisous

So6


	4. CHAPITRE PREMIER

La fameuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard se dressait devant eux, majestueuse avec ses tours, ses donjons et toute la magie qui se dégageait de cet endroit si particuliers. Cette année encore Morgane ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler avec ravissement ce lieu qui depuis maintenant six ans était comme une seconde maison pour elle, ainsi que pour tous les élèves ici. Elle fut malheureusement arrachée à ses rêveries par une gerbe d'eau glacée en plein sur le visage.

- SIRIUS ! Tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois ou quoi ? s'indigna t-elle.

- Et toi, tu vas te faire avoir à chaque fois ou quoi ? Au bout de sept fois je pensais que tu serais capable d'esquiver mais apparemment, ce n'est pas encore gagn ! Allez ne t'en fais pas, c'était la dernière fois, l'année prochaine tu seras épargnée ! lui répondit un jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

A ces côtés, un jeune sorcier du même âge avec les cheveux en bataille et des lunettes rondes cachant de magnifiques yeux noisette riait de la plaisanterie de son meilleur ami. C'était James Potter.

Ils étaient tous les six dans une barque, sur le lac du calamar géant, avançant vers le collège.

- ATCHOUM ! Ha ben c'est malin, si je m'enrhume Black je t'en tiendrai pour unique responsable !

- Que veux-tu, il ne fallait pas rester le nez en l'air à regarder dans le vide ce vieux château ! Tu ne t'en lasses pas depuis le temps ? Chaque année c'est la même chose, on arrive, on monte dans ces barques et tu prends ton air rêveur en le regardant, tu es tellement prévisible, c'en est navrant ma chère Blewell !

- Ca va Sirius, lâche-là maintenant ! C'est son petit plaisir de la rentrée ! intervient un jeune homme aux cheveux de miel et aux yeux couleur ambre dorée qui frictionna la jeune fille à côté de lui pour la réchauffer.

- Si tu te donnais la peine de regarder autour de toi de temps en temps, tu verrais que ce château est magnifique ! renchérit James.

- Mais je regarde, mes amis, je regarde.... répondit-il en regardant passer un groupe de fille avec insistance, lesquelles se mirent à glousser et à se pousser du coude.

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, toi non plus on ne te changera pas ! constata Morgane en souriant.

- Attention, on arrive, annonça Lily qui s'était mise à l'avant aux côtés de Peter parce qu'il supportait difficilement les trajets en barque, de même que ceux en balai, en magicobus, en poudre de cheminette, en portoloin ou encore en train !

Après être entrés dans la grande salle, qui comme à son habitude était splendide, ils durent attendre patiemment que la répartition des premières années se finisse enfin. Les plats apparurent alors dans des assiettes d'or et tous purent se régaler.

Les conversations allaient bon train, quelqu'un qui assisterait à la scène penserait probablement que tous ces jeunes sorciers étaient d'humeur joyeuse mais, à y regarder de plus près, c'était presque comme si quelque part, ils se forçaient à sourire, comme s'ils étaient soulagés d'être là, avec leurs amis, mais également inquiet d'être loin de leur famille. Ce sentiment était surtout palpable auprès des plus jeunes. La raison de cet état d'esprit était simple mais non moins terrifiante en effet, depuis maintenant trois ans, un mage noir, qui se faisait appeler Voldemort avait fait une ascension fulgurante et commençait à semer la terreur dans le pays, notamment auprès des moldus ou des sorciers fils et filles de moldus.

Nos six amis se retrouvèrent après le dîner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors il arrivait très souvent, pour ne pas dire tous les soirs, qu'ils se réunissent au coin du feu jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Même si Lily, en tant que préfète-en-chef de la maison depuis cette année, tentait vainement de faire entendre raison aux autres, en leur disant d'aller immédiatement se coucher car le couvre feu avait été largement dépass ! Ses cheveux rougeoyants sous l'effet des flammes, ses yeux vert émeraude brillants et les mains calées sur ses hanches, elle les regardait une fois de plus avec un air sévère sur le visage. Mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur ses amis et elle le savait, c'est pourquoi, comme à son habitude, elle finissait par s'asseoir en riant avec les autres. Rémus avait également été le préfet des Gryffondors lors de leur cinquième année, mais il avait décidé de ne pas renouveler l'expérience dans la mesure où il avait l'impression de profiter de sa condition de préfet pour enfreindre le plus de règlement possible.

Leurs petites réunions étaient devenues une habitude, un réflexe, le genre de choses qui s'installent implicitement, sans trop savoir comment et qui se font naturellement. Surtout en ce moment, il était rassurant pour chacun d'entre eux de retrouver quelque chose de familier, comme une sorte de sécurité bienfaitrice à laquelle ils pouvaient se raccrocher et qui les rendait heureux. Jusqu'à l'année précédente, Lily ne participait pas à ces réunions, en fait, elle n'était la meilleure amie que de Morgane, en revanche, si elle pouvait tolérer Sirius et Rémus, elle ne supportait pas James qu'elle trouvait arrogant au plus haut point.

Peter était (encore une fois) plongé dans un livre volumineux, Lily écrivait une lettre, quant James, Sirius, Remus et Morgane, ils se courraient après avec à la main des bombabouses qu'ils se lançaient les uns sur les autres.

- Pfou ! J'en peux plus, moi je fais une pose les gars ! soupira t-elle en s'écroulant sur le canapé, bientôt rejointe par les trois autres.

Remus s'assit à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre tenant un journal, tendit qu'elle posait sa tête contre son cou.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles du monde Lunard ? demanda James

- Elles sont loin d'être joyeuses, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Ce mauvais sorcier, Voldemort, a déjà eu plusieurs village du Nord du pays et multiplie les attaques avec ses mangemorts non seulement contre les enfants de moldus mais aussi contre ceux qui les défendent,.

- On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose s'il vous plait ? intima Lily d'une voix tremblante.

Tous se turent. Morgane regarda d'un air qui se voulait rassurant sa meilleure amie Lily avait des parents moldus, c'est pourquoi elle était toujours mal à l'aise lorsque l'on parlait de ce mage noir. Elle était également victime d'insultes venant des serpentards, telle que « sang de bourbe » par exemple.

Le panneau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et on vit apparaître une quatrième année. Cela les fit sursauter et ils se retournèrent vers elle.

- M....Morgane, Tristan est devant la salle, il m'a demandé de te le dire pour que tu le rejoignes, articula t-elle, visiblement intimidée de parler à la bande la plus connue des Gryffondors de septième année.

- Il est dehors ? Génial ! s'exclama t-elle enjouée. D'un bond elle sauta sur ses pieds et contourna le canapé.

Elle se pencha vers Remus et déposa un baiser affectueux sur sa joue :

- Je vous dis bonne nuit au cas où vous seriez remontés quand je reviens.

- Hum, hum, ce n'est pas joli-joli une jeune fille de dix-sept ans se promenant la nuit avec son petit copain, qu'est ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire ? se demanda innocemment Sirius.

Le teint de Morgane vira au rouge pivoine et elle lança un regard meurtrier à Sirius. Puis elle haussa les épaules en adressant un dernier clin d'œil à Remus avant de sortir.

- Franchement je sais pas ce qu'elle fait avec lui ! déclara Sirius.

- Alors voyons, il est mignon, intelligent, sérieux, gentil... énuméra Lily

- ...barbant, ennuyeux à mourir, pompeux, bref, un Serdaigle !

- Jaloux ? demanda James malicieusement.

- Et bien oui ! répondit-il contre toute attente. Je suis jaloux que ce type puisse avoir une copine et pas moi! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Ca fait trop longtemps, au moins......(il compta sur ses doigts) oui au moins six jours que je suis célibataire ! Ca ne va plus du tout !

Il se reçu quatre coussins en pleine tête, suivi d'un fou rire général.

- Sirius Black, le tombeur de ses dames ! Quelle sera ta prochaine victime ?

- Je n'y ais pas encore réfléchi, mais j'ai remarqué une petite Poufsoufle pas mal du tout !

Sirius était connu pour être le charmeur de service, il avait les cheveux très noirs coupé court qui lui tombaient légèrement devant les yeux, eux-mêmes également noirs dans lesquels on se perdait facilement. Pour couronner le tout il était grand et bien bâti grâce aux entraînements de quidditch. Son charme était indiscutable et aucune fille ne résistait bien longtemps, même celles de Serpentard avaient un faible pour lui, (même s'il aurait préféré se pendre plutôt que de sortir avec l'une d'entre elle). En fait, seules deux filles restaient de marbre devant lui, c'était Lily et Morgane Lily parce qu'elle le mettait dans le même panier que James, et Morgane parce qu'elle était devenue sa seule véritable amie. Et encore, dire qu'elle était son amie était un grand mot car Sirius Black n'était pas le genre de garçons qui fréquentait les filles uniquement pour apprécier leur amiti ! Il aimait la compagnie de cette fille, c'était certain, et plus que tout il la respectait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour lui.

Lily, quant à elle, était la douce et trop sérieuse jeune fille qui faisait rêver nombre de prétendants, d'ailleurs, lors de leur deuxième année, Sirius avait tenté sa chance mais elle l'avait repoussé sans détour, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait gagné son respect et par la même son amiti au moins elle était différente des autres qui s'évanouissaient à chaque fois qu'il leur faisait un sourire. Pour Sirius, cela faisait parti d'un jeu un jeu qui l'amusait et le satisfaisait en même temps, ce qui n'était certainement pas l'avis de la gente féminine de Poudlard ! Le nombre de ses « victimes » s'agrandissait d'année en année, mais en fin de compte, personne ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur longtemps, il était comme ça, à prendre ou à laisser. Enfin, si Sirius acceptait Lily c'était surtout parce qu'il savait que James en était amoureux depuis quelques temps déjà, même si ses chances avec elles étaient très proche du néant total. Depuis l'année dernière Lily, surtout par l'intermédiaire de Morgane, s'était rapprochée du petit groupe et, bien que grondant à chaque fois que l'un d'eux faisait des misères aux serpentards, ils étaient devenus tout de même plus ou moins amis.

En ce qui concernait Morgane, la situation était différente, entre eux, c'était une amitié sans en être une, depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient connus par la force des choses, lorsque lui et James s'étaient liés d'amitié avec Rémus. Et qui disait Rémus, disait forcément Morgane. Sirius et elles avaient eu des rapports plus qu'explosifs lors de leur première année elle, le trouvant ignoble avec ses pairs et lui, la dénigrant en sa qualité de « fille ».

Bien qu'à présent ils s'entendaient bien, ils étaient encore très souvent en compétition, pour tout et n'importe quoi, personne ne pourrait dire quand est-ce que cela avait commencé mais il était certain que Sirius y était pour beaucoup ! A l'époque de leur rencontre, Sirius prenait vraiment les filles pour des êtres inutiles en dehors de leur fonction de petite amie, et lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans leur « clan », il s'était senti obligé au départ de la mettre à l'épreuve, ce qu'elle fit.

Des virées nocturnes aux escapades dans la forêt interdite en passant par les farces aux serpentards, il n'avait cessé de la défier et de la critiquer, jusqu'au jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était réellement devenue l'une des leurs. Mais cette façon de faire était restée et leurs rapports n'avaient pas changé depuis, il avait toujours été exigeant envers elle, mais elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui clouer le bec.

Bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, l'existence de ces deux filles dans sa vie l'avait changé et fait évoluer. Sa vision par rapport aux filles avait changé, désormais il les respectait (oui enfin, plus ou moins) et elles ne manquaient jamais une occasion de le réprimander sévèrement lorsqu'il se comportait mal avec l'une de ses conquêtes (ce qui arrivait très fréquemment il faut bien le dire !). Puis, il s'était rendu compte qu'une amitié sincère et très forte entre une fille et un garçon était possible, il devait l'admettre car la preuve, il l'avait sous ses yeux avec Morgane et Rémus.

Voilà qui était Sirius Black, jeune sorcier adulé de dix-sept ans, à l'humour irrésistible et qui plaçait l'amitié au-dessus de tout.

* * *

Elle lui envoya un dernier baiser avant de refermer doucement le tableau de la Grosse dame. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers les escaliers qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter quand....

- Et bien, tu reviens si tard ?

Elle sursauta sur le coup avant de sourire à son interlocuteur qui était dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, devant la cheminée encore allumée. Elle se dirigea vers lui avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

- Tu m'attendais ?

- Evidemment.

- J'avais peur que tu sois déjà remonter, c'est vrai qu'il est tard, excuse-moi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons ! Alors cette soirée ? C'était bien ?

- Plutôt oui, on s'est promené dans le parc, j'ai voulu l'emmener dans la forêt, tu sais à l'endroit magnifique que nous avons trouvé.....

- QUOI ? Tu voulais l'emmener _là-bas_ ? s'exclama Rémus.

- Mais non pas _là-bas_, pour qui tu me prends ? C'est notre endroit à nous ça, non, je voulais l'emmener là où nous avions vu les licornes la dernière fois, mais Tristan n'a pas voulu, il a dit que c'était trop dangereux et en plus interdit.

Elle fit une petite moue qui fit sourire Remus.

- Reconnaît qu'il a raison Morgane !

- Oui mais bon, si nous n'avions pas bravé deux ou trois règlements ces six dernières années on se serait vraiment ennuyés ! Bref, donc il n'a pas voulu et on est resté près du lac puis nous sommes rentrés. Ca fait longtemps que les autres sont remontés ?

- Environ trois quarts d'heures, dis-moi, Tristan ne va pas être ravi si tu reviens avec nous demain soir.

- Et alors ? Je comprends qu'il puisse ne pas apprécier les sorties que nous faisons mais il ne va pas m'interdire de faire ce dont j'ai envie ! De toutes façons, le jour où il essaiera, je ne serai déjà plus l ! ajouta t-elle en riant à cette seule pensée.

Remus la regarda avec tendresse et la rapprocha un peu plus contre lui. Elle était comme ça Morgane, toujours prête à défendre sa liberté et ne laissant personne la lui enlever. C'est ce qui surprenait dans le couple qu'elle formait depuis déjà cinq mois avec Tristan certes ils allaient bien ensemble mais leur caractère était assez différent. En effet, si Morgane était une Gryffondor, Tristan était un Serdaigle, ils étaient travailleurs et intelligents tous les deux mais d'une manière différente. Tristan, en tant que Serdaigle était d'un naturel prudent et obéissant des lois, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de sa petite amie et ce, depuis toute petite. Ensuite elle avait rencontré les Maraudeurs ce qui n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses, bien au contraire.

Tristan la rappelait souvent à l'ordre et fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il apprenait qu'une nouvelle blague avait été concoctée ou quand il arrivait qu'il soit mis au courant d'une escapade.

Pourtant, les opposés s'attirent et il fallait avouer que le dicton disait vrai pour eux deux, leurs disputes étaient rares et ne duraient jamais longtemps.

- Rémus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que les attaques de ce Voldemort se font de plus en plus fréquentes ?

- Oui je sais, et l'animosité avec les serpentards n'a jamais été aussi grande.

- Ce ne sont que des futurs mangemorts ! Comment ce collège peut-il admettre des gens pareils ?

- Ce collège accepte bien un loup-garou...

- Oh je t'en pris, en dehors de trois nuits par mois tu es absolument inoffensif.

- Merci ça fait toujours plaisir pour un garçon ! remarque t-il en riant

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Son visage se rembrunit et elle leva un regard grave vers son ami. Lily m'inquiète, je vois bien que ce qui est en train de se passer la tourmente. Je fais ce que je peux pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle n'a pas de raison de s'en faire mais ce n'est pas vrai.

- Nous essayons tous de se voiler la face depuis trop longtemps. Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont touchés de loin ou de près par ces évènements et pourtant personne n'en parle, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous y mettront fin.

- La politique de l'autruche, c'est tellement plus facile et même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, c'est ce que nous faisons, nous aussi ! Mais c'est tellement dur, Lily s'inquiète pour ses parents et je la comprends ! Ils sont moldus et regarde ce qui leur arrive à cause de ce monstre !

- Le ministère devrait tirer la sonnette d'alarme, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent bon sang ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

- Que ça passe, en espérant bien sûr que ça passe tout seul juste par enchantement !

Elle poussa un soupir et plongea son regard dans les flammes qui lui faisaient face.

- Rémus ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai peur, j'ai vraiment peur de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je ne pensais pas avoir à m'en faire mais c'est devenu quelque chose d'évident depuis cet été, j'ai l'impression que dans peu de temps, les choses évolueront encore plus vite....... et j'ai peur.

Le jeune sorcier regarda sa meilleure amie avec une affection non dissimulée ils avaient pris l'habitude de finir la soirée ensemble, seulement tous les deux et ils pouvaient alors discuter librement de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, d'absolument tout. Morgane avait un instinct hors du commun, c'est comme si elle pouvait pressentir certaines choses, mais lorsqu'on la connaissait cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque son arrière-grand-mère avait été une divinatrice très douée elle n'avait pas développé ce don mais il lui en restait tout de même quelque chose. Si elle avait cette impression c'était certainement que des évènements importants se préparaient.

Ensemble ils parlaient sans retenue, de leur impression, de leur sentiment sans avoir aucune honte, c'était tellement naturel que les mots leur venaient spontanément aux lèvres, l'idée même de se cacher mutuellement quelque chose ne leur viendrait même pas à l'esprit à quoi cela pourrait-il servir entre eux ? Ils étaient tellement proches.

- Moi aussi ça m'effraie Morgane mais n'anticipons pas trop vite, profitons de cette période d'ignorance où nous pouvons encore nous amuser.

Il l'entoura davantage de ses bras, il voulait la sentir le plus près possible de lui, comme pour mieux la protéger comme ils l'avaient toujours fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Passe-moi le lait s'il te plait Peter.

- Laissez-moi deviner, on commence par Potions et comme nous avons une chance qui dépasse l'imagination, ce sera un cours commun avec nos amis ces chers serpentards !

- Bien joué James !

Un soupir de désespoir général se fit entendre, seule consolation le professeur de Potion, Mrs Lavigna qui pouvait se vanter de récolter le plus de regards admiratifs de la part des garçons ! Le seul inconvénient était qu'elle privilégiait certains élèves, non pas selon leur maison (elle était la directrice de la maison serpentard) mais selon leur niveau en potion. Certains élèves s'en sortaient très bien et avait le privilège d'entendre des compliments de la part du professeur. La plupart des serpentards étaient doués en potion, d'autres également telle que Lily, qui excellait dans cette discipline. James non plus ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Par contre Morgane était une véritable catastrophe ambulante, elle ne pouvait pas réussir une potion c'était plus fort qu'elle ou alors elle devait s'y prendre à quinze mille fois pour obtenir un résultat plus ou moins satisfaisant. Sirius non plus n'était vraiment pas doué, mais l'échec des deux élèves dans cette matière était plus du au fait qu'ils ne se donnaient pas la peine de se concentrer sur une spécialité « serpentardienne » comme ils l'appelaient. Mais bizarrement, ils arrivaient à avoir toute l'attention nécessaire s'il fallait préparer un filtre destiné à une farce ! Sirius et James étaient incontestablement les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, simplement, Sirius estimait qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer dans cette discipline qu'il abhorrait.

- 15 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Mademoiselle Blewell vous êtes comme toujours une véritable calamité, comment pouvez-vous être en permanence avec mademoiselle Evans et être tout de même aussi lamentable! Mr. Black arrêter de rire aussi bêtement, cette remarque est également valable pour vous !

- Alors Black on fait moins le fier à présent !

- Ferme-là Rogue, si tu es si fort en potion, pourquoi tu ne peux pas te préparer une lotion pour enfin dégraisser tes cheveux ? siffla Sirius.

- Allons, allons, ne sois pas si désagréable je te prie mon cher Sirius, sussura un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

- Avery, ça faisait longtemps, intervient Morgane qui était en train d'éponger la potion qu'elle venait de faire déborder « par mégarde ».

- Et bien, femme, je vois que tu as enfin comprit où était ta place dans ce monde, répondit le garçon en regardant la jeune fille la serpière à la main.

Il se reçut immédiatement une serpière sale sur la figure, si rapidement, qu'il n'eut pas même le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour l'éviter.

- Tu veux que je te dise où elle est la tienne de place ? cria t-elle

Heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, de sorte que Mrs Lavigna n'entendit pas cette dernière remarque. Par contre Avery, lui, l'entendit, et même très bien. Il l'attrapa par le cou et la força à sortir de la salle, il la maintenait contre le mur, la main toujours serrée autour de sa gorge :

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles ou alors tu es complètement inconsciente !

- Pas autant que toi en tout cas, n'est-ce pas, sale mangemort ?

Le problème de Morgane avait toujours était que, devant ses ennemis, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait au moment où elle le pensait, cela lui avait plusieurs fois jouer des tours, comme en ce moment. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut projetée par terre et en relevant la tête légèrement étourdie, elle vit Avery, sa baguette pointée sur elle. Dans ce genre de situation les idées s'enchaînent très vite dans votre esprit, malgré cela, la jeune fille ne pu que conclure qu'elle était vraiment dans le pétrin, si elle bougeait pour prendre sa baguette il lui jetterait forcément un sort….. et c'était loin d'être un mauvais élève.

- Ne fais pas un geste Avery, fit une voix grondante derrière lui.

- Lupin, toujours au secours de Blewell à ce que je vois !

- Abaisse ta baguette !

Rémus Lupin était à l'opposé du genre de garçon qui cherche la bagarre où qui se mêle à un conflit. Au contraire il était calme, posé, réfléchis et doux, à mille lieux de vouloir impressionner qui que ce soit, pourtant en cet instant il était terrifiant, son regard était menaçant et devenu soudain anormalement jaune, il avait le poing fermement serré sur sa baguette. Un rictus mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres, ses mâchoires étaient serrées et n'appelaient à aucune pitié. Il était réellement impressionnant et on pouvait être choqué de le voir ainsi dans la mesure où cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais voilà, dès qu'il s'agissait de Morgane, il était prêt à tout.

- Mr Avery ! Mr. Lupin ! C'est encore vous ? Que se passe t-il cette fois ? rugit la voix de Mrs MacGonagall.

- Rien madame.

- Alors si ce n'est rien je vous prierai de ne plus sortir vos baguettes et de rejoindre la classe !

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la salle du professeur car à présent ils avaient métamorphose.

- Tu n'as rien Morgane ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas Rémus, et merci ! lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Le cours de métamorphose était le moment de prédilection de James Potter, il était de loin le plus doué de tous, et il ne manquait jamais de le faire savoir en impressionnant les filles ! D'ailleurs, sa transformation en animagus avait prit moins de temps que celle de Sirius et bien évidement que celle du pauvre Peter. Dès leur première année, James avait comprit que Rémus était différent, ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs mois qu'il comprit véritablement de quoi il s'agissait. Ses disparitions mensuelles, son teint pâle et fatigué, sa nature introvertie, sa façon d'être si terrifiant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère cela arrivait extrêmement rarement mais lorsqu'il le faisait c'était à raison et dans ces moments il ne valait mieux pas être celui ou celle contre qui il se mettait en colère.

Sirius et James, amis d'enfance depuis l'âge de trois ans, avaient mené leur petite enquête dans des livres pour comparer les symptômes de Rémus, ils l'avaient même espionné une nuit en le suivant et s'étaient rendus compte que Mlle Pomfresh l'accompagnait peu avant la tombée de la nuit vers cet énorme saule cogneur. Puis ils avaient comprit : leur ami était un loup-garou.

La première réaction fut la surprise, le choc, puis la peur et enfin la colère, notamment de la part de Sirius. Ce qu'il fallait comprendre c'était que Sirius avait un sens de l'amitié très prononcé, le fait que Rémus, même s'il était un tout nouvel ami, leur ait mentit l'avait mit dans une rage folle.

- Alors Rémus, c'est bientôt « le » jour, n'est-ce pas ? lui avait remarquer Sirius le lendemain de leur découverte.

- Qu....que veux-tu dire Sirius ? avait demandé Rémus en tentant désespérément de cacher sa panique.

- Allons, allons, nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas mon _cher _Rémus, alors il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu voudrais nous dire ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Très bien, puisque tu insistes, peut-être que je devrais dire à tout le monde ce que je sais pour voir s'ils sont d'accord avec moi, non ?

- Sirius arrête, était intervenu James légèrement affolé par le comportement de son meilleur ami, tu vas trop loin.

- Je ne crois pas non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai menti pendant des mois sur ma véritable nature ! VENEZ TOUS, VENEZ TOUS ENTENDRE LA FABULEUSE NOUVELLE QUE J'AI A VOUS APPRENDRE ! avait-il hurlé dans la salle commune

- Sirius, pas si fort avait suppliait James.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Sirius, pourquoi il réagissait si violemment, il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il s'était senti trahis, et dans ces conditions il était capable de tout et n'importe quoi.

- BLACK FERME-LA ET MAINTENANT !

C'était Morgane, elle venait d'entrer dans la salle et avait immédiatement comprit la situation.

- La revoilà celle-l ! Alors toi aussi tu sais ce que c'est ? Toi aussi tu le défends......ce.....ce _monstre_ !

Une claque magistrale retentit sur sa joue où peu à peu se dessinait la marque d'une main. Sirius, James et Rémus la regardèrent avec effarement, c'était tellement inhabituel de sa part, elle n'était pas du tout du genre à s'emporter de façon si violente et à chercher l'affrontement.

- Qu'est ce que vous savez exactement ? avait-elle demandé encore tremblante de colère.

- Nous savons que Rémus est un loup-garou, avait répondu le jeune garçon aux lunettes rondes.

C'en était suivi une longue conversation où chacun exposa son point de vue, Rémus était consterné et triste de voir Sirius réagir comme ça, James ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait penser il comprenait pourquoi Rémus n'avait rien dit mais, pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à un loup-garou ?

Sirius quant à lui était toujours furieux mais davantage contre Morgane qui avait osé le frapper, et cette dernière gardait sa colère contenue contre lui pour avoir osé traiter son meilleur ami de monstre.

- Si vous réagissez de cette façon c'est que vous n'êtes pas de véritables amis pour Rémus et dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait se prendre la tête pour se réconcilier avec vous ! Ils n'en valent pas la peine Rémus, je le savais depuis longtemps, toujours à se pavaner et à montrer qu'ils sont les meilleurs ! disait Morgane à son ami.

- Tu oublies que maintenant nous savons pour lui, avait rappelé Sirius narquois.

- Si je sens que vous pourriez parler, je sais très bien lancer un sortilège d'oubliette, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

- Tu serais renvoyée.

- Tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ? Au moins Rémus n'aura plus à avoir peur que deux crétins l'affichent en tant que monstre !

A ce moment-là elle était vraiment en colère, son visage était agité de tics nerveux et sa main s'ouvrait et se fermait continuellement sur celle de Rémus.

Puis, enfin, Sirius (car c'était en réalité lui le véritable problème) avait compris le tourment que vivait le jeune loup-garou, dans quelle situation il se trouvait, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas parler, pourquoi il devait vivre cacher, pourquoi enfin il ne se liait que difficilement avec les autres. Le débat était resté clos, on s'était mutuellement excusé et pardonné et depuis ce jour, l'amitié entre les trois Maraudeurs ne s'en était que plus soudée.

- James, fait un peu attention, ta souris a une gueule de chat !

L'interpellé sortit de sa rêverie et se dépêcha d'arranger les choses d'un coup de baguette. Enfin la sonnerie retentit et ils sortirent pour l'heure du déjeuné.

- Regarde qui est là, observa Sirius lorsqu'ils se furent assis à leur table.

Son ami tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée et la vit elle était réellement magnifique avec ses cheveux roux et ses grands yeux verts : Lily Evans, la femme de la vie de James, selon ses propres dires évidemment ! Elle ne suivait pas tout à fait les mêmes cours qu'eux car elle n'avait pas pris les mêmes matières pour ses ASPIC.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Peuh, se contentat-il de dire en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux, je lui ai demandé des tas de fois de sortir avec moi, elle n'a jamais voulu.

- Mais maintenant, vous êtes davantage amis, alors, tu vas la voir et surtout ne dis pas un truc du genre « alors, ça te dirait d'avoir l'immense privilège de sortir avec LE capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? » comme tu le fais d'habitude, au contraire, tu restes toi-même, tout ça agrémenté d'un sourire charmeur et le tour est jou !

- C'est bon pour toi ça Sirius, je n'ai pas ton succès !

- Tu rigoles ? Avec toutes les filles qui se pâment devant toi, tu te fiches de moi l ?

- Pour une fois il a raison James, intervient Morgane.

- Non seulement tu es mignon....., commença Sirius

- En plus tu es le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, renchérit Rémus

- Sans oublier que tu es maintenant le capitaine de l'équipe ! conclut Peter

- Vous avez oublié le plus important ! ajouta la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur

- En plus de tout ce que vous avez déjà dit, James a un avantage que les autres garçons, mis à part vous, n'ont pas, c'est qu'il fait parti des célèbres Maraudeurs ! Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça joue en votre faveur !

- Ha bon ? demanda James étonné.

- Oh que oui ! C'est à savoir laquelle se précipitera pour inviter la première l'un des Maraudeurs, et lorsque l'une d'entre elle réussit à sortir avec l'un d'entre vous, on en entend parler dans les dortoirs, pendant encore trois mois après votre rupture ! C'est complètement dingue !

- Hou mais tu nous en apprends des choses l !

- Mouais, fit Peter, c'est surtout Sirius qui en profite si tu veux mon avis et James aussi...

- Arrêter d'encenser Potter comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a la tête suffisamment enflée ? interrogea Lily qui venait de prendre place aux côtés de Morgane.

- Evans, c'est toujours un tel plaisir ! remarqua Sirius. Mais, et moi alors, pourquoi les filles craquent-elles sur moi ?

Morgane s'arrêta brusquement comme frappée par la question, elle regarda Sirius d'un air désemparé et perdu, puis plissa son front comme s'il elle se plongeait dans une intense réflexion.

- Là, j....j'avoue que je n'y comprends absolument rien, c'est le mystère complet, je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'elles te trouvent ! répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Mais qu'elle est adorable ! constata le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs en lui jetant des boulettes de pain à la figure alors qu'elle essayait vainement de retenir un fou rire.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, trancha Lily d'une voix égale et dénuée de toute expression, mis à part ton physique, c'est ton côté ténébreux et rebelle comme elles disent. C'est un véritable défi de sortir avec toi, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte, mais c'est à celle qui sortira le plus longtemps avec toi ! Et puis, apparemment elles te trouvent drôle, ça les amuse...

- Ouais, c'est vrai que je suis drôle !

- Ensuite vient mon Rémus, poursuivit Morgane, lui c'est différent, beaucoup de filles craquent complètement sur toi mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Ce qui les attirent c'est ton côté introverti, mystérieux et timide, elles veulent réussir à te connaître, à percer le « mystère Lupin ».

Elle avait dit ça en mimant les guillemets et en prenant une voix théâtrale et dramatique, ce qui eut le don de faire rire tout le monde.

- Et c'est véridique, je vous dis texto ce qu'on entend dans les dortoirs ! renchérit-elle. Ha oui et il y a autre chose, ce qui les fait fondre c'est.........ton sourire.

Rémus devint rouge comme une pivoine, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

- Mais évidement, ça ne sert à rien tout ce que je dis puisque tu es incapable d'aller voir une fille ! lui reprocha t-elle.

- Mais tu sais bien que l'unique femme de ma vie c'est toi ! se justifia t-il malicieusement pour essayer de l'attendrir.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ! dit-elle en riant.

- En plus tu exagères, se défendit Remus, je suis sortit avec trois filles cet ét !

- Ha oui, bien sûr, la première, Vanessa, tu as tenu une semaine, la seconde, Myriam, trois jours, et attention, mesdames et messieurs, record du monde avec Lucily, douze jours ! ! ! Applaudissements je vous prie !

Tous éclatèrent de rire unanimement.

- En plus, poursuivit Morgane qui n'en avait pas fini, ce n'est pas juste, tu choisis la facilit chaque fois tu sors avec une fille pendant les vacances, parce que tu sais que tu ne la reverras sans doute jamais, c'est trop facile !

- Et chez moi, qu'est ce qui leur pla..... tenta Peter

- Regardez l'heure, il faut absolument y aller sinon Flitwick va nous enlever des points ! recommanda Lily qui venait de regarder sa montre.

- Attention, Lily-la-préfète-en-chef a donné son ordre !

* * *

Et ils partirent tous en courant jusqu'à leur salle de classe où ils arrivèrent juste à temps.

- Non, non, non les enfants, c'est _paralisae_, tout en faisant un joli mouvement du poignet de bas en haut, bien, excellent miss Blewell !

Les élèves étaient en train d'apprendre le sortilège de semi-paralysie afin de ralentir plus ou moins le mouvement d'un adversaire mais aussi des objets (pour éviter à un vase de se briser par exemple, ce qu'ils étaient justement en train de tester) ou encore les animaux. Comme toujours dans cette matière, Morgane excellait, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Sirius qui lui aussi se distinguait dans cette discipline de sorte qu'ils étaient en permanence au coude à coude, cette compétition entre eux se retrouvait également en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, même si Remus était incontestablement le meilleur.

- Souvenez-vous, reprit le minuscule professeur, que si ce sort fonctionne avec les animaux et les objets, envers les humains c'est plus difficile car plus la puissance magique de votre adversaire est grande et moins le sort sera efficace ! Mr. Pettigrow, un peu de concentration pour l'amour de Merlin ! Cela fait le quatorzième vase que vous brisez depuis le début du cours ! Ho, la cloche sonne, très bien, continuez à vous entraîner sur ce sort avec des objets de plus en plus volumineux. Vous m'avez compris M. Pettigrow ? Surtout ENTRAINEZ-VOUS !

Une fois dans la salle commune, alors que tout le monde s'entraînait et avait approximativement réussit à lancer le sortilège, le pauvre Peter en était toujours au même point.

- Tu veux que je t'aide Peter ? demanda Morgane.

- Oh oui s'il te plait, je n'arrive à rien avec ce sort !

Morgane faillit dire que de toutes façons il arrivait rarement à quelque chose mais elle se tut par amitié pour lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute, mais elle avait du mal à comprendre comment, avec tous les livres qu'il lisait, il pouvait avoir des résultats aussi lamentables.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide Peter, tu peux me demander à moi, intervient immédiatement Sirius.

- Non, non c'est gentil, je crois que ça devrait aller avec Morgane, merci quand même !

- Comme tu voudras, répliqua t-il légèrement vexé.

- Bon, commença la jeune fille, reprenons depuis le début, il faut déjà que tu tiennes correctement ta baguette, c'est très important pour lancer un sort, et ta main ne sera pas positionnée de la même façon selon le sort que tu veux lancer. Par exemple pour celui-là ta main doit être légère, donc, prend-là par le haut, comme ça, ton index en avant, non, non, non, Peter, tu n'es pas en train de tenir une fourchette ! Voilà c'est déjà mieux.

Elle dut s'armer de toute la patience dont elle était capable pour expliquer à Queudver comment lancer un _paralisae_ à peu près correct, ce qui n'était pas peu dire lorsqu'on connaissait le niveau magique de Peter Pettigrow !

- Non, insiste davantage sur l'avant-dernière syllabe _paraliSAe_, voilà c'est à peu près ça. Maintenant tu dois faire tout ce que tu as assimilé en même temps, vas-y !

- Mais il est presque onze heures du soir ! se lamenta Peter

- Il a raison, renchérit James, depuis cet après midi vous êtes dessus, si tu tiens vraiment à le faire réussir, attends au moins demain Morgane.

Les trois autres approuvèrent vivement car ils commençaient à en avoir assez de les entendre depuis des heures et des heures.

- Non, on a pas passé l'après midi à travailler pour arrêter en si bon chemin, allez Peter, encore un effort, tu n'as jamais été aussi prêt. En plus, tu as absolument besoin d'avoir minimum un A pour tes ASPIC. Remémore-toi tout ce que nous avons vu et tu ne peux que réussir, tiens, entraîne-toi avec ce livre.

Rien à cet instant, rien n'aurait pu faire démordre Morgane de ses positions, elle était plus têtue qu'une mule et mettait toujours un point d'honneur à finir et réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Après quatre ou cinq tentatives qui furent totalement vaines, la jeune fille arriva au terme de la patience, ce que n'importe qui aurait fait depuis bien plus longtemps !

- PETER, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit bon sang ? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? CONCENTRE-TOI !

C'était vraiment rare qu'elle perde patience, autant dire que Peter n'étais pas le plus doué des élèves ! Cependant, à force de s'acharner et de s'entraîner, le jeune sorcier réussit enfin à jeter le sort, certes il n'était pas très puissant, le livre fut seulement quelque peu ralenti mais il fonctionna tout de même.

- BRAVO ! Tu as réussit, et bien tu vois que nous avions raison de persévérer ! Je suis fière de toi !

Peter rougit au compliment et lui jeta un regard rempli de gratitude. Tout le monde le félicita, ils étaient en effet restés pour voir comment aller s'en sortir Peter, des paris avait même était pris entre les quatre amis pour savoir si oui ou non Morgane allait réussir à tirer quelque chose de lui.

- Je ne sais pas lequel des deux il faut le plus féliciter ! fit remarquer Rémus, Peter parce qu'il a réussit ou Morgane pour sa patience ! Au fait Sirius, tu me dois quinze mornilles !

- Mouais, il n'a pas si bien réussit que ça, le livre a à peine été ralentit !

- Allez Sirius, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, lui conseilla James

- Peuh, moi aussi j'aurais très bien pu lui apprendre, si c'est pour faire ça, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait réussit avec moi ! grogna Sirius.

- Heu, je n'en suis pas si sûr, fit remarquer Rémus, tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière lorsque tu as voulu lui apprendre le sort d'attraction ?

Tous se mirent à rire en repensant à cet épisode Sirius n'avait pas tenu deux heures avec Peter. D'un naturel impatient, il s'était vite emporté contre le jeune sorcier qui ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi faire pour échapper à la colère de son ami.

* * *

Peter arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de ses « amis ». Sûrement étaient-ils encore en train de se cacher pour ne pas qu'il les voit et qu'il se retrouve tout seul....encore et toujours. Peter était ce style de garçon qui passe généralement inaperçu aux yeux des autres, presque insignifiant. Et c'est ce qu'il était, insignifiant, personne ne faisait attention à lui, personne ne daignait lui adresser la parole, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne soit en compagnie des trois autres. Quelle chance ils avaient eux, tous trois avaient quelque chose que lui n'avait pas en dehors de leur physique, car il devait avouer que lui n'était pas particulièrement gâté par la nature avec son côté court sur patte et rondouillard, James était capitaine de l'équipe, Sirius et bien, c'était Sirius, excellent batteur, idolâtré par toutes les filles du collège, quant à Rémus, celui-là se lamentait sans arrêt de sa condition de loup-garou mais lui non plus ne mesurait pas sa chance. Toujours à se plaindre de ceci ou de cela mais lui au moins avait quelque chose de spécial « un air mystérieux » comme l'avait dit Morgane. Et puis, il pouvait se défendre en cas d'attaque car sa musculature s'était développée au fur et à mesure des transformations, et surtout Rémus avait un atout que Peter lui enviait plus que tout : Morgane. Ces deux-là ne se séparaient jamais et comptaient plus que tout l'un pour l'autre. Et en plus de cela, tous avaient un don pour quelque chose, James c'était la métamorphose, Lily les potions, Sirius et Morgane les sorts et Rémus défense contre les forces du mal. Mais surtout, James et Sirius étaient les meilleurs, oui les _meilleurs_, ils étaient les rois du collège, tout le monde les aimait, ils étaient les plus cool, ceux qu'ils fallait imiter.

Lui, pauvre petit Peter, n'avait rien du tout il s'était rapproché des trois garçons au cours de leur seconde année à Poudlard mais pour être tout à fait honnête, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix, Peter les suivaient partout et s'arrangeait toujours pour être avec eux. Peu à peu ils s'étaient sans doute habitués à sa présence et Queudver pouvait se montrer très utile parfois, c'était toujours lui par exemple qui se chargeait de rechercher une formule, un sort, une potion dans les anciens livres de la bibliothèque, c'était une véritable encyclopédie vivante ! Peter quant à lui avait voulu faire parti de ce groupe car il les avait toujours enviés, il avait envié leur amitié qui paraissait si soudée, il avait était jaloux de leur succès, de leur popularité c'est pourquoi il s'était dit qu'en faisant parti de leur clan, lui aussi pourrait jouir de tout cela. Mais les choses ne s'était pas exactement passées comme ça, il était resté le Peter maladroit et pas très doué qu'il avait toujours été, sans succès avec les filles.

Certes ses amis l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était, ils essayaient de l'aider mais c'était tout de même rageant de rester en permanence dans leur ombre, de plus, il s'était senti extrêmement vexé que les filles ne lui disent pas ce qui pouvait plaire chez lui à la gente féminine l'autre midi.

- Peter ? Et bien, où étais-tu ? Ca fait une demi-heure que l'on te cherche !

- Hein ? Ha euh, ben j'étais là.

Morgane Blewel, la plus jolie et la plus douce des filles qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Depuis leur première rencontre il était tombé amoureux d'elle, mais n'osant pas le lui dire, il s'était contenté de l'observer en silence, de la regarder lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas, de s'imaginer des scénarii dans lesquels elle aussi avouerait qu'elle était folle de lui....

- Peter, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes aussi bizarrement ?

- Non pour rien, excuse-moi.

Elle était de taille moyenne, fine, les cheveux longs et châtains, avec de grands yeux noirs, magnifiques et profonds dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre. Pourtant, elle n'était pas le genre de fille que l'on remarquait tout de suite, la plupart des garçons en fait craquaient sur Lily Evans, dont la beauté était plus flagrante, mais Morgane était belle à sa façon, d'une beauté discrète, elle était gracieuse et un sourire flottait en permanence sur ses lèvres. La seule chose qui n'allait pas chez elle était son crétin de petit ami Tristan.

- Il faut rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune, ils ont besoin de toi concernant une formule ou je ne sais trop quoi. C'est pour le plan.

- Ok d'accord.

Et c'était reparti, évidement ils n'auraient pas pu le chercher juste parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui ou qu'ils voulaient être en sa compagnie, non, bien sûr que non, s'ils le cherchaient c'était uniquement parce qu'ils avaient besoin de lui ! Encore pour leur maudit plan !

- Peter tu es _vraiment_ sûr que ça va ?

- O-oui pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas tu es étrange, on dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe.

- Non, tout va bien je t'assure.

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, comme elle était gentille, peut-être qu'après tout, il lui plaisait aussi ? Après tout, c'était elle qui était venue à sa recherche, elle encore qui lui avait proposé son aide pour le sort et c'était également elle qui avait insisté pour continuer à l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse. Peut-être que....

- Et bien, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Entre, ils t'attendent.

- Haaaaaaa Peter ! L'homme de la situation, s'exclama Sirius.

- Vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Tout à fait mon petit Peter, c'est pour le plan.

- Oui Morgane m'a dit.

La susnommée, une fois entrée dans la salle, s'était assise sur les genoux de Rémus « Il est toujours obligé de se la serrer contre lui celui-l ! » se dit Peter. Les quatre Maraudeurs et Morgane étaient installés sur l'une des tables reculée au fond de la salle commune, des tas de livres et de parchemins étalés devant eux.

- Il est presque prêt, renseigna James, tout est là, mais il nous manque juste quelques-unes unes de tes connaissances !

- En fait, il faudrait trouver une formule ou une potion pour que la couleur du jus d'orange ne change pas. Tu crois que tu sais ce qui pourrait nous servir ?

- Mmh, peut-être....... oui je crois que je l'ai lu quelque part dans ce livre, répondit-il en s'emparant d'un des volumes posés sur la table.

Après avoir feuilleté quelques pages il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

- Voilà, c'est ça, l' « unicolorus », ce n'est pas vraiment pour garder la même couleur mais ça permet de donner la couleur que l'on veut à l'élément que l'on veut.

- Parrrrrrfait ! s'enthousiasma James. Bon, maintenant que tout est clair il faut fabriquer les potions, il faut aussi se procurer le mot de passe de la salle des serpentards.

- Rien de plus facile, intervient Sirius, il suffit qu'on se glisse sous ta cape et que l'on se poste

devant leur salle commune en attendant que quelqu'un entre. Un soir après le dîner, ça sera parfait, comme ça au moins on aura pas à attendre des heures.

- Bonne idée, approuva Rémus, je m'en charge si vous voulez.

Ils commencèrent à rassembler tous les produits dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs potions.

- On devrait demander à Lily, c'est elle la pro, remarqua Morgane.

- Non, grogna James, elle ne voudra jamais parce qu'elle est préfète-en-chef.

- On parle de moi ?

- Non, non, répondit James en essayant de dissimuler tout leur matériel

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez encore ? Vous n'allez jamais les laisser tranquille ces serpentards ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils nous laissent tranquille nous ? s'indigna Sirius

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules

- Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas Lily ? implora Morgane en faisant son air de petite fille triste.

- Mais non, pour qui me prend-tu ? Je ne pourrais jamais vendre ma meilleure amie ! Mais ne me dite rien, je ne veux pas être mêler à tout ça, c'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête et se remirent à leurs affaires, mais Lily restait là, regardant le chaudron dans lequel remuait une mixture plus que douteuse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rémus à Lily qui observait la scène.

- Si j'avais le droit de vous aider, je vous dirais qu'il faut mettre un peu plus de racine de mandragore et qu'il faudrait aussi atténuer le feu si vous ne voulez pas que la potion prenne trop rapidement.......mais...... tout ça je vous le dirais uniquement si je pouvais vous aider bien sûr ! ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Lily tu es la meilleure ! lâcha James enjoué.

Elle haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules d'un air indifférent mais Morgane sembla percevoir un imperceptible sourire, il faudra qu'elles aient une petite discussion toutes les deux. Puis Lily repartit vers le dortoir des filles.

Tous les cinq restèrent longtemps à préparer les différentes potions dont ils avaient besoin pour leur fameux « plan ». Ils avaient deux potions à préparer Peter s'occupait de la plus facile tout seul (après mille recommandations et même si les autres venaient vérifier que tout allait bien de temps en temps) tandis que James et Rémus s'attelaient à préparer la plus complexe qui demandait beaucoup de concentration Sirius et Morgane quant à eux étaient penchés sur un bout de parchemin, se concentrant sur une formule qu'ils avaient à remanier une ultime fois. De temps en temps des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre de leur côté « mais tu vois bien que c'est impossible ! » ou « oh ben oui, oui bien sûr, si tu veux que tout explose c'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire ! ».

Le temps passait, les élèves rentraient dans leurs dortoirs et certains remarquaient le petit groupe accroupis autour de chaudrons mais ne s'en souciaient pas, il n'était pas rare que les Maraudeurs se réunissent pour comploter un nouveau plan. C'était devenu une habitude et ils ne s'en étonnaient plus, au contraire ils étaient ravis car cela signifiait que les serpentards allaient une fois de plus goûter à l'humour des quatre garçons.

- Morgane, il est 22h45, annonça Rémus.

La jeune fille ne leva même pas le nez du parchemin sur lequel elle était penchée avec Sirius :

- Bien Rémus, je suis ravie de voir que tu sais lire l'heure, maintenant, dis-moi quelle est la couleur du canap ?

Elle se reçut quelques racines de mandragore sur le visage en riant.

- Je voulais juste t'avertit qu'il était déjà 22h45, or tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec un certain Tristan à 22h00 ?

Morgane se leva en faisant un bond si grand que sa chaise se renversa et elle fit sursauter les quatre garçons.

- ZUT ! s'exclama t-elle en regardant sa montre. Je vais me faire tuer !

- Dépêche-toi d'y aller, avec un peu de chance il sera encore là, encouragea James.

- C'est que......, nous n'avons pas fini la formule, je ne vais quand même pas vous laisser en plan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai, assura Sirius

Morgane réfléchit deux secondes, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de laisser Sirius finir la formule tout seul alors que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient dessus !

- Bon, décida t-elle, je vais essayer de le trouver et je lui expliquerai que je ne peux pas rester, voilà, c'est tout, il comprendra je pense.....non ?

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas ! répondirent-ils tous avec conviction.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas pour être pessimiste mais elle a de l'espoir, il va être furieux ! commenta James

- Mouais, on verra bien de toutes façons ! Bon alors cette satanée formule, on ne va jamais en venir à bout !

Quelques instants passèrent durant lesquels seuls les grognements de Sirius vinrent troubler le silence

- Vous n'avez toujours pas finit ? eut la mauvaise idée de demander Peter au bout d'un moment.

- Tu m'excuseras mais ce n'est pas tellement évident ! Et si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! s'énerva Sirius

- Allez, du calme, inutile de s'énerver, observa Lunard.

- C'est cette foutue formule, jamais on y arrivera, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué, on a pas le niveau pour !

- Et alors Patmol, on se décourage aussi vite, ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre ! remarqua une petite voix.

Tous se retournèrent face à Morgane qui venait de pousser le tableau de la Grosse Dame au vu de son visage elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme avec son teint pâle et ses yeux éteints. Rémus se précipita sur elle.

- Morgane est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- A ton avis..... il était déjà furieux d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps mais quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas rester, il s'est mis dans une colère noire. Il a tout de suite deviné pourquoi je devais repartir, il m'a encore dit que nous n'étions plus des gamins et nous avions passé l'âge de faire des bêtises pareilles, que nous serions punis et même renvoyés à force de continuer.

Aucun des garçons ne fit de commentaires, mais si quelqu'un avait su la formule pour lire dans les pensées, il aurait entendu à peu près ça :

James : Passé l'âge, passé l'âge, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser. Ce n'est pas parce que lui il a perdu tout sens de l'humour que nous on devrait s'en priver ! Non, mais, à qui croit-il parler ?

Rémus : Quel crétin, il a fallu que ce soit elle qui prenne tout ! Qu'il s'énerve encore une fois contre elle et je lui dirai ma façon de penser !

Sirius : Pfff, des gamins, et puis quoi encore ? Je t'en ficherai moi des gamins, non mais pour qui il se prend ce Monsieur-je-sais-tout-parce que-je-suis-un-serdaigle ! Quel rasoir ce mec !

Peter : Pitié qu'ils aient rompu, pitié qu'ils aient rompu, pitié qu'ils aient rompu !

Mais personne ne dit rien par respect pour la jeune fille.

- Enfin bref, voilà, enchaîna t-elle, Sirius, on s'y remet, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va avancer et ne te décourage pas, on va forcément y arriver, il le faut. De toutes façons, rien n'est impossible en magie, allez !

Ils se remirent donc tous au travail. Emprunt d'un nouvel élan revigorant, Sirius et Morgane avançaient à grand pas. Sirius s'arrêta un moment pour observer son amie, par moment elle l'impressionnait, mais il aurait préféré être suspendu par les orteils plutôt que de le lui avouer ! Elle venait de se faire jeter par son petit ami qui avait sûrement du lui hurler dessus et pourtant elle continuait à travailler sur leur plan sans sourciller. Elle était vraiment une fille hors du commun, si différente de celles avec qui ils sortaient, et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils ne pourraient jamais sortir avec elle, il avait trop de respect pour elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que les choses s'arrangeront avec Tristan ! rassura le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard légèrement surpris puis ses yeux se firent plus doux.

- C'est gentil Sirius, de toutes façons je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant, on verra bien ce qu'il se passera !

- C'est prêt ! cria James visiblement ravi.

- Quoi, vous avez déjà fini la potion ?

- Et oui, que veux-tu, nous sommes doués ! Et toi Peter, où en es-tu ?

- C'est pas tout a fait prêt, maugréa t-il, je....je me suis trompé dans les proportions tout à l'heure alors j'ai du recommencer.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on a encore le temps, de toutes façons, Sirius et Morgane n'ont pas fini eux non plus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il en sortant de sa poche un petit objet brillant muni de petites ailes.

- Tu as malheureusement raison, je commence à en avoir assez, sérieusement, cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'on essaie sans résultat ! Soit nous sommes maudits, soit nous sommes vraiment nuls ! se lamenta Morgane.

- Parle pour toi ! répliqua son « coéquipier ». On devrait aller se coucher, apparemment, ce n'est pas encore ce soir que l'on va la finir et la nuit porte conseil dit-on ! Et pour l'amour du ciel James, range-moi ce truc !

- Ok, ça va ! répliqua t-il en remettant son vif d'or soigneusement dans la poche.

Et ils partirent tous dans leur dortoir respectif en se souhaitant une bonne nuit.

* * *

Elle observait consciencieusement son reflet dans le miroir elle pouvait y voir une cascade de cheveux auburn lui arrivant un peu plus bas que les épaules, encadrant un visage parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur sur le nez qu'elle détestait mais qui lui donnait un charme fou. Mais s'il n'y avait qu'une chose que l'on pouvait retenir du physique de Lily Evans, c'était bien entendu ses yeux, ses beaux yeux vert émeraude qui brillaient avec intensité lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère ou qu'elle était particulièrement heureuse.

- Mais oui tu es belle Lily ! fit une voix endormie derrière elle.

- Morgane, tu n'es toujours pas sortie de ton lit ! A quelle heure est-ce que tu t'es encore couchée hier soir ?

- Avec les garçons on a quitté la salle commune vers deux heures du matin je crois.

- Comment ça avec les garçons ? Tu n'étais pas avec Tristan ?

Sa meilleure amie fit la grimace et Lily comprit aussitôt que quelque chose s'était passé. Morgane entreprit donc de lui raconter la scène qui s'était produite la veille entre son petit ami et elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Morgane, que compte-tu faire ?

- Rien, je pense qu'il n'y a rien à faire, juste attendre et on verra bien. Je me suis déjà excusée maintes et maintes fois hier, il a voulu partir, je l'ai retenu en essayant de lui expliquer mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. C'est à lui de voir maintenant, alors j'attendrai qu'il veuille bien me parler à nouveau.

Lily se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas parler mais son amie vit bien qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire :

- Inutile de t'abîmer les lèvres Lily, dis-moi carrément ce que tu as sur le cœur ça ira plus vite !

- Ce que j'ai à te dire, tu le sais déjà, nous en avons parlé des dizaines de fois mais tu n'en fait toujours qu'à ta tête et regarde où ça te mène !

Elle soupira un instant et son ton se fit plus doux.

- Ecoute, ne gâche pas tout avec Tristan juste pour quelques blagues stupides ! Que Potter veuille encore s'amuser à des jeux puérils et même méchant....non je ne parle pas pour toi Morgane, je sais que jamais tu ne te conduiras de façon cruelle, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être Lily, quelques plaisanteries n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne ! Je sais que James et Sirius en font parfois un peu trop mais je sais toujours où se trouve la limite ne t'en fais pas ! J'estime simplement qu'il faut que nous nous amusions pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda soudain Lily anxieuse par la réflexion de son amie.

- Rien, rien, je veux simplement dire que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et que nous devrions en profiter !

- Je me demande parfois si tu en profites vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'ils me forcent à entrer dans leurs combines ? Ne sois pas ridicule !

- Ils ne te forcent pas mais.......

- Mais quoi ? siffla t-elle exaspérée.

- Mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu fais exprès de participer à leur plan ou leurs escapades pour....euh....pour...

- Pour...euh...quoi ? Vas-y dis-le, tu n'attends que ça ! cria presque Morgane.

- Pour ne pas perdre Remus ! lâcha t-elle enfin.

Morgane resta interdite quelques instants, Lily quant à elle n'osait pas la regarder.

- Tu te trompes Lily, assura la jeune fille brune d'un ton apaisant. Cela était peut-être vrai au départ, lorsque nous étions en première et seconde année mais, si je participe à leur plan comme tu dis, c'est simplement parce que je suis d'accord et même ravie de le faire. Je suis désolée mais je suis comme ça, nous sommes différentes toutes les deux, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu te refuses à enfreindre le moindre règlement et que tu trouves James idiot, que je dois penser et faire la même chose !

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ecoute, tu es ma meilleure amie, je t'adore et je veux simplement m'assurer qu'ils n'exercent pas une mauvaise influence sur toi, c'est tout.

- Alors oublie tes craintes, recommanda Morgane avec un sourire, ce n'est pas le cas ! Et puis d'ailleurs, je trouve que James et Sirius ont changé depuis leur cinquième année, ils ne sont plus aussi prétentieux (sauf Sirius) et mesquins qu'avant, non ?

- Mmmh, pas remarqu !

- Je suis sûre que si, sinon tu ne serais jamais devenu amie avec eux !

- Amie est un bien grand mot, je les « tolère » pour toi, c'est tout !

- Quel dévouement ! s'exclama Morgane en riant.

- Allez ma puce, lève-toi de ton lit maintenant, on va être en retard !

- Oui, oui, deux minutes patron !

Lily regarda avec patience sa meilleure amie se préparer elle était très comique en pyjama, les cheveux artistiquement désordonnés, cherchant partout sa maudite chaussette droite ! Elle avait bien grandit depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois dans le Poudlard express. C'était devenu une très belle jeune femme mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était peut-être ce qui la rendait si attachante. Est-ce qu'elle-même avait changé et grandi à ce point en l'espace de sept ans ? Impossible à dire.

- Et bien alors Mlle Evans, c'est vous qui fainéantez à présent, lui lança Morgane qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu vas voir si je fainéante !

Elles se lancèrent dans une course poursuite effrénée qui dura jusqu'en bas des escaliers où Lily faillit tomber sur James qui la retint juste à temps.

- Et bien jeunes demoiselles, c'est ainsi que l'on se comporte dès le matin ? La journée promet d'être très sportive !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon cher Jamesie ! s'exclama Morgane en riant.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit ce surnom ridicule qu'avait eu le malheur de prononcer une fille avec qui il était sortit lors de leur troisième année, fille complètement idiote s'il était nécessaire de le préciser !

- Bonjour ma belle, dit Remus en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie pour la saluer.

Lily se surpris à penser que ces eux-là avaient vraiment une chance inouïe ils s'entendaient tellement bien, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie et s'adoraient réellement. Ils pouvaient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre, elle-même pouvait compter sur Morgane mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle n'avait même pas de petit ami sur qui se reposer.... Elle en avait eu plusieurs évidemment mais ce n'était jamais le bon, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait, celui avec qui elle pourrait tout partager, celui dont elle tomberait amoureuse. Morgane avait raison, elle était trop sentimentale, attendre le prince charmant à dix-sept ans, non mais franchement à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle avait toute la vie pour ça !

- Et si nous y allions maintenant ? proposa Sirius.

Tous le suivirent, direction la Grande salle. Chacun prit sa place habituelle mais quelque chose n'était pas habituel pourtant sur l'assiette de Morgane devant elle, était déposée une boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur, accompagnée d'une carte sur laquelle on pouvait lire ces simples mots « _Je suis désol_ ».

- Oooooohhhhhhhhh comme c'est romantique, s'extasia Lily.

Toute la gente féminine de la table approuva la jolie rousse, Morgane quant à elle était plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose, elle aurait préféré être seule pour découvrir le cadeau d'excuse de Tristan au lieu d'être devant tout le monde. Rémus du le comprendre car il dit :

- Ca va les filles, remettez-vous, Lindsay rend la boîte à Morgane.

La fille blonde à qui il venait de parler la lui rendit à contre cœur.

- Quelle chance tu as Morgane ! affirma t-elle à la jeune fille d'un air de dire « Tu te rends compte de la chance qu'un garçon comme lui sorte avec une fille comme toi !»

Morgane grimaça un vague sourire et repris fermement ses chocolats, elle se tordit le cou pour regarder vers la table des Serdaigles mais Tristan n'y était pas, sans doute était-il déjà parti, après tout, ils étaient arrivés bien tard pour le petit déjeuner.

- Ben vous m'excuserez mais moi je trouve ça vraiment cul-cul-la-praline ! dit Sirius

Il se reçut immédiatement une tape derrière la tête « made in Lily ».

- Comment ça cul-cul-la-praline ? Tu plaisante, c'est ultra romantique et touchant ! N'est-ce pas Morgane....Morgane ?

- Hein ?..oui oui !

- Tu parles, offrir des chocolats, il a trop vu de film ! Qui fait ce genre de chose pour s'excuser franchement ?

- Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu n'as jamais été amoureux, lui répondit Lily, quand ça t'arrivera, je suis sûr que tu seras le premier à dévaliser les chocolateries !

- Alors là, ne comptes pas sur moi !

- Quel muffle ! Tu n'es pas du tout romantique !

Cette exclamation lui valut plusieurs regards haineux de la part des filles qui l'entourait et qui l'avait entendue, malgré son manque de tact et de romantisme, Sirius était toujours la coqueluche des filles et elles avaient du mal à tolérer les remarques que Lily et Morgane se permettaient à l'égard de leur Sirius ador !

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Lily ! Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis ! recommanda Remus avant de s'esclaffer.

- En plus tu as tord Evans, je pourrais très bien être romantique si je le voulais, encore faudrait-il que je trouve une fille qui en vaille la peine, c'est ça le problème !

- Tu es impitoyable Sirius, constata James.

- Non, simplement réaliste ! Si un jour donc je suis amené à être romantique, je dis bien ro-man-ti que et pas un gigolo.....

- Hey ! s'exclama Morgane car il venait d'insulter, indirectement, son petit ami.

- ..... je ne ferai pas ce genre de trucs débiles.......

- Hey ! s'exclama à nouveau la jeune fille.

- ....... je ferai par exemple quelque chose de plus personnel, qui soit lié à la fille pour que ça la touche, termina t-il imperturbable.

Il y eut un silence durant quelques secondes mais il fut très vite rompu par les éclats de rire de tous ses amis, et de Sirius lui-même.

- Ha là là, Sirius, cela fait treize ans que je te connais et j'avoue que t'imaginer en romantique transi, c'est impossible ! dit James au bord des larmes.

- Alors, il paraît que vous vous êtes encore couch » à une heure pas possible hier soir ! Vous avez terminez au moins ? demanda Lily.

- Pas tout à fait, grogna Morgane, en fait c'est Sirius et moi qui sommes à la traîne pour la formule.

- La formule, s'étonna son amie, mais je croyais que tu étais la meilleure pour les sortilèges, je pensais que ce serait facile pour toi !

- HUM HUM, toussota bruyamment Sirius, il n'avait pas tellement apprécié d'entendre que Morgane était « la meilleure ».

- Oui bon, ça va Black, que _vous_ étiez les meilleurs ! corrigea t'elle en souriant.

- Non, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait la vérité, le vous est en trop, moi ça suffit, dit-il avec complaisance.

Il reçut une poignée de corn flakes en pleine figure en provenance de la jeune fille en face de lui, savoir miss Blewell.

- Hey mais ça va pas ?

- Est-ce que tu te tairas un jour Black ? s'insurgea Morgane.

- Jamais tant que je vivrai ! Et puis il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, donc, j'avais raison !

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire, après tout, l'espoir fait vivre mon cher ami !

Cette joute verbale amicale se poursuivit un bon moment jusqu'à leur entrée en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

* * *

Sirius, James et Morgane avaient la plupart de leur cours, pour ne pas dire tous, en commun car ils se destinaient à peu près à la même orientation de carrière James et Morgane souhaitaient être Aurors tandis que Sirius se voyait davantage comme enchanteur. Remus quant à lui avait préféré prendre la voie de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ces quatre-là avaient beaucoup de cours ensemble, James, Morgane et Remus avaient bien entendu plus d'heures de défense (James et Morgane avaient même des cours de Duel), quant à Sirius il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec le professeur Flitwick. Cependant, en plus de ces matières principales, ils avaient également métamorphose et potions, au grand dam d'ailleurs de Morgane celle-ci avait faillit ne pas être accepter dans cette matière car seule les plus doués étaient pris mais dans la mesure où elle avait obtenu un la note maximale dans toutes les autres matières et qu'elle avait travaillé très dure pour obtenir ses BUSE en potion, elle avait finalement était acceptée par le professeur Lavigna (avec tout de même l'insistance de Dumbledore). James, Remus et elle avaient également soins aux créatures magique et botanique.

Peter lui était presque tombé évanoui en apprenant les futures carrières de ses amis, qu'il jugeait beaucoup trop dangereuses, en fait, il se destinait à une carrière dans les bureaux de la banque de Gringott, un emploi de fonctionnaire. Pour cela il avait besoin de matières telle que l'arithmancie, les enchantements, la métamorphose et d'autres matières plus sociales telle que le contact avec le public par exemple. Enfin, Lily souhaitait avoir un emploi davantage tourné vers le social et les contacts avec les moldus, étant elle-même fille de moldus, elle aurait voulu contribuer à resserrer les liens entre moldus et sorciers. Mais, ne voulant tout de même pas négliger sa nature de sorcière, elle avait pris défenses contre les forces du mal, études des moldus naturellement, histoire de la magie, enchantements, contact avec le public et potion « simplement parce que j'adore ça » avait-elle expliqué devant le visage déconfit de Morgane.

- Pouh là l ! Quelle galère, j'aimerais retourner en arrière jusqu'au jour où j'ai dit à MacGonagall que je voulais devenir Aurors pour me hurler NON TU NE SAIS PAS A QUOI TU T'EXPOSES MA PAUVRE FILLE !

- T'as raison Morgane, renchérit le sorcier à lunette à ses côtés que l'on voyait à peine tellement il était entouré de livres.

- Ouais oh, tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire toi, tu es naturellement dou ! Tu réussis dans tout, c'est dingue ! Moi je ne suis qu'une abrutie qui ne comprend rien à rien ! ajouta t-elle d'un air désespérée.

- Que veux-tu, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi brillant que moi ! s'exclama t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux pour les mettre encore plus en désordre. NON arrête, je rigole, tu sais bien que je plaisante ! s'empressa t-il de dire en voyant le regard noir de son amie.

Celle-ci détourna volontairement le regard en faisant mine d'être horriblement véxée.

- Ecoute, continua James, arrête de dire des bêtises, tu sais très bien que tu es très douée, tu as eu les notes maximales aux examens, je sais que le rythme est soutenu mais il fallait s'y attendre, MacGonagall nous avait prévenu que ce serait difficile, il ne prenne pas n'importe qui comme Auror !

- Mouais, t'as raison, et puis, maintenant qu'on y est, plus moyen de reculer alors il faut assumer nos choix !

- Bien dit !

- Bon, relativisons la situation, mon seul véritable point faible c'est la potion, il faut vraiment que je m'y mette, si Lily m'aide je pense que ça devrait aller.

- Evans ? demanda soudain James intéressé.

- Ben oui tu en connais plusieurs ? Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas mais de là à l'oublier quand même !

Elle se replongea dans sa dissertation de métamorphose, James posa les yeux sur elle, le regard dans le vague heureusement elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait penser en réalité de Lily Evans. Comment pouvait-il être tombé amoureux d'une fille qui le haïssait plus que tout ? C'était bien lui ça, il pouvait avoir plein de filles qui l'admiraient mais non, il fallait qu'il choisisse la seule qui ne pouvait pas l'encadrer ! Depuis leur quatrième année il était tombé sous son charme, comme beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs, mais elle ne voyait toujours rien, pourtant il faisait des efforts, il tentait toujours de l'impressionner sur son balai, avec son vif d'or, ou même de prendre sa défense contre ce crétin de Rogue qui osait l'appeler sang-de.... il ne pouvait même pas le dire ! Il avait même tenté de lui faire du chantage, en lui disant qu'il arrêterait de martyriser Rogue si elle acceptait de sortir avec lui mais, allez savoir pourquoi, ça n'avait jamais march !

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà fini ! lui lança Morgane, ce qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

- Hein ? N-non, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- OH, parce que tu réfléchis maintenant ? Ben dis-donc, ya vraiment du progrès ! s'exclama t-elle en riant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'éclater de rire car elle reçut une grande gerbe d'eau sur la figure que venait de lui lancer James à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Tu vas me le payer Potter !

James se retrouva affalé par terre, les jambes complètement immobile mais il eut le réflexe d'envoyer un sort à Morgane qui se retrouva couverte de furoncle. S'enchaîna ainsi une série de sorts et de contre-sorts lancés à tout-va.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ENCORE ICI ? ? ? ? ? tonna une voix familière.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'immobilisèrent instantanément, excepté Morgane qui était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable grâce aux bons soins de James.

Lily, car c'était elle qui venait d'hurler, étaient accompagnés de Sirius et Remus qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune. Les deux garçons aveint une envie irrésistible de rire en regardant les têtes de leurs deux amis mais Lily ne semblait pas d'humeur. Elles transperça James du regard et le toisa un instant tout deux pourtant étaient comiques à voir, James avait les cheveux et les sourcils fumant, deux cornes et un troisième œil lui étaient apparus et sa peau avait changé de couleur on aurait à présent dit un damier géant avec ses cases blanches et noires. Morgane quant à elle, toujours en train de rire à en pleurer, étaient couvertes de furoncles, ses cheveux étaient maintenant violets et hirsutes sans compter qu'une queue lui était poussée et se balançait de droite à gauche.

Puis, quelque chose de complètement inattendu arriva Lily, toujours regardant l'air menaçant James, bascula sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire, à rire tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, c'était à se demandait si elle n'avait pas reçu le même sort que Morgane qui était dans le même état qu'elle.

- P-Potter....si tu....si tu.....si tu voyais ta tête..... parvint à articuler la jolie rousse entre deux éclats.

Bientôt l'hilarité devient générale et ils mirent tous les cinq près de vingt minutes pour retrouver leur calme, après quoi ils désenchantèrent James et Morgane qui retrouvèrent leur aspect normal. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée, des larmes encore dans les yeux, pour reprendre leur souffle. C'est ce moment que choisit Peter pour faire son entrer dans la salle, un livre à la main.

- Peter, s'exclama Sirius, tu viens de louper une bonne patrie de rigolade !

- Ha oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Remus

- Un livre sur la divination, c'est dingue ce qu'il nous apprend sur le troisième œil....

Il fut interrompu par cinq fous rires tonitruants.

- Tu n'avais qu'à......demander à James....il t'aurais montré le sien........de troisième œil ! s'exclama Morgane hilare.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? questionna Peter qui ne comprenait rien.

- C'est rien, répondit James qui avait repris son sérieux, c'est trop long à expliquer.

- Comme par hasard...murmura Peter.

- Quoi ?

- N-non, rien, je disais que c'était dommage. Bon je monte me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde.

- Bonne nuit !

* * *

- C'est trop long à expliquer ! répéta Peter dans le silence du dortoir vide, à l'abris du rideau qui protégeait son lit à baldaquin. Evidemment, eux peuvent rigoler et s'amuser ensemble, mais moi je ne peux pas participer ! Pourquoi le petit Peter devrait participer, hein ? Après tout, il n'est personne ! Et ils se disent être mes amis, peuh, tu parles, mensonges !

Il se retourna rageusement dans ses couvertures et perçut des éclats de voix provenant de la salle commune.

- Et puis l'autre là, toujours à vouloir faire le malin devant cette....cette fille de moldu, elle n'est même pas digne de nous, elle n'a rien à faire ici, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est incrustée dans le groupe, je croyais qu'elle détestait James ! Et puis cet espèce de monstre toujours en train de _la_ prendre dans ses bras comme si elle lui appartenait, je suis sûr qu'elle aussi en a assez, je suis sûr qu'elle ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de venir me retrouver ! Quant à ce Sirius de malheur, un jour je lui ferai ravaler son sourire, monsieur-toutes-les-filles-se-pâment-devant-moi-et-je-le-sais !

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit avec violence, il sentit monter en lui une fureur qu'il n'avait jamais connue, elle le brûlait de l'intérieur, tellement qu'il en tremblait. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des accès de colère contre ses amis parce qu'il l'avait laissé tomber ou mis à l'écart mais pas comme ça.

- Je les hais !

* * *


End file.
